Two Worlds
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Alternate Universe-Three planets: Earth, Krypton and Gaia exist together in one galaxy with different cultures and some shaky alliances. A young man who grew up in Earth travel to Krypton to find out who he really is. In another planet the Themysciran princess must face her greatest challenge yet: a forced marriage. In a complicated universe an unlikely love then blossoms SM/WM
1. Chapter 1

_**Planet Krypton**_

"Lara! I want you to run! Now! Take Kal-El with you!"

"But what about you-"

"I'll hold them off while you escape!"

"I don't want to leave you"

"Don't worry" Jor-El gave his wife a reassuring smile, "I'll be right behind you… Now go!"

Lara-El ran with her son wrapped in a silk blanket through the wide corridors of their palace. The metal pillars that held their home together stood still and quiet as the battle cries from the room she left echoed in the hallway. Lara's tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she thought of all the horrible and possible outcomes that could come out from the battle.

Lara finally arrived at her husband's laboratory. It was where he conducted experiments on his own without the help of the other scientists under their command. Lara was the only person allowed inside his laboratory apart from Jor-El himself; that was why it was easy enough for her to press the passcode to open the door. Once inside, she tried to find a place to leave her infant son in order to keep him safe for a while- away from the prying eyes of Zod's army.

"Find her! Find the queen and her son!"

She heard the voices of the soldiers nearing her location. She couldn't waste any more time and decided to lay her son inside the spaceship her husband had secretly been working on.

"I saw her enter through this door! Break that door!"

Lara closed the spaceship in hopes that the soldiers won't find her son inside it. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay my son. I love you"

With that, Lara covered the whole spaceship with a silver blanket and turned towards the door. The door was suddenly opened by force and three soldiers charged in.

"Arrest her! Arrest the queen!"

The soldiers wore strong suits of armour over their bodies and carried high powered solar guns on their hands. Lara scanned the room for means of defence… _There!_

Lara quickly grabbed a silver pellet from the table beside her and threw it on the floor. The pellets emitted smoke everywhere in the room which caused the soldiers to slightly panic and turn their heads from every direction.

Lara, who closed her eyes, relied only on her hearing. Due to the sounds they made as they stirred and panicked, Lara swiftly took down two of the soldiers near her. Lara-El was a lot of things: scientist, queen, mother and… a former high ranking soldier of her country's army. The head of the soldiers group was finally irritated, "Damn it!"

He began shooting randomly around the room without any other conviction but to take down his target. Lara managed to hide away from the shooting's range. She thought she and her son are almost finally safe but…

_Tsktskskskss_

The control panel for the space ship was hit! The spaceship that her son was left in began to emit smoke from its engine. It then slowly lifted itself from the ground…

"NO! KAL!"

The smoke from the pellet she threw slowly disappeared but before the soldier could spot her; she swiftly ran towards his direction and knocked him out. She then turned to the control panel and tried to stop the spaceship from launching. _NO NO! _It was no use however… the control panel was completely broken; there was nothing she could press or activate as nothing appeared on the touch screen. By the time she looked up, the space ship was already on the air and escaping through the ceiling. The ceiling broke immediately- her husband made sure that metal properties used in building the ship were strong and could withstand enough force and temperature. She tried to chase after the ship but-

_Thud!_

A sudden force appeared from the back of her head and as she fell to the ground, her blurred vision focused only on the spaceship that was escaping through their palace ceiling- the spaceship that carried her only son; the spaceship that was slowly keeping her son out of her reach….

"If you please, stay down…. Your highness!"

She kept her vision on the ship but she clearly recognised the voice of her attacker… Zod! Lara slowly fell unconscious but only after she heard her husband's voice…

"It's over Zod! Let my wife go!"

"It's not over yet!"

Lara slowly closed her eyes with one thought in her mind…

"Kal-El… my son…."

* * *

_**12 years later**_

_**Planet Earth- in a town called Smallville from the country America**_

"Welcome home"

Martha Kent greeted her husband and son as they arrived home from their work in the town market. A young boy of about 13 with messy black hair and blue eyes trailed after his father; his head was down the whole time. It seemed he was in deep since he failed to reply to his mother which Martha found unusual for her son to do.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her husband after she kissed him on the cheek

Jonathan, Martha's husband, gave out a sad and rather worried face as she looked up to his wife's face, "… there was… an incident in the town"

"An incident?"

"Hello Ma… we're back" Clark greeted his mother as he walked past her; his head was still down as he walked past. He quietly entered their house.

"What happened?" she asked her husband again

"Well…"

Clark allowed his whole body to fall on his bed. He buried his face on his pillow as he thought of what he had done at the market that day. He stared at his hand- his strong hand…

He didn't mean to use his full strength when he threw the football back to the local football team who were training that morning. The football ended up breaking the front glass of an oncoming truck causing the truck driver to be blinded and the huge truck to stir along the town centre. Clark was about to his strength to stop the truck from continuously stirring but thankfully, the truck stopped on its own. It resulted in no damage in the town except the broken glass of the truck. Instead, what he got were criticisms and anger from the town's folk. At one point, the truck driver began shouting at Clark on how he was irresponsible and always fails to think of others around him. Clark, of course, took the words as a thousand knives stabbing him on the back.

"Clark?"

Clark heard his mother's voice by his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door for her.

"What is it Ma?"

"I heard what happened in the town today"

Martha gave her son a sympathetic look which Clark felt uncomfortable with

"Ah that…" Clark opened the door for his mother and sat on his bed; his head was down the whole time.

"I know you didn't mean to-"

"I know Ma" he stopped his mother. He knew what she was going to say; it was always the same thing since he was child. She was going to tell him to be patient because other people won't be able to understand him and his power of great strength; that he needs to hide his power and be careful with it; that it won't be easy….

Martha saw Clark gave out a despairing sigh and she knew then that the old words won't be able to comfort his son like before.

"Ma why is it that I'm stronger than the others? Why does my body feel invulnerable? Am I really human?" Clark began to ask his mother, aware that his mother would just ignore those questions like before, "I just don't feel as if I belong here… as if… I'm supposed to be somewhere else. I know it might make any sense but maybe… just maybe…"

Martha didn't have a choice. She and her husband have been looking for the right time for them to tell Clark the truth; it seemed to Martha, that it was finally the right time to tell her son everything.

As if Jonathan had sensed what Martha was thinking, he entered the room where they were. Martha looked at her husband as if to convey a message to which Jonathan replied with a nod.

"Clark there's something me and your father have been meaning to tell you," Martha looked at her son with a serious face and Clark saw that, "and I want you to listen very carefully as we tell you the truth"

* * *

_**The Kingdom of Themyscira in the Planet Gaia**_

"Princess Diana! Where are you?!"

The young warrior in light armour ran around the stone marble palace as she searched for their princess. Diana has always been stubborn when it came to acting properly and following the rules: always escaping her guards and running off to the town where she disguises herself most of the time. The young warrior that goes by the name of Mala have been a personal server as well as friend to the princess since they were children which is why she knew exactly how troublesome her friend is. She continuously looked everywhere around the palace with no luck.

"Princess Diana! Where are you?!" she cried

Elsewhere, in the massive and beautiful palace garden, a person wearing a green coat with hood hid behind the long hedges of the palace garden. They smiled slyly from under their hood as they heard the voice from the palace.

"This is too easy" the mysterious figure whispered

They prepared themselves to run towards the gate when suddenly…

"And where do you think you're going?"

A tall woman with dark skin and braided hair towered over the hooded person. Her glare was piercing as she stared at the person in front of her which then scared the hooded person, "Did you really think you could escape…"

The hooded person decided to stand up and remove the hood from their head. They revealed themselves to be a young girl of about 12 years old with dark hair and oceanic blue eyes

"Diana"

"Hello Philippus," Diana sighed and looked up to the woman, "I actually thought I could've gotten away with it like before"

"The more you grow up, the easy you are to read" Philippus reminded her, "Besides I've watched over you since you were a small child. It's not surprising I know you well enough to know that you will be sneaking out again"

Diana's head was down the whole time Philippus spoke to her, refusing to speak anymore, "It's not as if there's anything for me to do" she whispered to herself

"Come" Philippus called to her, "your mother calls for you"

"I guess there's no escaping this place anymore…" Diana whispered to herself again

Diana trailed after the General across the wide marble hallways of the palace. The hallways consisted of several statues of Gods and Goddesses particularly their patron Goddess, Aphrodite. It took them a while to finally arrive in front of the massive doors to the throne room. Philippus announced herself and the doors were opened by two guardswomen. Diana slowly walked down the pathway to the throne chair where her mother sat.

Her mother, Queen Hyppolyta was both beautiful and strong. As queen of the warrior amazons, she always had to keep a straight and serious face- the reason why Diana couldn't look her mother straight into the eyes immediately without being intimidated by her whenever they meet.

"Diana" she called out to her

"You called for me mother?" Philippus bowed down before the queen while Diana stood straight in front of her mother

"I hear you are trying to sneak away from the palace walls" she glared at her daughter

"It was my intention to see outside the palace; to see how our people lived so that when time comes for me to rise as their queen, I will be able to better govern them with my experience"

"I understand your means and I am glad that you have thought of such an intriguing means but as I've told you before, it is important that you are finely groomed as a princess in all aspects before you present yourself to our people. It is our tradition" Hypolytta slightly softened her gaze at her daughter, "You have to show our people that you are ready to take your place as their leader before you can show yourself to them but if you continue acting this way, it would only delay your chance to see outside the palace"

Diana couldn't take it anymore. She tightened her knuckles and took a deep breath as she looked into her mother's eyes with fierce determination.

"Why can't I go now mother?!" she shouted, "Is it so bad for me to leave and explore outside the gates? Was our tradition melted in steel for it to be impossible to break?!"

"You know you are a princess" Hypolytta reminded her, "and with that come great responsibility for you to follow because once you are queen you will devote yourself to your people"

"I'm not even a queen yet! Why can't I take my time to enjoy myself before I take in such huge responsibilities?!"

Hypolytta couldn't take in her daughter's tone to her anymore, "Diana do not raise your voice at me!" she commanded her, "if our fellow sisters and people sees that their great leader is nothing more than an immature and whining child, do you think they can still uphold their faith in us? We have to be the great example our people needs us to be and if it means being patient then so be it!"

"Damn our traditions!"

Hypolytta immediately slapped her daughter on the right cheek. Diana was unable to speak due to the sudden shock. She touched her cheek and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes

"Is this my fate? Has my fate really been sealed from the moment I was born?" Diana asked her mother in a low tone, "If it is, then I would rather discard it and create my own fate and destiny… by myself"

Diana turned away from her mother and marched across the room towards the doors.

"Diana!" her mother called to her

Diana didn't reply

"Diana! I demand you come back here this instant!"

Diana was almost at the doors

"Di-"

"My queen!"

"Your majesty!"

Diana immediately turned around to see that her mother has fallen to the ground- unconscious. General Philippus and the guards around the room ran to their queen's aid. Diana couldn't move at first but finally managed to move her legs and ran towards her fallen mother. By the time she arrived at the spot, General Philippus has carried her mother on her arms

"Philippus!"

"We have to rush the queen to Epione!"

General Philippus was said to have great strength and it was this strength that she used to bring the fallen queen to the Amazonian healer, Epione, in great speed.

Diana waited patiently as Epione silently examined the queen's pulse rate. By the time she was finished, she stood up and walked towards both Diana and Philippus.

"The Queen has led us through great battles for a long time," Epione reminded them, "and the wounds from those hundred wars she fought with us have finally taken its toll on her. She is growing weak… she will need to take long rests and medications"

Diana was speechless the whole time. She couldn't believe that her mother- the great Queen of Amazons has fallen weak. Diana always admired her mother- her tenacity, leadership and prowess when leading others but now, it seemed her mother could not handle everything on her own anymore. She needed help and as her daughter, Diana knew that she was the only one who could help her mother.

"Philippus" she called out to the General beside her

"Princess"

"Mother… she can't handle everything on her own anymore can't she?"

"Your mother is a great woman princess but there's not one God, Goddess, human or Amazon in the entire universe that can do everything"

"Then it's time for me to change that belief…"

At that moment, General Philippus felt something changed their princess that day. It was evident from her face that was with fierceness and determination. She just didn't know that it would change their princess completely.

_**Until that day… when that fateful meeting will bring two hearts together and ignite a spark in both their hearts and those around them…**_

* * *

**Hello to all readers!  
**

**As some of you may know, this is my second storyline with my favorite DC couple and well... in this fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I know I haven't finished my "Lucky" storyline yet and there will be a lot more to come in that storyline including another (or maybe two more) arc but this idea just popped in my head one night and decided to write the first chapter immediately XD Don't worry though, I won't get these two storylines confused as I've already planned events nd chapters ahead of time for both of them XD**

**I can't really say much about this storyline but that it's completely different from the "Lucky" storyline and other universes. This is a complete DC AU story :)  
**

**Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 years later**_

Clark Kent just finished his work in the barn when his mother called him back to their house. He had a long day of hard work at the farm that began from feeding all the barn animals to harvesting their crops and selling it to the town market. Of course, all his hard work didn't make much of a toll on his body- he didn't sweat at all- instead he treated his work as a time for him to be able to think to himself. Since he was a child, Clark had a power; he has a super strength that he had to live trying to hide from everybody around him- except his parents. This was the reason why Clark grew alienated from the rest of his classmates and people around him. Clark had never understood the reason behind his power; it wasn't until his parents told him the truth that he edged closer to the real reason.

* * *

"_Clark, we're not your real parents" Martha Kent looked her son in the eyes_

"_What do you mean you're not my real parents," Clark asked, confused, "are you saying I was adopted?"_

_Martha had resolved to tell her son the truth of how she and her husband found Clark and made him their son. Clark had just gone through a hard time with his power which made him doubt whether he truly belonged. It was the only solution Martha could find to help her son._

"_We found you Clark," Martha began, "when you were just a baby. Your father and I just came from the town when something crashed on the farm on our drive back home. We looked at the crashing site and found… a spaceship. Inside the spaceship… we found you"_

"_You found me?" Clark was completely confused, "in a spaceship?"_

"_Yes. You were just a baby; a tiny little thing with nothing on you but a silk blanket and… a necklace"_

"_A necklace?"_

_Right at that moment, Jonathan came in with a small wooden box in his hand. He gently handed the box to his wife and stood beside her; his hand placed on her shoulder as if to reassure her that he was there for her._

_Martha opened the box and took out a necklace with a pentagon shaped crest. Embedded on the crest was a symbol that looked a lot like the letter "S". Clark gently took it from her mother's hand and examined the symbol. Somehow, he found the symbol so familiar… as if it was from a dream… though he couldn't remember…_

"_What is this? What does this symbol mean?"_

"_We don't know," Martha shook her head, "but what we do know is that the spaceship you came in and that symbol can only come from one place: the Planet Krypton"_

"_You mean that planet with technologies far advanced than the ones in Earth and the other planets from the galaxy?"_

_Both his mother and father nodded._

_Clark has of course heard of Krypton; it was one of the richest planet in the galaxy with advanced technologies that helped the Kryptonian's everyday life easier and technologies that easily cured sickness and diseases in less than 10 seconds- diseases that would usually take doctors and medicines few years to cure. Krypton was a planet also known for genius discoveries and famous scientists who, not only contributed to their own planet's lifestyles but to planet Earth's as well. Although both planets used to help each other in more ways than one in the past, it was always unclear why the alliance between the two planets suddenly fell. Both humans and Kryptonians used to be able to easily travel and visit the opposite planets everyday but lately, limits were set to prevent each race from travelling to both planets; most of the time, certain people and access were the only ones allowed to travel to Krypton._

"_Then does that mean the answer I'm looking for can only be found in Krypton?"_

_Clark continued to glare at the crest on his hand, as he tried to remember where he had seen the symbol before and what the connection between him and the mysterious symbol was._

* * *

Clark decided then that when the right time has come, he would leave for Metropolis to find a way to get a trip to Krypton. He first had to save up money, make sure important documents have been sorted out and most importantly, help out with his parents at the farm so that when he leaves, he leaves with the safe knowledge that his parents will be both safe and happy with their lifestyle.

As he entered the house with a sigh, he saw his parents who stood before him; his father's hand over his mother's shoulder. They both had a smile on their faces but Clark saw a hint of sadness in their eyes as they looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked his parents, conscious of their expressions

"Clark," Martha began, "we know that since you learned the truth of how we found you that you have been willing to go to Krypton to find out about yourself"

"Yes but I wanted to stay here first to make sure that you will both be alright"

"We appreciate that Clark but it's time for you to go find yourself; who you really are and where you came from"

"…."

Martha continued, "You're a grown man Clark and you're more than mature enough to handle everything by yourself; which is why we wanted to give you this"

Martha handed over a white envelope to her son, "You weren't the only one saving up for this. Since the moment we found you, we knew this day would come and we prepared ourselves for it by saving up money for your trip. You insisted on paying for your college fees on your own with the part-time job you held at the Johnston's market, which is why we managed to save up more than we thought we would"

"But Ma I can't take this-"

"Yes you can," she grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed them, "and you will"

"Son," his father began, "we all went through the phase of trying to find out about ourselves and what our destiny is; some found it faster than the others while others took longer. For us, you've delayed yours enough"

Clark put his head down and closed his eyes as he spoke, "All my life I've always wondered whether I belonged here. I've always dreamed of a welcome like the ones you give me every day from other people"

"You've always belonged here and you will always belong here Clark," Martha touched her son's cheek, "you are our son and you will always be. That's how it's always been. When we found you, we believed that you were a gift sent to us from above. You are a blessing to us. We love you Clark, you know that"

"I do," he pulled both his parents for a hug; "I love you too. Ma, Pa, you are the greatest parents I have ever known but," he pulled away from them and looked them both in the eyes, "I just have to know… about myself and my destiny. That's why I have to go"

"We know," his father smiled to him," but you must remember as well Clark that you create your own destiny. You can't let anyone else decide it for you. That's how you can gain a better future"

"I will thank you Pa"

The next day, Clark packed his things in the trunk of their old Chevrolet pickup truck which was handed down to Clark when he learned how to drive and got his driving license. He decided to pack really lightly with only one bag of clothes with him. He made sure that all of his money; important documents such as passports were in his small carrier bag and packed properly as well.

His mother stayed in the kitchen to cook breakfast for her family while his father made sure that the truck was in good condition. Clark decided to feed the animals in the barn as he always did before, every morning. He was leaving everything behind to make sense of everything about him; his old lifestyle, his home, his friends and his family. Although it was presumptuous for him to say that he was going to leave everything forever since he was sure he would definitely come back as soon as he could; he didn't know what the future held for him: whether he would be forced to stay in Krypton or even whether he would be able to stay alive long enough to achieve his task… he truly didn't know. He could only hope that everything would turn out okay.

After breakfast, Clark and his parents finally walked towards his truck and prepared themselves for their goodbyes.

"Did you make sure you had everything last night?" Martha asked her son

"Yes Ma" Clark smiled to her

"Money?"

"Yes"

"Passports?"

"Yes"

"Clothes?"

"Yes Ma," Clark stifled a small laugh, "I have everything"

"You said so yourself Martha, our son is grown up," Jonathan reminded her, "he can handle himself"

"I know but," Clark saw his mother tear up, "it's just that I've always dreaded this day"

"Don't worry Ma," Clark hugged his mother lightly, "I will definitely come back for you"

"I will be praying for your safe return Clark"

"Thank you"

Both mother and son hugged each other tightly- although Clark was careful not to use the full extent of his strength or even half of his strength- unable to let go until they had to. Clark then turned towards his father

"Well Pa," he smiled to him," I'm going"

"Be safe out there son and remember, always know that you have a home to return to here," he patted his son on the shoulder, "we will always be waiting for you"

Clark hugged his father tightly- his father who gave him nothing but wise words that Clark learned from; wise words that did not only guide him in the past but Clark knew would continue to guide him in the future.

"I'm going now," Clark looked at his parents, "you two be careful as well. Pa, look after your heart, don't overwork yourself and Ma, stop worrying too much about everything. The stress will just get to you. Everything will be fine. I love you both very much"

After one last hug, he sat on the driver's seat of his truck and shifted the truck "on". As he drove his car forward and towards the empty road, he stuck out his left arm outside the window and waved to his parents while his eyes were fixated on their reflections on the front mirror. Clark looked back from time to time as his parent's figures gradually became smaller. He was moving forward onto the future with the intention of learning about his past. Clark knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but he took it as an adventure- an adventure that would eventually lead him to a new and brighter dawn.

Clark wouldn't change the life he held with his parents. They cared and supported for him. They taught him the goodness in life and the right and wrong; justice and injustice; the true meaning of a family and most importantly, how to love.

_What Clark didn't know yet was the other side of love that can only be shown by the one person who can grab hold of his heart and is the one truly meant for him…_

With one last glance at his parents, Clark whispered with a smile as a tear flowed down his cheek, "Thank you for everything"

* * *

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is finally up and it's quite a small chapter. :)**

**It's basically the introduction to Clark's journey in finding his true self. If anyone is wondering, he only has one power- his super strength- in here and he's about 23 years old :)**

**I'll make sure Diana appears soon with her own side of the story :)**

**Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all to the reviews and message I got about this story! I appreciate them all very much! :D  
**

* * *

_**Kingdom of Themyscira- one of the few kingdoms on the Planet Gaia**_

Queen Hyppolyta stood in front of the two massive white doors. The room behind the doors have always been forbidden from anyone except Queen Hyppolyta herself; not even her own daughter, Diana, could enter the room. Everybody in the palace knew the purpose of the room though- it was the only sanctuary for the queens of Amazons to meet with their patron Goddesses, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the two doors in front of her. As she entered, she was blinded by the strong sunlight that shone down on her. Inside, the room looked like any other room in the palace with the exception of its contents as well as the glass roof that hanged above her- the glass roof that reflected the sunlight all over the room. She stepped in and closed the doors behind her. In the middle of the room was a rectangular stone table covered with white linen clothing. The table served as an altar for Queen Hyppolyta to pray for their Gods and Goddesses.

Hyppolyta kneeled in front of the altar and began, "Great Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty as well as the Amazonian's patron Goddess, heed my prayer on behalf of my sisters to come down from the heavens and bless us with your grace"

Suddenly, a great ball of light slowly descended from above. Hyppolyta closed her eyes as she waited for the ball of light to slowly disintegrate. Soon after, she opened her eyes again and she found herself in front of a woman dressed in white silk clothing; her golden hair glistened as the sun shone upon it whiles her face of perfectly proportioned features became evident. Her body was not like the Amazon's perfectly toned body; instead, her body was slender and curved. She was beautiful; too beautiful actually that it was unreal- as expected of the Goddess of beauty.

"Hyppolyta, Queen of the Amazons," Aphrodite called to her, "rise"

Queen Hyppolyta did as she was told to and looked up to the Goddess.

"I see that your kingdom has grown well and is now living in prosperity" Aphrodite commented

"This is all thanks to all my sister's hard work as well as your blessings," Hyppolyta told her, "my daughter has lead our harvest as well as our councils for quite some time and the results have been evident- things are going well"

"Speaking of your daughter," Aphrodite began, "it seems she has grown well these past years. Her poise, intellect and leadership have matured"

"Yes they have. I am happy and proud of her for her actions towards her role as the princess"

"Though it makes one wonder, how the once stubborn and rather immature young girl turned to become such a woman- a woman capable of leading her Amazons to a great future; a woman worthy of the title as a queen"

"On behalf of my daughter, I thank you for those kind praising words but," Hyppolyta bowed, "Diana is 22 years of age, it is the right time for her to think about her future as the queen because it will not be long until I have to pass the crown on her head"

"You are right," Aphrodite closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked around the room, "Hyppolyta there is something I must speak to you about"

"What is it?"

"It is about the Gennesi ceremony"

"The Gennesi ceremony? But the next ceremony will not be until for another 28 years"

Themyscira is a very well-known country around the galaxy as a kingdom that consisted of only women; not only that, but the fact that their women were proud and fierce warriors who could hold themselves in battle and win countless battles on their own- they were very strong women. Although having a kingdom of only women posed a problem for them as they were not able to expand their population through birth since, to their demise, men are needed in creating a baby. And so, centuries before, after pleading their loyalty and allegiance to Aphrodite and Athena, who helped their race from becoming slaves to Ares; both Goddesses as well as the other Gods decided to bless the Amazons by giving life to sculpted clay of babies that were created by hopeful Amazons during ceremonies known as the "Gennesi ceremonies" held every half a century. These sculpted clay figures were blessed with life by all the Gods (Amazons would then pour a drop of their blood on the sculpture, giving the clay flesh and Amazonian blood), wisdom from Athena and beauty- both inside and out- from Aphrodite. Diana was the first Amazon to be born the same way.

"Athena and I have decided that it is time for a natural born to become an heir to the throne after Diana" Aphrodite informed Hyppolyta.

Hyppolyta flinched at the thought, "What?"

"We understand your hatred and your desire for vengeance against Ares and because of this, you closed yourself to any man; because of this we granted you this beautiful country of sands, seas and forests to which you named after your fallen home"

_How could they not?! _A long time ago, Ares, the god of war, befriended the Amazons, pulling their trust on him. Although eventually he betrayed them when he led an army of men against the Amazons to assault and kill them. At that time, Hyppolyta witnessed her people be massacred in front of her. They were all at a disadvantage until Hyppolyta asked for help from the Gods and Goddesses. Athena replied to her plead with a deal that she would not act upon on her vengeance against Ares and his men. Hyppolyta reluctantly agreed and so they decided to isolate themselves from men soon after their release from imprisonment at the hands of men.

"Then if you understand then you will surely know why we cannot agree to that"

"We are not asking for every Amazon to have a natural born," Aphrodite eyed her, "we are only asking this from your daughter. It is time for true bloodlines to be passed down on generations of queens of Amazons"

"But Diana has _my _blood as well!" Hyppolyta argued, "Even without the need of a man! And wouldn't it be better that only Amazonian bloods are passed down? Mixed bloods will only soil our bloodlines! Especially if it is within the queens of Amazons since being queen means having pure- blood!"

"Which is why the father of the chid must be from a royal bloodline"

"Royal bloodline?"

"It is time for this galaxy to build up alliances"

The statement came from a different voice that appeared from behind Hyppolyta. She immediately turned to see a dark haired woman with the same clothes as Aphrodite but instead of having the same aura as Aphrodite had which were gentleness and beauty; this woman gave out a serious and demanding aura.

"Athena!" Hyppolyta called out as she bowed before the Goddess of Wisdom

"Hyppolyta a war is coming and even your strong and fierce Amazons will not be able to hold against this one…. At least not on their own… you will need help"

"What do you mean a war is coming?" Hyppolyta asked, annoyed at all the mystery the two Goddesses have been hinting, "We Amazons have pride ourselves in fighting on our own! We do not need help!"

"It didn't seem that way when you asked us for help against Ares all those years ago" Aphrodite reminded her. Hyppolyta gritted her teeth at the memory

"It is from a prophecy- that a war able to shake the planets will soon come," Athena told her, "it is best if you prepare and the best way to prepare is for you to build alliances. A common danger unites even the bitterest enemies"

"But it all doesn't make any sense-"

"This is a warning Hyppolyta," Athena looked at her with seriousness in her eyes, "if your daughter do not produce a natural born heir, we will cease in giving you our blessings and if you continue to be stubborn, your race might cease to exist in the future"

And with that, both goddesses disappeared out of thin air. Hyppolyta clenched her jaw and knuckles as she thought of the demands the two goddesses left her and the prophecy of a war. The goddesses still hadn't explained to her what the war will be but one thing was for certain in Hyppolyta's mind- her daughter will have to make the biggest sacrifice for her people.

* * *

**Hi guys! Another chapter update but just a very short chapter from Hyppolyta's side of the story. :) This is also to show the history of the Amazons in this storyline basically :)**

**Hyppolyta's role as both a queen and a mother is being challenged by the Goddess's demands! I didn't know much about the Amazon's history so I did a little research and decided to mix some things in their history (like the fact that it was supposed to be Heracles instead of Ares- although it was Ares who persuaded Heracles to invade the Amazons)**

**Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! **

**I am really grateful to all the reviews and messages you sent me about this story :) Thank you very much!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kingdom of Themyscira**_

Diana prepared herself; her copper shield close to her body as she gripped her sword in her right hand. She kept her eyes towards the warrior in front of her as they continued to circle each other. With a tight grip in her sword she thrust her blade towards her adversary but the woman clad in armour swiftly dodged Diana's attack and swung her sword towards Diana's side which Diana deflected with her shield. Their blades met and clashed as they drove each other from side to side.

Suddenly her opponent swung her shield towards Diana causing Diana to be blinded for a split second. The opponent attacked Diana with her sword but she stopped her sword halfway, leaving the sword's tip by Diana's neck.

"Your reflexes are too slow Diana" the warrior told her

"Is it really?" Diana smiled slyly

The warrior finally noticed Diana's sword faced upwards; the sword's tip was inches away from her neck and seconds away from being able to cut through her head. The warrior smirked and pulled her sword away from Diana's neck while Diana did the same

"You definitely have improved Diana" the warrior complimented her

"Thank you," Diana removed the shield from her arm, "but I still have a long way to go"

"It is true," Artemis looked at Diana with confusion, "but you can take your tie. You sounded as if you wanted to be perfect in the battles by tomorrow"

"But I do," Diana looked at Artemis with fierceness in her eyes, "I have to be prepared to fight alongside my people and to make sure that we win in those battles!"

Artemis looked at Diana and smiled weakly at the sight of her face. Artemis has looked out for Diana since they were children. Artemis was only 5 years older than Diana which means she had to act as a role model to her. She saw that Diana has grown to be a wonderful young woman but her attitude towards her responsibilities as a princess made her too mature for her age. She didn't blame Diana though; Artemis thought that for quite a young age, she carried too much responsibilities as she should. Yet somehow, Diana managed to work everything out, that by the time she reached 22, she could be called a queen by others. It was either, Queen Hyppolyta was being too strict on her or it was a requirement Diana had to gain to be able to be a wonderful queen. Of course, Artemis had no right to say anything about the matter since she had no idea on the workings of the palace. All she knew was battle and that battle can be achieved through great strength and strategy- that was how she was taught and that was how she grew up.

"Princess!"

A voice appeared from behind them. They both turned and saw the General of the Themysciran army, adviser to the Queen as well as the personal friend of the Queen, General Philippus.

"Your majesty calls for you in the throne room"

The General's presence was both domineering to some people as well as scary. Her piercing eyes glared at the two women in front of her as she waited for a reply from the princess. Diana simply nodded and walked towards the General as she slowly stripped herself of the weapons in her hands.

"You called for me mother?"

Diana stood proud in front of her mother as the queen looked out from her bedroom balcony. She finally turned around to look at her daughter with a gentle smile but Diana saw that her mother's eyes were filled with sadness as well as fury. She wondered why it was.

"Yes I did" Hyppolyta walked towards her daughter

"For what purpose mother?"

Hyppolyta paused then gave her daughter a hug, "Is an explanation needed when calling upon my only daughter just to see her?"

"An explanation isn't needed but," she hugged her mother, "if the mother's eyes is filled with sadness such as the ones you are currently showing then I'm inclined with worry to ask for an explanation"

Hyppolyta smiled at her daughter, "You always have been wise; even with your stubborn nature"

"A feature I got from you"

Hyppolyta couldn't help but give her daughter another hug. Both her mind and heart were in pain as she thought of the sacrifice her daughter would have to carry for their sisters.

"There is something I must ask of you, my daughter" Hyppolyta began as she walked away from her daughter

"What is it?"

"I had a conversation with the Goddesses Aphrodite and Athena about our kingdom's future as well as yours"

"Mine?"

Hyppolyta nodded, "You are almost at the age where you would have to ascend the throne and take the crown. And you have succeeded in showing that you are worthy of the title but," Hyppolyta looked out of her window, "the Goddesses demands more from you"

"….. What are their demands?"

Diana prepared herself for her mother's reply. Since she found out that her mother has grown weak, she knew that she was the only person that can lift the burden off of her mother's shoulder. And that was why Diana taught herself to be more responsible and mature so that one day, she can finally carry the burden of responsibilities her mother had carried for many years.

"That you bear a natural born heir"

"A natural born?" Diana was shocked, "but that would mean being with a man!"

"…." Hyppolyta gave her daughter a sympathetic look

"Mother!" she put her hands on her mother's shoulders and looked at her with shock in her eyes, "that would mean I would have to sacrifice the pride and honour our people have long followed since our people's isolation!"

"….."

"Mother! Please! What is the sudden reason for this sudden demand?!"

Diana was infuriated at the demand. She prepared herself for the worst demand but not an unreasonable demand. She couldn't possibly be with a man when all her life, she was taught of the history that suggested of men's cruelty and lived under strict rules of never being close to any man. She couldn't imagine herself with a man at all.

"I'm sorry Diana but I cannot say," Hyppolyta straightened herself, "only that if you were to bear an heir, it would have to be with a man of royal blood"

"A royal blood? Does this mean that the Goddesses are seeking for an alliance with another country?"

_She really is wise- as wise as Athena herself, maybe even more, _Hyppolyta thought

"….."

"Mother I need an explanation!"

"No explanation is needed!" Hyppolyta raised her voice, "we owe everything to our Gods and Goddesses and the only way to repay them is if we follow them… If not… then they will refuse to go on with the Gennesi ceremony which could result to our population's decrease and eventually… extinction; unless our sisters produce a natural born but that would mean throwing their pride as well. So it's either just you… or you and our sisters as well"

_Our race will cease to exist if I don't follow with the demand? No… _Diana couldn't possibly allow her race to become extinct just because she was being stubborn and afraid to lose her pride; but then again, it was a pride that was built upon her by her mother and sisters, and a pride she built for herself from the voice of history. _No… _Diana was better than that… she couldn't allow her sisters to regain such horrible memories. She knew that being a queen would require sacrifices for her people… she just didn't know how much…

"Very well" Diana straightened herself, "I will go through with the demand"

Hyppolyta was shocked to see her daughter agree but she soon cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "I'm glad you made the right decision my daughter. We will immediately search for the right candidate for you"

"Allow me on the process," Diana demanded, "I am after all, the one who would have to meet and marry this man"

"I understand"

_But who? _Hyppolyta thought, _who would be the man suited for her daughter? Her daughter, who, over the years, has built a frozen palace around her heart for the sake of her people; her daughter who has changed and sacrificed so much so that she may become the leader their people have always looked for. _

_Out of all the men in the whole galaxy, who will be the man capable of melting the frozen escapade around her heart and return her daughter back to the once vibrant girl she was?_

_And if he does exist… who is he and where is he?  
_

* * *

_**Planet Earth- City of Metropolis**_

"Clark Kent"

Clark sat on a chair in front of a lady whose glasses reflected her boredom as she shuffled through his documents. Clark had finally arrived at the Metropolis Space Travel Agency where he found himself waiting for three hours before he was finally called by the lady who worked as a travel agent in front of him. He had finally landed a meeting but it seemed, to Clark, that she was not as enthusiastic about the meeting as he was. He felt uncomfortable; he tried to make himself comfortable by shifting about on his chair. Clark then suddenly sensed a glare from the lady before she cleared her throat which made him stop.

"Well Mr Kent," she began, "her eyes were fixed upon his documents, "all the files and documents you need for your travel are properly maintained and brought by you," Clark felt relief by those words, "where do you intend to travel to?"

"Krypton"

She finally looked up to him and took off her glasses, "I'm afraid we can't give you a ticket to Krypton"

"What? Why? Do I not have enough money?"

"No. It's not that. You have more than enough actually," she put her glasses back on, "as you know our planet have a shaky alliance with Krypton that they only allow certain access to go to Krypton- like for Presidents, government officials or right now, the Kryptonian monarchy decided to allow a certain number of reporters to Krypton for a tour and coverage of the surroundings of the planet. So I'm afraid we can't give you safe travels to Krypton"

Clark walked along the streets of Metropolis, head down. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't think of a way to travel to Krypton safely. How will he be able to pursue the goal of his journey if he couldn't even get past the first step? It bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

"That trip to Krypton will be worth it all Chief, I can assure you that"

Clark's thoughts swirled inside his head that he failed to notice the woman rushing past him that they ended up bumping into each other. Papers flew everywhere after their collision. Clark immediately crouched and picked all the papers that the woman was holding. She, on the other hand, was still on the floor, her hand clutched on her head.

"I'm so sorry" he immediately apologized

"You've got some build there. It's a wonder I didn't notice you"

The woman, who began picking up her papers along with Clark, was a young woman, about the same age as Clark. She wore proper clothing that made her look like a businesswoman. Her long black hair flowed down by her back and as she looked up to Clark with her brown eyes, Clark noticed that the woman froze suddenly from picking up her papers. She was staring at Clark's neck… or at what was on his neck…

"Where did you get that?" she asked him as she pointed at his neck.

Clark finally realised that the woman was pointing at the crest necklace that he got from his parents; the necklace that was found with him in the spaceship he was in when he was a baby.

"This?"

Clark showed her the necklace, "I got this from my great grandparents; they used to travel a lot to Krypton you see"

The woman gave him a doubting look. Clark couldn't possibly tell her that the necklace he had had been from a spaceship he was found in when he was a baby… nobody would've believed him and so he had to improvise… somehow…

The woman continued to stare at his necklace, which made Clark uncomfortable. Finally, they've picked up all the papers on the ground and as he handed all the papers back to her, Clark remembered the line he heard from the woman before they're collision…

"If I may," Clark began, "I overheard you saying that you're going to Krypton?"

She was silent at first but soon replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"To be honest, I'm looking for a way to travel to Krypton as well but due to the strict passages, the Space Travel Agency wouldn't let me go-"

"So I take it you want to ask if there's any other way for you to go to Krypton?"

"Yes"

The woman stared at him with a look that made Clark think she was inspecting him. Suddenly, her gaze turned to the necklace around his neck again. Clark cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you got that necklace from your great grandparents?" she asked him

Clark simply nodded. She didn't speak for a couple of minutes and continued to glare at Clark until…

"Fine," she straightened herself as she sorted her papers into a neat pile, "I will personally help you get to Krypton"

"Really?"

Clark didn't expect the woman to actually help him. After all, they were both complete strangers to each other. He only wanted to ask if she knew of any other way to get to Krypton but he never expected for her to personally help him.

"If," she glared at him, "you make sure to bring that necklace of yours"

"My necklace?" he was confused, "what's so special about it?"

"You mean you don't know?" she raised an eyebrow

"Well… I just got it… but I never really understood the purpose" Clark tried to find the right words to pick himself up from his slip, "this was just passed on as an heirloom and a souvenir from Krypton"

The woman gave a huge sigh and looked at Clark sympathetically. He didn't understand why

"Well never mind," she waved her hand at him, "if you want to go to Krypton then I suggest you follow me"

She walked ahead of him but Clark called out to her, "Wait! I don't even know your name! How am I supposed to thank you?"

She finally turned around and smiled at him as she held out her hand, "I'm Lois, Lois Lane. I'm a reporter at the Daily Planet"

Clark recognised both names- Lois Lane and Daily Planet- very much since he and his father have always read articles from that specific newspaper company. He found the stories interesting; admired them for their great storytelling of the troubles around the world. Out of all of that, their stories were far more specific than other newspapers, as if the reports have gone through great lengths to gain the inside scoop- especially Lois' articles.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Lane, I'm a fan of your writings" he shook her hand, "I'm Clark Kent"

"So Clark," she put her right hand on her hip as she held her papers on the other hand, "where did you come from?"

"Smallville. It's in Kansas" he smiled

"I see" she nodded her head, "well, welcome to Metropolis; the busiest and possibly the unlikeliest place for a farm boy like you to land on…. but we'll get you there"

"Now come with me if you're really determined to get to that planet, Smallville" she called to him

He was. He definitely was because to him, that planet held the truth about himself. He lived his past with the Kents but he also had another past- one he was determined to find. What he failed to realise was that….

"Definitely. I have to get to that planet no matter what!" he nodded

"Good" she smiled to him

Krypton would also lead him to his future…

* * *

**Hey guys! It looks like I'm doing well with posting the chapters XD**

**I can't say much about this chapter but just that everything seems to finally be unfolding for our two heroes! Can't wait to write the rest of the chapters I've planned :D Hope you're excited as much as I am XD**

**Thank you reading this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it  
**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

"There is no way I'm going to allow that Lane!"

"But Perry you have to listen to me! This might just be a huge opportunity for us if we bring him along!"

"And how is bringing a farm boy who just came into the city for the first time, might I add, going to help us?!"

Clark Kent watched as the editor of Daily Planet pointed to him. He didn't know how to react to the gesture so he simply cleared his throat and smiled at the editor as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh geez" the editor sighed

Clark stood in the middle of a room packed with people in busy interactions or in busy works- they were either running around the room with papers in their hand, in a heated conversation with their fellow co-workers or just at their computers, furiously typing on their keyboards. Clark didn't know what to do but stood in the middle of it all. The woman, Lois Lane, offered him a chance to gain a ride to Krypton and in order for him to gain one, he simply had to follow her to her workplace- the newspaper company, Daily Planet. As soon as they arrived, Clark noticed that some of the workers in the room stared at him with wonder or suspicion. He simply thought that maybe it was their first time seeing a farm boy in a big city before. He decided to shrug the thought off. When Lois finally gained the editor, Perry White's attention; not a minute passed by and they were already in a heated conversation. Clark didn't know what they were talking about but from the monologue brought about by the editor, not to mention the pointing; he deduced they were talking about him… he felt uneasy.

"Hey there!"

Clark heard a voice behind him and turned. He was an ordinary looking man with a large grin on his face and a large camera on his hands. Clark thought that he seemed friendly

"Hello" Clark greeted as he extended his hand to him, "I'm Clark Kent"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen, nice to meet you" Jimmy took his hand and shook it, "You have a firm handshake there pal"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise" he waved his hand to him, "although are you for real?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your manners I mean… they're what you would say… polite. For such a huge man at that"

"I grew up in a farm with respectable parents"

"I see," he nodded, "well what's a farm boy doing in a big city such as Metropolis?"

"Well…"

Clark told Jimmy his whole story just as how he explained it to Lois before arriving at the Daily Planet. So far, Jimmy seemed convinced, well more convinced than Lois- who stared at him with doubting looks once in a while.

"Seriously?!" Jimmy asked in shock after he heard Clark's story, "that seems unusual… even for Lois. I wonder what she's up to"

"To be honest, I want to know as well but more importantly, "Clark turned to the room beside him, visible from the outside because of the glass window, "I feel rather uneasy at the heated argument the two of them are having"

"Oh that? Don't worry about that," Jimmy sniggered, "those two _always _gets into heated debates and arguments. They're quite infamous for that around here… although most of it is usually started by Lois of course"

"So they're quite close?"

"I guess you would say that. Lois is Perry's best writer and its Lois' insistence on subjects that gets her the story she wants- which ends up as a success in Metropolis"

Clark stared at the two people who continued to argue through the glass window. It was unusual for him to see those kinds of interactions before as he never saw anyone from Smallville like that. In a way, he felt closer to the world and what it was truly like.

Finally, Clark noticed Lois whispered something over Perry's ears and as she did, both their gazes were fixed upon him. Again, he felt uneasy but due to this, he noticed that they have finally stopped arguing. Lois finally exited the room after she received a warning from Perry- Clark still couldn't hear their conversation but he deduced it from their body actions. Lois took a deep breath and looked up at Clark with a smile.

"Congratulations Smallville," she beamed, "you're going with me and Jimmy to Krypton"

"What?!" Jimmy exclaimed

Clark's body froze but his mind was filled with relief and excitement as he thought of the opportunity that was laid in front of him. Finally, he was almost there…

* * *

_**Kingdom of Themyscira**_

Queen Hyppolyta sat on her chair on her bedroom balcony, deep in thought as she read the letter on her hand.

_My dear Queen Hyppolyta,_

_ How are you? My husband and I are doing well. It has been such a long time since you and I have spoken properly. Lately, we've only conversed through letters and even though it is of no inconvenience to me, I would still prefer if I could see you and your daughter directly. _

_On the other hand, I am writing to you for the gratitude of your support through the worst times of my life. I wouldn't have been able to raise myself up from those times of tragedy I spent with grief… _

_Thank you very much and I and my husband would like to offer my assistance to you if ever you need it_

_I am glad that you have found it in your heart to accept the decisions I have decided- decisions which caused you to think I betrayed you all. The sisters of Themyscira are my sisters and I care for all of you very much._

_I hope to hear from you again_

_ Your sister,_

_ Lara-El of Krypton_

Queen Hyppolyta closed the letter on her hand and gently placed it on the table beside her. It had been 22 years since she learned of the terrible news that has befallen her old friend. She has lost her son during an invasion of their palace and they have not found him since then. They presumed he was dead soon after with the idea that he might've been hit by one of the meteor rocks that showered in space during that time.

At first, Hyppolyta was reluctant in visiting Lara due to the grudge that she has built towards her. Hyppolyta thought that Lara betrayed her and their sisters when she returned to Krypton and married the Kryptonian prince. Because of this, the two has lost contact with each other for a long time. Though when Hyppolyta heard of the situation Lara was in, she visited her friend and even though she only wanted to offer her condolences, they both found something much more- their regained friendship. And it was because of this friendship that she decided to ask for help…

Hyppolyta took a deep breath and took out the paper and pen from the table beside her and began to write.

* * *

_**Planet of Krypton**_

Queen Lara-El of Krypton stared outside their bedroom window as a tear rolled down her cheek. 22 years… yet she still couldn't help but remember every little detail of her son's face- the son that was taken from her. She immediately wiped the tear off her cheek as someone knocked on her door.

"Enter!" she shouted

Soon after, a maid bowed and walked towards the queen, "Your highness, there was a letter posted for you" She handed the letter to the queen

"Thank you" Lara told her as she gently took the letter off her hands. The maid replied with another bow and left the room.

Lara opened the letter and began to read,

_My sister Lara,_

_ The tragedy that has befallen you and your husband is something a mother could not easily forget. I might not know the feeling of losing one's child but a mother's feeling is something I'm very familiar with and I am glad I was of assistance to you in dealing with it._

_Our past disagreements are no more; the past is the past and I could only hope we can both raise our heads to the future for both our country and our children._

_I am glad to hear that you and your husband are doing well but as for me and my daughter, we are in a predicament. The Goddesses, Athena and Aphrodite demands that my daughter, Diana, to be married to a man of royal blood and carry a natural born-heir. You, of all people, know how difficult it is for our people, especially for my daughter; but the Goddesses' words are final. We couldn't go against the Goddesses' wishes and now we are in a predicament of finding a true and honest man of royal blood for my daughter._

_I ask you if there is anything you could help us with it._

_Thank you and hope that the Gods bless you in your journey._

_ Your sister and friend,_

_ Hyppolyta of Themyscira_

Just as she finished reading the letter, she heard someone enter their bedroom. His black hair was nicely combed as it was surrounded by a golden ring around his head- his crown. He stood tall as he straightened his massive build. It was her husband. He looked at her and smiled as he walked towards her and gave her a hug

"Lara," he kissed her, "how are you today my wife?"

"I am well" she said as she forced a smile.

Jor-El knew his wife enough to know that she was lying to him. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he looked into her eyes, "I know it has been very hard for you. It has been as well for me but know this… I am here for you to share the pain. Don't keep it to yourself- I am as much hurt as you are"

Lara finally noticed the tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried continuously as she buried her face on her husband's chest.

"I miss him so much Jor," she cried. Jor-El tightened his hug on his wife, "my precious son… my son who I tenderly carried in my arms; my son who could've grown to be such a strong young man… my son who I let slipped from my arms…"

"I miss him too Lara… I miss him too…"

Lara continued to cry in her husband's arms that she failed to notice the time that ticked away as she cried…

She finally pulled herself away from his arms and looked into his eyes. His eyes were red and watering- he was crying as well. She smiled to him and wiped the tears off his cheeks, "Thank you so much for being here for me"

"I will never leave you" he kissed her.

Lara washed her face with water in their bathroom and as she did, she heard her husband called out to her.

"Lara! May I ask who this letter on the table is from?!"

Lara exited their bathroom as she wiped her face with a cloth, "It is from Hyppolyta, Queen of Themyscira. She offers her blessings to us."

"She is a good woman," he took off his boots, "I am glad to hear that you're relationship with her are going well"

"Indeed. I am glad that she feels no resentment towards me anymore…"

"Their tradition is something you could not follow even if you have lived with them for quite some time and I understand she would show some resentment but it was also right that you two have put these past disagreements behind you"

"I could not say the same about everything you have just told me Jor. I am glad she did but I am, without a doubt, indebted to them for saving my life," she sat down next to her husband, "if they haven't taken care of me when I landed on Themyscira, I wouldn't have been able to return to Krypton"

"And come to my life" he touched her cheeks

Lara put her hand on his and smiled, "Which is why no matter what I do, I will never be able to fully repay them for what they did to me- they saved my life. And if allowing them to resent me will help them so be it" She stripped herself of her clothes and put on her silk nightgown. Jor-El did the same with his, "although it seems I will be able to help them more"

"How?" Jor-El finally slipped under their bed covers as he prepared himself to sleep after a long day

"It seems the Goddesses of Themyscira demands for their princess to marry a man of royal blood and bear their child"

"Bear their child? But isn't that-"

"Forbidden yes," Lara finally slipped under their bed covers at her side of the bed, next to her husband, "but the Goddesses' words are final. It seems Hyppolyta does not know the immediate reason for such a demand although I suspect that if it is with a royal blood then they might be looking for an alliance"

"A man of royal blood for their princess huh?" Jor-El pondered, "How old is their princess?"

"I imagine she would be around… the age of 21…" Lara sighed, "a year younger than what Kal should've been by now if…"

"Don't ponder over the thought too much Lara" Jor-El took her hand

"Lara looked at her husband and smiled, "You're right. Although it makes me wonder… if Kal-El was… here, don't you think it's a great opportunity for our two kingdoms to join in an alliance?"

"I wouldn't really know how our son would've reacted to it but I do know how the Themysciran princess would"

"How?"

"I would imagine she would fall in love with our son but I also imagine she would be furious just as I know she probably is right now with the whole idea"

"What makes you think she would fall in love with our son?"

"Because I know our son would've grown to be an amazing young man with you as his mother"

Lara smiled and kissed her husband, _he always knew what to say_, "And you as his father"

Jor-El and Lara wrapped their arms around each other as they prepared themselves to go to sleep when Lara began once more.

"Jor-El I would like to throw a noble's party"

"A noble's party?"

She nodded, "A gathering of nobles all around the galaxy, especially royal families. This would be a great opportunity for the queen and princess to look for the suitable husband. I'm sure there would be at least one man of royal blood out there perfect for their princess"

"Are you sure?" Jor-El asked with concern in his face, "we haven't opened the gates in a while to the public since…"

"I know… but I want to do whatever I can to help my fellow sisters"

Jor-El smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, "Then so be it. We will host a party for nobles all around the galaxy in 5 days time. I leave the invitation of the Themysciran Queen and Princess to you"

"Thank you"

And with that, Jor-El and Lara finally turned their bedside lights off as they laid beside each other; their arms around each other. Jor-El slowly fell asleep but Lara couldn't fall asleep immediately… instead her thoughts were filled of nothing but her lost son: what he could've been like as a young man, what he would've looked like (she imagined just like his father) and whether or not he would've lived a happy life- just like the one she was living- in the future. And especially, how every time she thought of him, she could feel regret and guilt of how she allowed him to slip past her arms…

Soon, her mind grew tired and so did her eyes… but not before a tear rolled down her cheek…

"Kal-El… my son… I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Finally managed to post this chapter! Been busy lately and I hate not being able to upload immediately :( but thanks for the patience guys :D**

**Clark is finally close to getting to Krypton and finding out who he really is! Meanwhile, it seems there is a history between Lara and Hyppolyta. I didn't put every detail of their history and decided to spread it around the chapters.**

**Thank you so much for those who reviews a lot and hope that you continue so. Please please review because it is those reviews that keeps me going in writing these stories. I look forward to them very much**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback! I really appreciate them, they were what motivates me to keep writing and its because of your reviews and favourites of the story that I present you this new chapter! Hope you like it **

* * *

_**Kingdom of Themyscira**_

Diana marched along the wide hallways of their marble palace. She had just come from training when her childhood friend and personal server, Mala called out to her with a demand from her mother to come to the throne room. It was due to this that Diana still had some of her safety armour on her body. Diana hadn't been in a very good mood since her mother's announcement of the Goddess's demands. She not only found it unreasonable but suspicious as well. If the Goddesses' wanted an alliance for their kingdom with another surely a child wasn't necessary for an alliance right? A marriage was enough and it would only be until the couple decided to have a child that they would have one. Although in Diana's mind, there would have been no way for her to bear a child… and it wasn't because of the concept of being with a man… not at all… it was something more…

Diana didn't need to announce herself to the two guards at both sides of the huge doors. They immediately opened the doors for her and allowed her in.

"You called for me mother?"

Hyppolyta sat on a large marble throne situated in the middle of the room structured by polished stone pillars. She remained seated, her back straight as she looked intently to her daughter.

"Yes. I want you to prepare for a trip" she didn't flinch, "there will be a couple of warriors coming with us as well as General Philippus. You may bring Mala with you if you want"

"A trip? A trip to where?"

"Krypton"

"Krypton?" Diana was surprised. She knew of the history between her mother and the queen of Krypton which was why she knew the reason for short contacts between the two worlds. Krypton and Themyscira was never in shaky interactions with each other; when one world needed help, the other would offer it; but Diana was surprised a visit would occur between them and so she asked her mother, "why are we going to Krypton mother?"

"The El King and Queen are throwing a noble's ball where nobles and royal families all over the galaxy will attend"

"Why the sudden party? The El family hasn't opened their gates to the public for a long while" Diana knew of the incident that occurred the year before she was breathed life by the Gods. She had heard the story from her mother a couple of times. Although she had never met the queen and king, she could only imagine how painful it was for them to lose their only son and at such a young age, when their life was only just beginning.

"This party is a benefit for us as much as for them"

"What do you mean?"

"Lara knows of our current predicament and she has decided to help us by hosting a party of nobles. Most of them will be of royal families and they can act as candidates to be your husband. It is a great opportunity for you to find an honest man of royal blood."

"But mother this sounds rather… shallow"

"Shallow?"

"To hold a party where I am given the choice to pick a man suitable for me without any of these men knowing? It's as if we can immediately assume that they would want me, when neither of us knew each other at all"

"That might be true but as I said, we are in a predicament and when we are in a predicament such as this, we have no choice but to grab the opportunity handed to us. We could only do our best and act in our best"

Diana understood what her mother meant and to be honest, she couldn't agree more and so when her mother had finished, she replied, "Very well. I will prepare myself and the group of warriors coming with us. I will also get our spaceship prepared for the journey. Also, I want Mala to come with me"

Hyppolyta nodded. Diana bowed and left the room. Hyppolyta stared at her daughter as she watched her leave. She felt sympathetic with her daughter. She remembered how her daughter used to be such a rebellious young woman; escaping the palace and refusing to follow orders from her teachers and even her, her own mother. Diana used to be such a young spirited girl with a dream to travel and see the world beyond hers and Hyppolyta knew that there was only one person who stood in the way of her daughter and her daughter's dreams… It was her.

Diana had finally arrived at her chambers and closed the door behind her. She closed the windows and curtains around her as well. Silence fell in the room and it lingered. Her head was down but…

With a huge grin on her face, she jumped up on her bed and grabbed a pillow to which she pressed her face on it as she squealed. She threw the pillows up in the air after as she threw her body and lay on her back on her bed. She still had the huge grin on her face as she did.

Diana might've matured and became more responsible in her ways and duties as the princess and future queen but she had not forgotten her dreams- her dreams to see the world. And their trip to Krypton will allow her to make one forward step into her dreams.

"Krypton huh?" she talked to herself, "I wonder what kind of a planet Krypton is"

Like a little child, she jumped out of her bed and immediately ran to her wardrobe where she grabbed a massive linen bag- which would act as her suitcase- and prepared her luggage for the trip. All along with a massive grin on her face.

* * *

_**Planet Earth- Metropolis**_

"Lois? I don't think we're supposed to be here"

"Toughen up Smallville. This'll be a good experience for you"

Clark crouched as he followed Lois beside an abandoned warehouse. The abandoned warehouse had been an old steel warehouse but due to the increasing steel manufacturing factories that crept up around Metropolis, the warehouse had been completely abandoned. Clark still hadn't had any idea of what he was doing-creeping up around the warehouse- with Lois yet somehow he could only do nothing but follow her. Clark had checked into a small hotel in Metropolis to stay until their flight to Krypton; since then Lois have been appeared outside his door and dragged him around places.

"Can you please explain to me once again why we are here?"

"I told you," Lois turned to him, "there have been rumours of a small gang that buys and sells drugs around this area and I just found out that this warehouse is their base of operations"

"This is a dangerous task you want to do here Lois and I'm somehow glad you brought me along to keep an eye on you but…. Why exactly did you bring me?"

"You want to go to Krypton right?" she eyed him. Clark nodded. "Then the best thing for you is to get experience in these situations"

"Situations?"

"Being able to get away easily from opponents or going against them"

"Why would we have opponents in Krypton?"

"Not exactly opponents but more like security guards" she turned back and peeked through a small hole to check the situation from the inside

"Security guards?"

Lois simply nodded but didn't turn back to look at him, "Krypton is not only a strong and famous planet for their huge advance on science but the magnitude of their strong army as well"

"Wait wait why would we have to run away and go against their security guards?"

Lois didn't reply, her attention was fixed on the situation that occurred from inside the warehouse. "Lois?"

Lois finally turned to look at him, "Sorry what?"

"I said why would we have to run away from security guards?"

Lois immediately stood up, "I'll tell you later, right now we need to sneak in"

"Wait Lois!" he whispered loudly after her

Cark followed Lois down an entrance at the back of the warehouse. Before they entered, Lois turned to look at him and gave a sly smile, "Besides the other reason I wanted you to come with me is so that we can get to know each other before we go off on our big adventure to Krypton"

"Big adventure?"

Clark swore he had never understood Lois at all. She was too unpredictable for him and he could never get what she was thinking but Clark knew that it was that side of Lois that made her a strong and independent woman. And Clark was okay with it.

As they quietly entered the warehouse, they found themselves behind stacks of large crates. There were blocks of steel metals scattered around the floor while bigger blocks were stacked at the side with each other. Clark laid low, very low (his large build made him too obvious). Lois turned around and whispered to him, "You stay here I'll be right back"

"Wait Lois!"

It was too late; Lois rushed towards behind another set of crates. Clark then suddenly heard voices from at least three men…

"Was it really a good idea to let the guy go? He might tell on us about the drugs we sold him"

"What could he have done? His ribs are already broken just by being threatened by Brad here"

"Ha! He was too weak!"

Clark turned to look at Lois who gave him a sly smile as she held a voice recorder at her right hand and tapped it with her left hand finger. Clark knew what she was implying: she was recording their voices for evidence and what she needed him to do was take a picture with the camera she gave him earlier before they arrived. Clark sighed as he took the camera from his bag. He stood to sneakily point the camera at the culprits but when he looked through the lens, he could see no one…

"Looks like we have a couple of intruders here"

Clark turned to see that Lois had been held by the arms by a tall muscular man with brown hair. Clark tried to charge after him but he was stopped with "Ah ah ah! I can break this woman's arm if you try to do anything funny"

Clark flinched and concentrated at the guy and Lois that he didn't notice the two men behind him. One of them tried to punch him in the face but was responded with an "AHH!" from himself and a shaking hand. Clark wasn't fazed at all with the attack but his attacker definitely was.

As his attacker tried to get rid of the aching pain from his knuckles, the other grabbed a small metal bar beside him and lunged at Clark. Clark simply avoided him and grabbed the bar from him. He was very careful in not using all of his strength when he pushed the guy away from him. He still ended up almost at the other side of the room.

Clark turned back to look at the muscular man who continued to have his grips on Lois' arm, "Wh-what the hell are you?!"

"A farm boy" Clark introduced himself

Suddenly the man groaned when Lois stomped on his feet with her heels. As he tried to clutch his feet with his hand, Lois elbowed him on his groin. He groaned even more as he bent and covered it but was met with another punch on the face by Lois.

Clark was surprised at the scene he had just seen. He knew Lois was a tough woman, being able to hold her ground against anyone… he just didn't know how tough.

Lois brushed her hair back as he approached Clark, whose mouth fell open from the shock, "Are you okay Smallville?"

"Y-yes but more importantly, are _you_ okay?"

"That? That was nothing," she scoffed, "believe me I've encountered worse"

"I see…"

Lois picked up her recorder and brushed some of the dust that fell on it. She looked over her recorder and its state that she failed to notice a bar of steel on the floor and tripped on it.

"Lois are you okay?" he extended his arm to her

Lois sighed, "Yeah thanks"

Before Lois managed to reach his hand, the door beside them suddenly bursts open. Police then suddenly ran inside with guns that pointed everywhere around the room. Although both Clark and Lois noticed that most of the guns were pointed to Clark.

"Freeze!" a police officer shouted at Clark, "put the metal down and put your hands in the air!"

The metal? Clark suddenly remembered how he took the metal bar from his attacker's hand and that he continued to hold it in his hands.

"This isn't-"Lois tried to reason with them

" It's okay miss, they won't be going anywhere" the police reassured her

"No you got it wrong-"

"Arrest that man including the three who are knocked down on the floor!" he commanded

"I'm not with them officer!" Clark pleaded to him

"Silence!" another police came from behind him and placed handcuffs on his hands, "anything you say will or will not be held against you in court"

Clark sighed as he was lead to a police car while Lois tried to explain herself but was completely ignored. Clark then whispered to himself, "I guess this was why Jimmy didn't want to come in the first place…"

* * *

Clark dumped his bag on the floor after which he fell on his couch. It had been a really long day for Clark; going on a dangerous mission with Lois, being arrested for no fault of his own, having to wait for a long time down at the precinct until he was eventually released. The commanding police officer was too stubborn that he didn't believe half of Lois' stories and even if he did, he wouldn't have pardoned her easily due to her risky strategies. It wasn't until Perry came and managed to convince the officer to pardon the two that they were finally released.

Clark might've gotten half the idea of why Lois wanted him to come with her but he still didn't know the full reason. This somehow bothered him but his mind was too tired after the long day that he decided to push the thought to the back of his mind. At that moment, he had more important things to worry about- his flight to Krypton.

Their flight with the other reporters from the programme was scheduled to leave the next day and since Lois dragged him out, he didn't have a lot of time left to prepare. The reporter's programme was introduced by the royal family of Krypton to specific news companies around the planet Earth. This allowed reporters to report and tell Earth the daily lives of their Kryptonian society. Both Perry and Lois found this a way by Krypton to gain a good relationship with Earth; whether Lois and Perry thought this was a good idea or not, Clark didn't know. Somehow, Lois managed to get Clark a passage by convincing Perry that Clark had to come with her and Jimmy to Krypton. It took Lois a long while to convince Perry but for some reason, Perry decided to give Clark a temporary position as a reporter and the last ticket he had left to Clark. He still couldn't understand why Perry gave him such an opportunity but he was thankful- in fact he felt indebted to him.

Clark finally took out his suitcase. Since he had already packed before his trip to Metropolis, he didn't need to pack a lot anymore. He only needed a couple more things and he was prepared…ready for his trip to Krypton.

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter finally up immediately XD**

**I was told that my first chapter(Clark's story) was very similar to Disney's Hercules. It's just to say that I had no means in making them similar. Although you would say both characters have the same circumstances but I wanted to portray Clark in a different way: the same but more different in the comics as well. It's what you might call an unbelievable coincidence. I do not own the characters etc, they belong to DC but the story idea is mine :)**

**Anyway, they're finally getting close to getting to Krypton XD will fate let these two souls meet? I wont say anything much anymore except I decided to let Clark and Lois bond as friends in this chapter. This would be clear later :)**

**Thank you again to the reviews! I love reading all of the so much and they're what keeps me going and being ale to write more chapters in less than a week so please keep them going :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Throughout the day, I have received a lot of great reviews and positive feedbacks from all of you readers and I couldn't have been happier. Thank you so so so much and it is because of these great reviews that I finished this chapter for all of you to read. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

_**Planet Earth- Washington DC**_

Clark watched as reporters from all over the world gathered into one huge room. There were about 80-100 people in the room yet he still managed to hear the yawns Jimmy let out from beside him. Clark, Lois and Jimmy had to wake up at about 4:00 in the morning to catch the 5:00 morning flight from Metropolis to Washington. For Clark, it wasn't unusual for him to wake up at about that time since he always had to wake up early to feed the barn animals and do his chores at the farm. It was clear to Clark that Jimmy and Lois weren't used to waking up at about that time though- Jimmy's hair was still a bit ruffled while Lois' luggage were still all over the place.

Clark looked around the room and saw the different people from different countries; some he recognised from TV while others he didn't. There were reporters from Britain, France, Spain, China, Japan and other countries. He was surprised at the number of people the Kryptonian monarchy allowed to enter the programme.

They were inside one of the convention rooms in the White House. Clark, of course, felt privileged to be allowed entrance in the White House while Lois and Jimmy looked as if they have been in the White House before.

"Jimmy Lois are you both okay?" Clark asked the two

"Huh?" Lois turned to Clark, "we're fine why?"

"Well you both fell asleep on the plane over here the whole time… will you be able to stay awake until the flight?"

Lois sighed and shook her head, "Smallville my body might feel tired but my mind isn't. Come on! How can I not be excited?! This is the greatest opportunity for the story of a lifetime and I will be the one to win a Pulitzer Prize from this programme!" Lois exclaimed in glee

"Lois always gets excited when a story is almost at her grasp CK" Jimmy commented, "it's okay you'll get used to it"

Clark was amazed. The relationships he saw between the workers in the Daily Planet especially those of Perry, Lois and Jimmy were like those of a family. It might not have been obvious from the start but he knew immediately that there was a bond between those people. And somehow, Clark felt as if he was becoming part of it… he was happy at the thought.

Suddenly, a woman dressed finely in her suit stood at the front of the convention behind the announcement stand.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to this great opportunity presented to us by the Kryptonian royal family. You will all soon board the space shuttle that would take you to the planet Krypton in a short moment but for now, a few words from the president of United States. President Lex Luthor!"

At that moment, a clean, bald-headed and shaved man in white suit walked towards the stand and waved to the reporters with a smile. Clark thought that he seemed like a decent guy but he also felt there was something about him that made Clark felt uneasy. Behind the President, a man with dark hair in a dark suit trailed after him. He was a tall and broad man with good looks. Clark soon recognised him from the TV as the son of the billionaire philanthropist and doctor from Gotham City, Thomas Wayne, who died a couple of years ago from a heart attack. His son- who continued to trail after the president- soon took on his father's shoes and became the CEO of Wayne enterprise. It seemed he was on good terms with the president and became a friend and adviser to Luthor.

President Luthor finally stood behind the stand and cleared his throat as he began,

"Thank you all for coming from across oceans to come here and eventually travel to another planet. We were given a great opportunity by the King and Queen of Krypton to gain an insight on the daily lives and the world of Kryptonians. Our planet and theirs have tried to co-exist with each other so that we may find peace across our universe. And so I would hope that once you've walked out from that space shuttle from Krypton, you will share to us the great memories you've experienced from Krypton. Moreover, I would like us to thank Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises," he extended his arms as if to present the man in the dark suit beside him, "for his generosity in making sure your trip will be safe and memorable"

Everyone in the room clapped as the man stepped forward with a smile and bowed. The president then continued, "Your space shuttle is ready and with that I pray for your safe journey. I will see you all in a few weeks' time"

And with that, he bowed and walked out of the room with a smile, surrounded by men in black and followed by Bruce Wayne.

"Man I'm so jealous of that Wayne guy!" Jimmy began

"What do you mean?" Clark asked

"He has it all! Looks, money and girls! He was rumoured to be a playboy until he decided to concentrate on politics for a while. Since then it seems he have been on a lot of news covers on politics"

"I don't know," Lois interjected, "he really doesn't have that much appeal as a rich boy. To me he's just like any other rich boy trying to gain a good reputation and more popularity"

"You really think so?" Clark wondered since he didn't really saw the man like the way Lois described him, "It seems to me as if he's actually trying hard"

"I don't know what kind of eyes you got Smallville but you have a good perception of things"

"Thanks"

Suddenly, a voice from the speaker announced, "All reporters please make sure you registered yourself on the front desk and please follow the flight stewardess' to the space shuttle. Ready for the space launch"

* * *

It wasn't long until they finally arrived at the space station. It was, of course, huge with electronics all over the place but with a structure similar to that of a normal airport. Clark, Lois and Jimmy followed the stewardess assigned for their group and walked along a wide tube that connected the exit of the space station to the entrance of the space shuttle. Finally, they found themselves inside a long tube that stood upwards with seats that sat very close to each other and in rows as each of them faced upwards. Just how the space station looked like a normal airport, the space shuttle looked like a normal airplane- well… a slanted airplane. Clark noticed that there weren't enough seats for the massive numbers of reporters in the programme. He simply deduced that there must've been more than one space shuttle ready for all of them.

Clark, Lois and Jimmy took their seats beside each other. Suddenly two seatbelts from both sides of their chair came from over their shoulder and down their seat by their legs. They were forced to look up the whole time as they waited for the other seats to be filled.

"Not exactly first class seats" Lois complained

"Better than nothing I guess" Clark replied. Lois sat between both Clark and Jimmy. Suddenly, he noticed Jimmy's pale face and disturbed look, "Jimmy are you okay"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine CK" he waved his hand to him, "just feeling a little sick that's all…"

"But we're not even moving yet Jimmy! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Lois shouted at Jimmy

"Hey it's not my fault! I didn't really know since I've never been in a space shuttle before" Jimmy argued

"But you were okay during the flight earlier from Metropolis" Clark told him

"Well this is a very different flight though"

"Well don't go throwing up on me!" Lois warned him

"I don't think I will during the flight since we'll all be put into sleep during the whole journey but…" Jimmy looked as if he was about to puke," I might before… the trip…"

"Hey hey hey! Then go to sleep already or something!" Lois tried to move further away from Jimmy

"I can't just go to sleep at the snap of a finger!"

"Yes you can! You're lazy enough to!"

All the while Jimmy and Lois continued to argue, Clark called out for a stewardess and whispered to her, "Hi my friend is feeling sick. Is there any chance that we can put him to sleep right now so it won't cause a mess?"

The stewardess thought for a moment but soon nodded. She struggled to walk towards Jimmy but as soon as she did, she whispered to Jimmy what Clark had told her. Jimmy simply nodded and took the gas mask from her hand and put it over his nose and mouth. It didn't take long for Jimmy to fall asleep- into a deep sleep.

The silence that fell in the shuttle after Jimmy fell asleep soon disappeared when reporters came flooding in the shuttle and occupied more empty seats. A couple of minutes later, Lois turned and looked at Clark intently. Clark flinched at the sudden movement from her.

"Lois what's wrong?" Clark asked

"Clark before we arrive at Krypton," she began, "I want you to tell me the whole truth"

"Truth?"

"I want you to be able to trust me. Where did you get that crest necklace?"

"I told you from-"

Clark was halted with a sudden glare from Lois. Clark then knew that there was no point in hiding the truth from her.

"Okay I'll tell you the truth but you'll think it's really crazy"

"Try me," she smiled to him, "I've heard more crazy stories that you ever had in your lifetime"

Clark sighed as he prepared himself, "I wasn't exactly born here on Earth. My parents found me when I was a baby in a space ship that landed on their farm. The only thing they found in the spaceship with me was this crest necklace. Since then, they took me in and raised me as their own child. My parents have no idea what this crest means but they told me that this kind of symbol can only be found in Krypton. That's why I'm determined to get to Krypton… to find out who my real parents are and why I was sent here in Earth"

Lois didn't say anything but instead, continued to look intently at Clark. Clark, on the other hand, felt ashamed of his previous lie that he kept his head down as he continued, "I can understand if you think I'm crazy. Normally people would"

"No not at all" Lois finally replied, she let go of her gaze at Clark and sat back on her chair, "to be honest, I think that that's a much more convincing story than what you had earlier. You might not know this Smallville but you're a terrible liar"

Clark kept his head down, "I know… and I'm sorry I lied"

Lois sighed and sat straight, "Look I'm not mad at you for lying. I do that all the time to get the story I want. I just wanted to know the truth so that we can both trust each other"

Clark looked up and smiled at her," It has been great hanging out with you Lois"

"Isn't it?" she joked and laughed

"I know I'm a terrible liar but how were you so sure that I was lying?"

"Probably because I haven't exactly been truly honest with you as well"

"What do you mean?"

"That crest means more than just a souvenir from Krypton"

"Then you know what this crest is?" Clark almost jumped from his seat in excitement, "what does this crest mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Lois explained, "but what I do know is that in Krypton, their families have crests as a sort of I.D, if you want to call it, that introduces themselves from each other. Much like how we show our IDs or passports when buying or going somewhere restricted, the Kryptonians uses this crests to show that they come from specific families and therefore gives them passage if it allows them. If you're from a noble family or came from a rich family, the easier it is for you to get pass"

"So does that mean this could be my family crest?"

"Yes," Lois continued," Kryptonian families have their own symbols on their crests and it is these symbols that tells others or proves to others that you came from that family."

"This means that whichever Kryptonian family held this symbol in their name…" Clark's voice trailed off as he stared at the "S" symbol embedded on the pentagonal crest, "is my real family"

Lois simply nodded and put her hand on Clark's shoulder, "Clark neither of us know which family it is but I can assure you that I will help you find your family…" she looked over her shoulder and at the sleeping Jimmy, "and well… I'm sure Jimmy would as well. We're friends now right?"

Clark smiled as he looked up to Lois. He never imagined that he and Lois would become such great friends after a day's meeting. Her determination in completing her works was also reflected on her determination to help those around her. And Clark was more than glad, she was his friend. Without her, he wouldn't have gotten as close as to getting to Krypton and finding out the truth as he was by then.

"We are and I'm happy that you think so too" Clark smiled at her

"Don't worry about it," Lois grinned at him, "besides you me and Jimmy are a trio! You're the strong and tough guy on the outside but shy on the inside; Jimmy is the clumsy tech guy; and of course, I'm the smart leader"

Clark laughed at her description of them as a trio even though he admitted that he didn't really agreed with all of it. Clark didn't care very much though. What he cared was the friends he luckily gained and the journey the space shuttle he was on was about to take him.

He finally understood the mystery of the crest a bit more and he felt closer to the truth than he ever had before.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice appeared from one of the speakers in the shuttle, "we are about to take off so please make sure that you put on your seatbelts and are tightly locked. It would take a whole day for us to arrive at Krypton so please slowly put on your gas masks that are situated beside your chairs. By the time you all wake up, food will be ready in front you and we would have already arrived on Krypton. So please sit tightly and good night."

Clark and Lois did as they were told and as Clark slowly lost consciousness of his surroundings, he realized he was nearly there…

To his other past, present and future…

* * *

_**Kingdom of Themyscira**_

"Princess Diana we are ready!"

A young warrior stood straight behind Diana as the princess continued to look out their spaceship's window. Diana turned around to face the warrior and told her, "Very well then we shall drive off to Krypton"

"Yes your majesty"

The young warrior bowed. After she left, Diana turned around and looked outside the window once more to catch a glimpse of her home before they left. It would be a long while since they can return to their kingdom from their trip and Diana imagined a lot would have changed by the time they returned- not the place itself but Diana and those around her.

She took a deep breath as she felt their ship lift itself off the ground. She was leaving her home and she felt uneasy. It was the first time she ever left her home and she felt both excited and scared of what lay ahead for her.

Although at the corner of both Diana's heart and mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important waiting for her in Krypton… something she wouldn't hesitate to find…

Because she felt as if her future was with them ahead of her…

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Due to the great support of you readers, I managed to finish this :) I told you your reviews are what motivates me XD**

**Anyway, they're finally on their trip which means they will finally arrive at Krypton! Especially our favourite couple so look out for them in future chapters! That's all I can say for now cos I dont want to ruin much but again thank you very much for all of your reviews! :D**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and keep posting more reviews please! I love reading your reviews and positive feedbacks! **

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

A headache hit Clark as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he clutched his head to try and ease the pain- it didn't work. He looked around him and saw that the other reporters were also waking up. He turned beside him to see that Lois and Jimmy were still asleep with the gas mask on their faces. Clark then realized he still had his own and removed the mask from his face. He suddenly felt a numbing pain on his stomach which then growled. He hadn't eaten anything for a whole day which made complete sense why his stomach growled.

Suddenly, he heard a groan from beside him. It was Lois. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately took off the gas mask from her face and looked around- just like what Clark did.

"Are we there yet?" Lois asked

"I'm not sure but I imagine we're almost there" Clark replied

"Ahh damn it!" Lois clutched her stomach, "what I wouldn't give for a donut right now"

"The stewardess are arriving with our food"

Clark pointed to the air stewardess that floated inside the space shuttle with packs of tubes on their hands. They served each and every reporter in the shuttle.

"Do you think we should wake Jimmy up?" Clark asked as he looked at Jimmy who seemed to have drooled inside the gas mask

"Nah he'll wake up when he wakes up"

Finally the food was given to them in the form of small tubes. They were handed a tubular food pack. Lois stared at hers for a while and began, "This? Is this the only food we get after a whole day of nothing but sleep?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is the only thing we can give you for now" the stewardess told her, "if you eat any hard food, you might throw up"

"So dehydrated food is the only choice?" Lois continued

"I'm really sorry ma'am"

"It's okay Lois," Clark interjected as he felt sorry for the stewardess, "I'm sure you'll get more food by the time we arrive at Krypton"

"There better be" Lois murmured

As soon as the stewardess floated away, Lois continued her complaints, "I thought there would be a nice juicy steak in front of me by the time I woke up"

Clark laughed weakly, "I think that's only for royalty"

"Ahh" Lois sighed, "how lucky are those royals? Must be nice to get all the food you want"

Clark realized then that Lois was a person who cared and ate a lot of food, "Being a royal? That sounds like a pressure to be honest"

"What are you talking about?" Lois eyed him but Clark decided to ignore her. Instead, he replaced it with another weak laugh to lighten the mood but he soon stopped when he saw Lois' glare at him. Both Clark and Lois then proceeded to eat their food from its tube. There was a look of disgust from both their faces as they sipped the food. The food was like toothpaste to them, only it had a rougher texture and the taste was bland. Lois didn't say anything anymore about the food but instead just swallowed the whole food in one gulp to deprive her from the awful taste even more. The quantity of the food might've been small but it was enough to fill up their stomach

It wasn't soon after that Jimmy woke up from his deep sleep. He felt the pain on his head and stomach greater than Clark and Lois did. At one point, Jimmy was sure to throw up when Lois began shouting at him again. Jimmy tried not to because of it. As soon as he calmed down, the first words that came from his mouth were "Where's the food?"

Lois simply handed him his tubular food with a straight face. Jimmy wondered what it was that was handed to him by Lois, "What is this?"

"Your food" Lois replied in a monotone

"My food?" Jimmy immediately gave a shocked look on his face, "This is it?!"

"Take it or leave it" Lois eyed him

Jimmy then reluctantly took his food from Lois' hand and with a disgusted look on his face, ate it.

_**Planet Krypton- Imperial Palace**_

Jor-El, the King of Krypton worked with the chemicals and technologies in his personal laboratory. It had been a while since he had ventured in his own laboratory and the feeling of being able to work with chemicals and technologies eased him. He had been kept busy with paper works and political issues that needed to be dealt with. The preparation for the noble's ball was taken by his wife as she didn't want to spend time in his laboratory due to the overwhelming memory she felt whenever she entered the room. 22 years… he and his wife, Lara, had had to suffer for 22 years over the loss of their son. Jor-El was of course, pained by the news of the loss of his son. He immediately ordered his army for a full search of his son around Krypton and the galaxy. They never found him. Although there would've been a chance for them to find the prince if only the tracker placed on the spaceship wasn't destroyed during the shooting. In the end, they concluded that the spaceship must've been hit by one of the passing asteroids and meteorites that day.

Lara and his son were the best things that came in Jor-El's life and losing one of them was hard for him. Although he decided then that he couldn't dwell on the thought so much like his wife had been doing. No… he had to be strong. He was a King of an entire planet and his people looked up to him. He needed to be strong, for both his wife and his people. It was his job as the husband, father and King to be stronger and become the pillar to which his wife could lean on. It was that reason that he couldn't show a sad face to his wife all the time even though it was one of the most painful things he had to do. If his wife saw his crying face, then Lara would've been compelled to cry as well… and he didn't want that at all.

Suddenly, clearance into the lab was approved to a robot in human form. It was Jor-El's personal assistant, Kon-El. Since he didn't want anyone beside him and his wife to enter his laboratory, he decided to create a robot that only did whatever Jor-El ordered.

"Good morning your highness" Kon-El greeted

"Good morning Kon-El" Jor-El looked at the robot, "what does my schedule look like for today?"

The robot then looked at the technology on his hand. It was a very thin tablet whose screen radiated and floated in front of him.

"The reporters from Earth will be arriving shortly for the programme you introduced to the people of Earth," Kon-El began, "the plan was to send them to an East central building where they would be staying. We will allow for them to settle in and have dinner until the next day where they will begin their tour of historical aspects of Krypton"

"I see," Jor-El continued to play with his machine, "I will greet them after their first tour"

"Then I will put it on your agenda"

"When will be the Queen and Princess of Themyscira arriving?"

"Tomorrow your highness," Kon-El replied, "at precisely 0700 hours at the Kryptonian Space Station"

"Good. Inform me and my wife as soon as they arrive and prepare for them a whole floor in the palace to stay"

"Actually your highness the Queen demanded for them to stay in one of your other palaces"

"Very well," Jor-El nodded to the robot, "ask my wife where she would like them to stay. She knows them more than anyone else here in Krypton"

"As you wish"

"Is there anything else?" Jor-El asked

"You have a meeting with the council at noon today"

Jor-El took a deep breath as he thought of facing the council. He might've been the king but he still needed a council to help keep peace in their planet. And so he was forced to meet with the council at least once a week to discuss political issues. He stood up and wiped his hand with a cloth as he told the robot, "Then I should prepare myself"

_**Planet Krypton- Kryptonian Space Station**_

Clark, Lois and Jimmy left the space shuttle with a light feeling that dominated their whole body. At first, they felt uneasy due to the sudden change in gravity but managed to hold their own. In front of them was a room that consisted mostly of the reporters that came with them from Earth. Clark didn't spot a lot of Kryptonian civilians in the place but did spot a lot of security guards around the area. He immediately knew that they were security guards due to the weapons on their hands and their hard armour with symbols Clark didn't understand embedded on their chest. Clark thought they might've been their family crests. Inside the room, both Clark and Jimmy were mesmerized with the advance technologies that sat all over the place. They weren't sure what exactly those machines were for but they were fascinated on their advanced designs and complicated functionality. Lois, on the other hand, wasn't very much amused. She wanted to go outside and explore the place immediately but due to the eyes of their group leader, she had to stand still.

The reporters were all put into at least 5 groups- each with group leaders to keep an eye on them and lead them to their designated locations. Of course, Clark, Lois and Jimmy were put together as they came from the same newspaper company but their group leader, a tall skinny woman with glasses that went by the name Marge, knew of Lois' rebellious personality, which made it harder for Lois to do anything.

Soon after, a woman dressed in a purple sleeveless dress stood in front of all of them. The dress had a long skirt that went down up to her feet. Its upper design involved a collar around the back of her neck but with a V-neckline design at the front; that was inches away from her chest. She was beautiful but her beauty was a different kind of beauty than the ones he had seen from Earth.

She stood in front of the crowd and with a monotonic voice, covered with a slight smile; she introduced herself, "Good evening to you all guests from the planet Earth! My name is Al-Kann and I will be one of your respective guides around Krypton. For the next few weeks, you will see and experience the lifestyle of us, Kryptonians here in our planet. Now if you come with us, we will bring you to the East Central building where you would all stay for the next couple of weeks. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me or the other guides you will meet later on"

They soon exited the Space Station only to be mesmerised by the difference and wonder of the city that lay in front of them. Tall buildings- taller than any buildings or landmarks in Earth- stood high and at distance from each other. Small hovercrafts- the size of a car- floated all around the place; some landed on top of buildings while others landed on the streets in front of them. The streets, on the other hand, were filled with Kryptonians dressed in almost similar clothes from each other: the men wore tight collared suits in different dark colours while the women wore long collared dresses- much similar to Al-Kann's. Most of the places were covered in tall buildings, advanced machineries but Clark noticed there were still trees and plants on the streets but with the liveliness of an almost withered plant- still with colour but without vibrancy. Clark stared at awe of the surroundings around him, there were all too different but almost the same as Earth's- it was as if he was looking at what Earth would look like in a faraway future. Although the thing that caught Clark's eyes the most was the red sun that shone in the sky. He thought at first that the red glow that came from the sky was due to a bright sunset since it was supposed to be almost night-time but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the sun, he knew straight away that it was the infamous red sun, Rao, he had heard about when he was a kid.

Suddenly, he felt weak… as if his strength were being sapped away from him. He felt his knees weakened but before he fell on the ground, Jimmy caught him.

"Clark are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he supported him on the shoulder

"Yeah… I just feel weak" Clark tried to regain his strength

"It might just be from the exhaustion of the flight," Lois suggested, "we'd better get you to your room"

It wasn't soon until all of the reporters had to ride in one massive hovercraft prepared for them at the back of the Space Station. Jimmy supported Clark to the hovercraft while Lois led them the way. The space inside the hovercraft was huge; it didn't look crammed at all for 90 reporters and security guards which prevented Clark from feeling uneasy with his situation. During the ride, the three of them looked out the window to catch more glimpses of the city. As Clark continued to look, he felt at ease somehow with the place… as if it wasn't an alien planet to him. Also, the feeling of being high above the ground was an exhilarating feel for him and even though he felt weak during the whole time, he was happy.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a huge structured building in the middle of the city. The structured building was surrounded by a massive circular space which was cut from the rest of the city by massive white walls. It was as if the place was an entire city all on its own. In the circular space were security guards, no… they were different from security guards; they wore, what seemed to be, much heavier and stronger armour than the ones he saw before and their outfits were much grander than the security guards he saw in the Space Station- they were in uniforms of bright blue and red colours. Clark compared them to the security guards found around palaces in Earth- the ones that stood all day without movement around gates of the palaces. Clark felt that the guards were all very much in uniform which would have made the whole place tense if it wasn't for the few hedges and flowers that scattered around beautifully in the area. The structured building on the other hand was grand. It was tall and wide: it had at least five floors but Clark could see that the building was also stretched in size. It wasn't long until Clark finally put the whole thing together. It was a palace- the palace where the King and Queen of Krypton resided.

"That place is huge!" Jimmy exclaimed

"That's a palace I think" Clark told Jimmy

"Yeah," Lois interjected, "it's the palace of the King and Queen of Krypton. I heard that that is the central palace and that is where most gathering of nobles and royalties take place"

"That palace is bigger than any of the palaces I've seen put together!" Jimmy commented

"And that's not their only palace it seems" Lois continued, "they have more than one palace: there are also ones located at the north, east, west and south of the city- but smaller than the central palace. The rest are in other cities of Krypton"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jimmy shouted out of shock

"I'm never kidding Jimmy"

"You seem to be knowledgeable about all of this Lois" Clark pointed out

"I studied on my Kryptonian history while I was preparing for our flight"

That would explain all of the books scattered all around Lois' place when they came to pick her up the morning of the flight

"Although I gotta say," Lois continued, "there weren't that a lot of information on Krypton on the books I found and read"

"Maybe Krypton is a closed book"

"I doubt it. Krypton is by far the richest and most popular planet in the galaxy. If Krypton fell, resources around the galaxy that are sent from Krypton will decrease and that could cause a lot of problems to the other planets"

"Krypton seems like a sturdy planet though. They're rich in technologies that can help them survive and their army looks strong"

"Yeah… No planet can go against Krypton and their army"

"Speaking of which," Clark began, "those palaces they have… it's all for the King and Queen? That might seem lonely… And judging from the strength of this planet, it must make sense that they have a strong ruler but what if the King dies? Don't the King and Queen have any children?"

"Not at the moment no" Lois replied, "although I've heard rumours before that they used to have a child who was killed during an invasion of the palace. The palace gates were shut down since then"

"A child…"

"I think we're here!" Jimmy shouted

As they looked out the window, Clark realized that the reason Jimmy was able to identify which building it was they were landing on was due to the fact that the building had a heliport right next to it and had a number of security guards and Kryptonians that surrounded the place- Clark guessed that they were the building's personnel- or kind of like the hotel personnel.

After they exited the hovercraft, they were called into their groups. Their group leader, Marge, called them and registered them on her clipboard. Clark was then put back into the memories he had when he was in a school field trip to the zoo. They were then led inside the building, or as Lois called it, their hotel. Once inside, they noticed that the hotel was not much different than the ones on Earth- except they were bigger and more advanced. They had screens that floated from their monitors and after they were once again registered on the hotel's computer, with their group, they rode on an elevator that zoomed up to their floor in a matter of seconds. As they exited the elevator, Marge turned around to look at all of them and announced,

"This whole building is reserved only for the purpose of all of us that came from Earth," whispers were then heard from other reporters, "and this whole floor is for our group. There are 10 rooms in this floor and 20 of us so all of us will be sharing with somebody. Just follow the numbers on your cards to find your rooms"

And with that, Clark and Jimmy set off to find their room since they both had the same number on their cards. They finally found the door with the number "506". Lois came up to the room next to theirs,

"So I guess we're neighbours" Lois smiled to them

"Who's your roommate?" Jimmy asked her

"I don't know but I sure do hope it's not a shrieking bimbo"

"Lucky for you Ms Lane, I am not a shrieking bimbo" a voice came up from behind her. Clark and Jimmy gave out a surprised expression and as Lois turned to see who it was, she was shocked to see that it was none other than Marge.

"You?!" Lois exclaimed, "why you?!"

"You did not put anyone as your desired roommate in your registration and so you were left with me"

"I feel like this is more than just not finding anybody else"

"Perhaps," Marge shrugged her shoulders, "it might be a way for me to keep an eye on you and prevent you from causing trouble"

"This is unfair!" Lois whined, "I can just stay in the same room as Clark and Jimmy then! They won't mind"

Jimmy shook his head, "I would! You might not know this Lois but you snore really loudly"

"You were asleep before any of us were during that camping trip Jimmy so you didn't hear anything," Lois gave him a straight face, "and it wasn't me who snored like a freight train, it was you. Anna just lied to you when Mark complained the whole morning about the snoring he heard the whole night, to save you from being embarrassed"

Jimmy didn't say anything but he had a disbelief expression. Suddenly he turned to Marge and began, "CK and I are fine just on our own. She's your problem now Marge. Have a nice night!"

Jimmy took Clark's arm with his left hand and swiped his card on the machine next to the door with his right. The door instantly opened and Jimmy pulled Clark into the room. Before the door closed, both Clark and Jimmy heard Lois' voice, "Jimmy! I'll get back on you for this-"

Jimmy then gave out an "Hmph!" after which he stood with awe at the sight of the room. The room was especially spacious with two beds beside each other, separated by only a metal table with a lamp. The beds faced a large screened TV which dominated the wall opposite. The bathroom was beside the beds and when Clark entered the bathroom, he saw that the shower and toilet were activated by a machine controlled with a touch screen. At the other side of the beds was the glass window that reflected the magnificent scenery of the city. Clark stood in front of the glass window. He looked at the magnificent scenery of the city in front of him. Deep in his mind and heart, he was happy and excited. He was finally there- at the place where the truth lay and he was inches from finally uncovering it. Although he was excited, he was also scared… what if the truth was something he didn't want to hear? What if it was a painful truth? What if the reason he landed on Earth was because his parents didn't want him and decided to send him away?

Clark took out the crest necklace from inside his shirt and stared at it. It was the key to the identity of his family and he was determined to make sure it always stayed with him. Clark needed to know the truth… whether it was painful or not, Clark prepared himself for the possible outcomes of his encounter and so with a tight grip on his crest, he looked up at the city in front of him again and prepared himself for an adventure.

* * *

**Hey! I present to you chapter 8! I wont say anything much since I will upload chapter 9 in a matter of minutes. I worte chapter 8 and 9 together but decided to split them up since it was too long**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep those reviews coming please **

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The next day**_

_**The Planet of Krypton- Dar Forest**_

Clark, Lois and Jimmy stood in front of a forest of nothing but trees. The hovercraft that picked them up from their hotel has finally calmed its engines from behind them. Their first week was all about the historical aspects of Krypton. Each group of reporters were assigned to different places and were to work around a rota so that everyone will be able to see all of the historical aspects of Krypton. Lois didn't like the idea since she wanted to know information that was still to be told not the ones that were already told. Even still, Clark knew that it wasn't the only reason she was in a foul mood. She had to share a room with their strict group leader, Marge who kept a close eye on her the whole time. Lois didn't like being with Marge as much as Marge didn't want to be with Lois. Clark heard Marge said before that Lois was a foul-mouthed, rude and troublesome reporter. It made sense why the two disliked each other. Moreover, since Marge was the group leader, she was the one who had to wake up earlier than the rest and that meant Lois would have to be the first reporter to be woken up. Moreover, as soon as all of the reporters from their group have met up in the hallway, Lois and Jimmy didn't talk unless they had to.

Clark stood in the middle of Lois and Jimmy who gave out tense auras from each other. Clark felt uncomfortable. He couldn't have been gladder when their Kryptonian guide, who turned out to be Al-Kann, began,

"Krypton is a planet very much similar to Earth," she began, "although Krypton revolves faster than Earth which makes it more advanced and evolved than any other planet in the galaxy. Tens of years ago, brilliant scientists discovered a lot of new ways to advance our way of living and it is these that helps us today. Not only did we improve our culture and technology, we also improved our weapons and our army. The unbalance between science and army then caused a great civil war between the council and the army. It wasn't until the great royal family of El decided to let the two different things co-exist with each other through their own leadership." She continued, "Since scientists and the council knew they didn't have a lot of chance of defeating the army, they constructed a base inside a cave to which they created weapons of mass destruction- only to be used against the opposing armies. And that cave is found in the middle of this forest. Our scientists have worked hard to preserve these trees as a landmark in return. Artificial yellow sun is shone every day on these trees to make sure of its survival. Please be careful when following me to the cave as you might get lost"

Sure enough, the road to the cave was confusing. It wasn't hard for Clark to follow the woman as he was tall enough to see over the heads of other reporters but he still made sure she was in front of him. Finally, they arrived in front of a massive tall cave covered with leaves and branches. At first, Clark hadn't realized it was a cave since it looked more like a massive shrub than a cave. He only realized it when Al-Kann pushed a small bush of leaves away to reveal its entrance.

"The cave was covered with leaves and branches to make it look like a shrub for camouflage," Kal-Ann explained, "the success of this allowed for surprise attacks against the Kryptonian army"

Soon after, they entered the cave. Inside, a huge machine stood in the middle of the cave. There were countless buttons and screens on the machine. None of them understood what the machine was for but Al-Kann explained that it was for surveillance. Clark didn't believe her. The structure of the machine showed that it carried more energy than for just surveillance.

The other machines in the cave were scattered everywhere and had different structures than each other. It looked like they haven't been used in a really long time. The contents of the cave were fascinating but what was more fascinating was the level of floors in the cave that were connected by a staircase. Because of this, the cave looked like a house with multiple floors of rooms.

"You may explore the place if you wish but I implore you to not go deeper into the cave as you might get lost" Al-Kann announced

Clark began to walk towards one of the old machines so he may be able to examine it when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Lois.

"Well Smallville do you want to go cave exploring?" she smiled slyly

Clark felt uneasy, "Aren't we already?"

Lois shook her head, "I mean deeper into the cave"

"But we're not allowed to go there"

"Are you going crazy again Lois?" Jimmy entered the conversation

"I prefer common sense," Lois glared at Jimmy, "besides who said you can come?"

"No one did but don't hassle Clark and get him into trouble again" Jimmy pulled Clark by the arm

"I'm not going to get him into trouble! What do you think I am?!" Lois also pulled Clark closer to her by his other arm

The two began pulling Clark towards each other. Clark felt more than uncomfortable when the two kept on pulling him to both sides. It was as if they were playing tug-of-war with Clark as the rope.

"Says the person who got Clark arrested the first time they worked together" Jimmy continued

"It was a misunderstanding! The police commissioner was too stubborn!" Lois argued

"You still got him arrested!"

"And I got him out as well!"

"_Perry _got him out!"

"Let go of him Jimmy!" Lois pulled harder

"You let go of him! You'll just put him into trouble again!"

"I won't!"

Clark finally felt the pain from his arms, "Uh guys… it's starting to hurt…"

"You see?! You're hurting him!" Jimmy continued

"Me?! You pulled him first!"

"Uhh… guys it really hurts now!" Clark pleaded

Finally, they both let go of his arms. Clark rubbed his shoulders to ease the pain.

"Sorry CK" Jimmy was the first to apologise

"Yeah sorry Smallville"

"It's fine" Clark smiled at them

As he looked up, he saw that everybody in the room stared at them. The three of them felt uneasy. Soon after, Clark stood up and took a deep breath,

"Look guys we're a team," he told them, "we need to work together and in order to do that; we need to respect each other"

Both of them didn't say anything until Jimmy began, "you're right Clark I'm sorry" He then turned to Lois and held out his hand, "truce?"

Lois took his hand and shook it, "Truce"

"Good" Clark smiled, "well then, what's the plan?"

"I say we go deeper into the cave" Lois pointed to an entrance two floors above them

"But we're not allowed to" Jimmy argued

"Jimmy we won't be able to get any interesting stories if we go the same way as the rest"

"But if we get caught then we wouldn't have any stories at all!"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Your call CK" Jimmy turned to Clark who only listened through their conversation, "do you want to go or not?"

Clark thought for a moment and replied, "I say we go"

Lois jumped in excitement while Jimmy groaned. Clark continued, "Lois is right, we won't get any interesting stories if we just follow the others. Perry let me get a ticket to this planet and the least thing I could do is bring him an interesting story to publish"

"I knew it wasn't a mistake bringing you along Smallville!" Lois patted him on the back

"Fine!" Jimmy groaned

Lois and Jimmy made their way up the staircase while Clark followed after them when he suddenly bumped into someone. It was Al-Kann…

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" Clark didn't need to extend his arm to her since she managed to keep her balance, although she was still fazed by the encounter

"Yes. I am fine" she clutched her head and when she let go and looked up to Clark, she seemed stunned at Clark," You… what is your name?"

"C-Clark Kent…" Clark was nervous, "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you"

"No… that is of no concern… you look like," her voice trembled, "you look a lot like the-"

"Clark!" Lois called out

"I'm really sorry again" Clark apologized, "are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I am fine" her voice and manner suddenly changed- she straightened her back and cleared her throat, "please… continue to explore the cave"

Clark bowed to her and ran after Lois and Jimmy who were already at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Lois asked

"I bumped into our guide; she seemed fazed by my appearance"

"Looks like someone is attracted to you CK" Jimmy teased

"I don't think that's the case at all…"

"Well at least she's not following you" Lois looked behind Clark, "come on let's go"

* * *

Lois led the way for both Jimmy and Clark to follow. She led them deeper into the hole they found in the cave. Lois took it upon herself to bring a flashlight which lit their way. The space was too confined for Clark but spacious for both Lois and Jimmy since they weren't as tall as Clark. It was a relief for Clark when they finally exited the dark path.

At the other side of the tunnel was another room, but the ground in the room stopped before it touched the east wall. Clark slowly walked over the edge of the floor to see that it was nothing but a dark abyss. Clark then looked up and saw that there were floors on top of the one they were on.

"There's nothing here" Lois complained

"Since there's nothing here but that dark pit over there, we should go" Jimmy suggested

"No wait, I'll look over there" Lois pointed to the west side of the room where there was a door

"No Lois wait!" Jimmy chased after her

Clark was about to go after them when suddenly the ground and ceiling shook. Clark tried to maintain his balance but rocks began to fall on top of him

"Lois Jimmy!" he shouted

"Clark! Where are-" he heard Lois' voice just as he saw she and Jimmy were slowly surrounded by rocks and before rocks began to pile on top of him. He lost his balance and fell on his stomach as more fell on top of his back. Usually, no efforts were required for Clark to stand up due to his inhumane strength but for some reason, he couldn't stand up… he couldn't feel his overwhelming strength…

"Wh-what's going on?"

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of him… falling. Without a second's thought, Clark extended his hand in front of him and by luck; he caught the figure before they fell towards the dark abyss. He held the figure's hand- it was soft and delicate but at the same time, tense. This led Clark to believe that it was a woman who was falling in front of him. His hand dangled just over the edge while the person who was holding on to him continued to hang on.

"Hang on!" he shouted to the figure

"Holding on to me might leave a numbing pain on your arm," she shouted back, "would you mind pulling me up?"

"I would but… right now I have a couple of rocks piled on my back. I can't move very much" Clark replied embarrassingly. Normally, he would only need his upper body strength but seeing as he didn't have his strength, he needed both his upper and lower body strength to be able to pull the woman up.

"A couple of rocks?" she was in disbelief, "with enough force from those rocks, they could damage your body. Are you okay?"

True. Although Clark relied on his strength most of the time, he learned to toughen his body from pain. Being a farm boy meant having a lot of stamina and a strong body to be able to lift buckets of water and machineries around.

"My body can take it" he replied to her

She didn't answer at first but then, "You must be quite strong"

"Quite" Clark weakly laughed, "Listen, I can't pull you up without help. Would you mind swinging your body so my arm could swing you up?"

"Forgive me but I seemed to have injured myself from the fall," she had a low voice as she said it. It was as if she was ashamed, "it will be a few minutes until my wound is healed and strong enough to swing"

_Few minutes?_

"Would you mind if I hang onto you just a little bit longer?"

Clark smiled. She sounded too cute to him as she said those words, "You definitely can… I'll just keep holding onto you then"

Clark might've not seen the woman's face but somehow, he felt her smile. Her touch on his hand was both light and soft. Her hand was strong and tense but he felt her touch was also fragile… as if she could break any minute. Either way, Clark felt something different as he continued to hold onto her hand- something he hadn't felt before.

"My name is Clark, Clark Kent" he called out to her, "may I ask what your name is?"

There was silence at first. Clark thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked as it might've been a very straightforward question to ask at such a time of crisis but she soon answered with, what Clark thought, an angelic voice…

"Diana"

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally did it! I finally wrote this chapter! XD**

**The first meeting! I thought of a lot of different scenarios for their first meeting and I thought this was the best one**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please please please keep on reviewing! They're my motivation!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**There are just some questions I would like to answer from a guest review:**

**Yes I think the resemblance will factor in most of the events. And there will be some information on the military depending on how these chapters turn out :) I see Clark as a warrior and scientists as well but right now, he does not have his powers as stated in Chapter 9 but who knows how it will all turn out :) Thank you for your wonderful comments and reviews and hope that you and the other readers will continue to enjoy this story**

**Thank you again for all of your reviews and please continue to send in more! Thank you! Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton**_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Diana, princess of Themyscira, walked around the dark cave on her own. The cave was unlike she had ever seen from Themyscira and the difference was somehow exciting for her.

_As soon as their space ship had arrived on the Kryptonian atmosphere, Diana became fascinated at the unknown environment that stood before her and her space ship's window. Her face leaned on the window as her eyes continued to scan the whole central city of Krypton. Her attention was too much fixated on the scenery that she didn't notice her mother called out to her._

"_Diana?" her mother stood on the other side of the window_

"_Yes mother?" she finally looked up_

"_Look over here" the Queen pointed out the window towards what Diana realized was a cave covered in leaves and branches in the middle of a forest_

"_Is that a cave?" Diana wondered, "It's a really big cave"_

"_It is," her mother nodded, "it was said that that cave served a great purpose to a great civil war between scientists and soldiers tens of years ago. Since the ending of the war, it was preserved as a landmark along with the forest around it"_

"_It sounds fascinating" Diana whispered to herself, unaware that her mother heard her_

"_Diana why don't you explore the cave?" _

_Diana shot up to look at her mother, confused, "Now? I can't possibly go now and explore the cave. I have to meet with the King and Queen of Krypton with you. It's disrespectful if I don't. As a princess-"_

"_As a princess, it is alright to take a break from your duties" her mother interjected, "besides by the time we arrive in the Space Station, the whole pleasantries would only consist of me and Queen Lara's. I will ask for forgiveness until you meet with them later" she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "right now, it is time for you to take a break. You have commanded over the ship for more than a whole day"_

"_But-"_

"_General Philippus!" Hyppolyta called to her general, ignoring her daughter's plea, "please tell the captain of this ship to land us in the forest, just to drop my daughter off"_

"_As you wish your highness" the General bowed_

"_But mother-"_

"_We will come and pick you up later" Hyppolyta smiled to her daughter," explore as much as you can until then"_

Diana gave out a huge sigh as she wondered what her mother was thinking: did she do it out of pity for her daughter? Or was there a different intention? Still… either way, Diana was given permission to explore the fascinating cave she had heard about. When she was dropped off, she saw that there were people outside of the cave and so she decided to enter through the back, avoiding any confrontation. She wondered if they really were Kryptonians since they wore different clothing than the ones she saw Kryptonians wore before. Diana decided to shrug the thought off as the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was to explore the cave.

She touched the rough and spiky texture of the cave and examined them. Sure enough, they were tens of years old but nowhere near crumbling. Suddenly, she noticed the ground stopped before it touched the other side of the wall. As she approached it, the ground and ceiling shook. She tried to run away from the hole on the ground but was forced to get closer when rocks blocked her exit. She lost her footing by the edge of the ground and before she fell, she felt a shooting pain on her leg.

She held her hand up high to try and grab something to hold onto as she fell. There wasn't anything until-

"Hang on!" a strong voice called out to her

She finally realized that she was holding onto somebody's hand. She was caught by somebody she didn't know. She felt the strong touch of the person's hand and she felt… at ease

"Holding on to me might leave a numbing pain on your arm," she shouted back, "would you mind pulling me up?"

"I would but… right now I have a couple of rocks piled on my back. I can't move very much" the voice told her. The strong and deep voice from the person led Diana to believe that it was a man who held onto her hand. It should've made her felt uneasy but she was more than comfortable instead.

"A couple of rocks?" she was in disbelief, "with enough force from those rocks, they could damage your body. Are you okay?"

"My body can take it" he replied to her

She didn't answer at first but then, "You must be quite strong"

"Quite" he weakly laughed, "Listen, I can't pull you up without help. Would you mind swinging your body so my arm could swing you up?"

"Forgive me but I seemed to have injured myself from the fall," she had a low voice as she said it. She was ashamed, "it will be a few minutes until my wound is healed and strong enough to swing"

As if she couldn't have been anymore embarrassed of her situation she asked him, "Would you mind if I hang onto you just a little bit longer?"

It wasn't long until he replied, "You definitely can… I'll just keep holding onto you then"

And she did. His hand was strong and comforting as well as reassuring. It was as if no matter what happened, his hand will never let go of hers- she will never fall.

"My name is Clark, Clark Kent" he called out to her, "may I ask what your name is?"

Diana paused. She didn't know if she should reveal her identity to him- her identity as the princess of another kingdom- from another planet. She wanted to introduce herself as who she was: not as Princess Diana or as a future queen but as Diana… just Diana.

It took her a while to answer, "Diana"

"Well Diana it's nice to meet you" he replied

"It is a pleasure to meet you too"

Finally, Diana's wound seemed to have healed. She swung her whole body back and forth while she held on to Clark's hand. He, on the other hand, helped her by swinging his arm with her until she was high enough that she spun her body high up in the air and landed on the ground beside him.

Diana couldn't see his face as he was lying down on his stomach and due to the rocks on his back, he couldn't turn his head. Diana didn't hesitate any longer and removed the rocks from his back one by one and threw them over the edge. The rocks were heavy but Diana was strong, she has trained her body since she was a small child.

"You're strong" Clark commented

Diana smiled as she looked at him, "I know"

Clark finally felt his body lightened as the rocks on his back were removed. Diana helped him slowly get up by carrying his arm on her shoulder. She then helped him lean on the boulder beside him. He leaned on the boulder as he put his hand on his shoulder due to the pain; he finally looked up to the woman in front of him.

And there it was. The most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was as if every feature on her face was perfect: the nose, the mouth and especially… those blue oceanic eyes. Her long black hair dangled on her back flawlessly. She wore a light brown cloak all over her body with a golden pin that tied her cloak in the middle, on her chest. He was struck by her beauty that he failed to hear her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

Clark finally snapped out of his thoughts, "Y-Yeah I am, thank you" he smiled to her as he rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment, "how about you? Are you okay? Is your wound healed?"

"Yes" she smiled, "thanks to you. I am eternally grateful to you for saving my life"

"Please don't" Clark weakly laughed, "Logic isn't needed when saving a person's life. It's common sense. It's just luck that I was able to reach you in time"

Diana continued to smile, "Then I should account myself as a very lucky woman"

Clark then felt blood flowed from his forehead. He tried to wipe it off with his hand but it just made it worse. Suddenly, he felt Diana's touch one again, but with a cloth. She was wiping the blood on his forehead with the cloth on her hand.

"Thanks" he told her as he blushed

"No problem"

Clark stared at her face once more. He still couldn't believe the magnitude of her beauty. It was too unreal for him. At that moment, he wanted to know everything about her.

"Forgive me for being straight," he began, "you're not Kryptonian are you?"

She paused at first but continued wiping the blood and wound, "I'm not. You're not either are you?"

After Diana finished wiping the blood off his face, he shook his head and replied, "No. I came from the planet Earth. I came here as a reporter under a programme introduced by the King and Queen of Krypton for us Earthlings"

"A reporter? What is a reporter?"

Clark was surprised. It was either she didn't watch a lot of TV, lived in a world without a TV or has not seen a lot of the world. He explained to her either way, "A reporter is a person who reports the news to a huge number of people whether through newspaper or TV"

"I'm sorry" she showed a confused look on her face, "what are a newspaper and a TV?"

Clark's mouth opened in shock. He couldn't find any other reason why she didn't know what those common things were. Still… he had a feeling he would enjoy teaching her all of those things and perhaps more. And even though it would take a lot of time in explaining to her some of the other stuff he grew up with, he didn't mind. He wanted to take his time… he wanted that moment with her to stay as long as possible.

Clark did end up explaining to her a lot of things from Earth: newspaper, TV, the types of transportation there and the delicious foods. All through their talk, Diana expressed a look of fascination as she intently listened to Clark. Clark, on the other hand, enjoyed talking to her about all of those things.

"They all sound fantastic Clark" she commented with a huge smile on her face

"Why don't you come to Earth and see those things yourself?"

Diana was silent. Her expression immediately changed into a lonely one, "I wish I could…"

"Then why can't you?" Clark asked, careful of his words

Diana gave out a sigh and looked up to him, "There are things in this world you just can't have no matter how much you try"

Clark felt sorry for asking her such a delicate question that he put his hand up on her shoulder and told her, "Perhaps not… but there _will _be things that will come into your life that will be worth more than what you desired in the first place… especially when you least expect it"

Diana looked up to him. There was something in her eyes that changed when she looked up to him- a twinkle in her eye as if something sparked within her. They both stared into each other's eyes with wonder of what each of them were thinking.

Suddenly, Diana shot up with a worried look on her face. Her head turned from both ways as she tried to look for something.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked

"I have to go" she told him, still looking around the place

Clark didn't want her to go but the worried look on her face suggested she needed to leave immediately. So Clark looked around as well for an exit but he saw that their exit was blocked by huge piles of rocks. Together, they would be able to throw away the rocks and cleared a path for them but it would've taken them quite some time so Diana regarded the idea. They didn't have a way out except for the dark abyss down below until Diana began,

"The height of each floors is about 7-8 feet" she examined and looked at Clark, "if I may guess, you're 6 feet aren't you?"

Clark nodded.

"Then I guess that should be enough" she murmured then looked at Clark," once again I must ask something of you"

"What is it?"

"Would you mind giving me a hand as I jump to the floor above us?" she pleaded, "once I get to the floor above us I will try and find something to pull you up so that we may both escape"

Clark didn't need to think over it and agreed immediately. When Diana asked him how his back was, Clark lied and said it was okay when all along it was in pain. He stood up, ignoring the pain on his back and put his two palms on top of each other in front of him. Diana took some distance away from Clark and prepared herself. She ran fast towards Clark and jumped with her right leg on his palms as Clark pushed her right up. It was a success since Diana managed to hang on to the edge of the floor ground above them. She lifted herself up and immediately looked for something around her that could help her pull Clark up from the ground below her.

There wasn't anything on the floor but machines. Diana thought that the machines themselves wouldn't be of any help at all but the wires inside the machine would. Clark told her that technology in Earth was connected by long pieces of wire and she thought that maybe, it was the same as in Krypton. She punched open one of the machines found in the room and took out a long wire. Thankfully, the machined hadn't been working for a long time so there weren't any energy inside them at all to electrify her. She managed to pull out a really long one and ran towards the edge where she threw the wire over it and hanged on to one edge of the wire.

"Clark! Grab onto the wire!" she called out

Clark, who felt the pain on his back, struggled to grab onto the wire but he knew that both their efforts would just go down the drain if he just gave up due to the pain. He was slowly pulled up by Diana and as she did, he held on to the wire tightly. Finally, he was pulled onto the edge.

"You are in pain" Diana looked to him sternly

"I'm fine" Clark tried to smile it off

"No it's not" she shook her head to him and pulled him up by carrying his arm over her shoulder

"But Diana shouldn't you be-"

"It's fine. You told me before… logic isn't needed when helping someone" she then smiled to him

Clark couldn't help but smile back. Soon after, they were walking towards an exit they both found in the room. Diana continued to help Clark through their walk. She was determined while he was embarrassed the whole way through. Finally, they reached the exit and felt the red sun's rays on their skin. Both Clark and Diana took in deep breaths as they felt the wind touched their cheeks.

They head down the entrance of the cave where no one was to be seen. Clark thought that maybe everyone was inside due to the sudden earthquake that occurred- they were either helping each other, looking for each other or are trapped inside just like he and Diana were.

Diana sat Clark down on the ground as she looked for help for Clark. She couldn't find anyone around but saw that there were people exiting the cave

Diana touched Clark's cheeks and stared into his eyes, "It's time for me to go and it seems you have other help so it will be fine if I just leave you here for now" she kissed his forehead and smiled at him, "once again, I thank you for saving me. I am forever indebted to you Clark Kent"

And with that, she turned around to leave when Clark caught her arm, "Wait!" Diana turned to look at him, "will I ever see you again?"

Diana was silent at first but then smiled again, "I am a free bird who flew here from a faraway place. I can fly to wherever I want. And if you want to see me again, I will simply fly towards you and… you _will _see me again"

"Then I shall look out for you"

After one last touch of his hand, Diana ran away towards an opposite direction.

It wasn't soon after when a group of reporters came running towards Clark. They were led by Jimmy and Lois who couldn't help but hug him as soon as they saw him.

"Are you okay Clark?" Lois shook him, "we managed to get rid of the rocks that trapped you but once we did we couldn't find you!"

"How did you end up here Clark? What happened?" Jimmy asked

"I'm fine" he smiled reassuringly to them, "I managed to escape with the help of a beautiful bird"

"A bird?!" both Jimmy and Lois shouted in surprise together

Clark nodded and laughed weakly. Both Lois and Jimmy just stared at him with a worried look

Lois commented, "I think you've been hit by too many rocks on the head Smallville"

"Seriously CK what happened?"

Clark looked at them and grinned.

"I met a Goddess"

* * *

**Hey guys! Finally! The "official" meeting of our DC couple! :D Okay I couldn't help but add the "you're strong" moment into this chapter since it fitted that moment right there! XD**

**Won't say anything anymore but**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and please continue to leave your wonderful reviews so that I may post more chapters quickly**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

"I am so glad that you are able to come to our planet safely" Queen Lara of Krypton continued her conversation with Queen Hyppolyta

The King and Queen of Krypton accompanied the Queen of Themyscira and her personal guards inside the Kryptonian Space Station. It had been almost an hour since Queen Hyppolyta was greeted by the King and Queen. She felt glad to see her old friend but it seemed that Lara was gladder at their encounter. They greeted each other with a hug but she was greeted with a bow by the King.

"It is great to finally meet you Queen Hyppolyta"

"So am I King Jor-El"

The two Queens walked ahead of the King and both monarchs' personal guards. Jor-El didn't mind staying behind since he knew how his wife had wanted to see the Queen for a long time- he didn't want to intervene.

"Do you want one of our guards to pick Diana off from the cave?" Lara asked the Queen

"No thank you" Hyppolyta shook her head, "I had one of my guards earlier pick her up"

"It might be a coincidence but I think I remember that a group of reporters from Earth were supposed to be sent there for a tour this morning" she turned to her husband, "is that right my dear?"

"Yes" Jor-El gave a nod, "Lara and I decided to allow reporters from Earth to come and attend our fair planet for a tour so that they may see the ways of us Kryptonians. It is a way to better our alliance with Earth"

"That is an excellent idea" Hyppolyta commented, "alliances between planets and kingdoms are what unite this whole galaxy together"

"Exactly"

"Who knows," Lara smiled at Hyppolyta, "Diana might've met someone in the cave. It is a great way to broaden her horizon"

"True"

Hyppolyta couldn't help but agree with Lara. Her daughter has been too caught up with duties and responsibilities that she wasn't given a lot of chance to meet and explore other planets and kingdoms. And the Queen could only blame herself for that. In a way, Hyppolyta was glad that they went to Krypton.

Suddenly, a guard approached the King and whispered into his ear, "Your majesty, there was an incident in the cave at the Dar forest"

The guard's whisper was low but enough for Hyppolyta to hear. _Cave? An incident?_

"Very well. I shall head there immediately" the King replied in a hush tone to the guard. After which, the guard bowed and left to prepare the hovercraft for the King.

Jor-El then turned towards the two Queens and bowed to them, "Forgive me but there are matters that need attending to. Please enjoy your stay Queen Hyppolyta" he then turned to his wife, "I will see you later my dear"

"Take care"

Hyppolyta wanted to shout to the running King to ask him if she could go with him to see if her daughter was safe from the incident when suddenly-

"It looks like Princess Diana has arrived"

* * *

Diana felt tense as she walked towards her mother and the Queen of Krypton. She straightened herself to make herself look respectable. The woman beside her mother was beautiful- she had a different kind of beauty that Diana had never seen before, far different than what she was used to seeing back in Themyscira. Although she had a dominating aura around her- an aura perfect for a powerful Queen- but when she smiled to her, she felt at ease. Soon, she stood in front of them and curtsied.

"Mother, Queen Lara. Forgive me for being late"

"Not at all my dear" Queen Lara smiled to her, "I'm glad you have taken time to explore one of our famous landmarks"

"The cave was a sight to behold and a very interesting landmark to set your eyes upon" she smiled to the Queen

"Thank you"

"Diana my dear how was your exploration of the cave?" Hyppolyta was careful not to expose that she accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation

"It was very good. Although an incident did occur when the ground and ceiling of the cave began to shake"

"Oh my" Lara put her hand over her mouth, "that must be why Jor-El had to leave in a hurry. Are you okay Princess?"

"Yes I am well" she smiled reassuringly to the Queen, "if it wasn't for someone who saved me out of goodwill, I might not have been able to return here in good form right now"

"Who was it?" Hyppolyta looked at her daughter with worry and ease etched on her face

Diana thought for a moment before she answered. She didn't know whether she should tell them Clark's name because if she did, there was no doubt that her mother or Queen Lara would call out for him and personally thank him. Somehow, deep in her mind, she didn't want Clark to know that she was a princess because she wanted him to see her only as Diana. She thought that if Clark found out then his view of her might change… and she didn't want that. He wanted to him to stay the way he was as much as she would like to stay the way she was when she was with Clark.

"Forgive me but I did not get the chance to ask for his name" Diana apologized to the two Queens, all I can say is that he was a humble man"

They both looked at Diana with confusion and worry but both decided to shake the thought off.

"Very well" Hyppolyta hugged her daughter, "I am just glad that you are safe, and that whoever this person was, I will be eternally grateful to them"

As was Diana.

Diana turned to both Queens with a tired look, "Excuse me but it has been a long and tiring day for me… I hope you don't mind if I retire for the day in a room so that I may set up my things as well"

"Of course I understand" the Queen smiled to her then turned to one of her personal guards, "prepare the hovercraft for Queen Hyppolyta and Princess Diana to take them to their prepared accommodation"

"Right away your highness"

She then turned to Queen Hyppolyta, "I imagine you are tired as well from your long journey. If you would like, my personal guards can take you in the hovercraft prepared for you"

"Thank you" Hyppolyta gave her a graceful nod

"If you don't mind," Diana began, "where will be staying?"

Queen Lara smiled to her, "In our East Central Palace"

* * *

Clark slowly opened his eyes to a brightly lit room. He was blinded as he turned his head around the room. The room was indeed brightly lit, with white metallic walls that surrounded him and his electronic bed. Next to his bed was a machine similar to that of a heartbeat monitor back in Earth but much more advanced with its touch screen. Beside him and monitor was Jimmy.

"Where are we?" he asked him.

"We're at the hospital" Jimmy replied. Clark noticed that Lois was looking out the window with a rather annoyed face. He also noticed she had bandages around her left arm.

Clark finally remembered how they ended up in the hospital. Soon after he was discovered by the other reporters, he passed out due to the pain on his back. He had never felt that much pain in his life before and the sudden and overwhelming feel of it was too much for him. He felt ashamed.

He leaned closer to Jimmy and whispered, "What's wrong with Lois?"

"Ah that?" Jimmy whispered back, "Apparently the King of Krypton is visiting the cave right now to check on what happened and make sure that everyone is safe. And since we are all injured, we were instructed to stay here in the hospital. Lois is mad because she wanted to get an exclusive interview with the King"

"The King will let her?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't think so but you know how Lois is"

Clark felt bad. He couldn't help but felt guilty- that he was the reason why they were still stuck in the hospital. Out of all of them, he was the one who was injured most and the longer he had to stay in the hospital the longer Lois and Jimmy were inclined to stay with him- keeping them from getting that exclusive interview.

"Lois" he called out to her

Lois turned around to look at him. A sigh of relief came upon her face, "Oh Smallville you're finally up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now" he smiled to her but immediately changed his expression to a worry, "your arm… how is it?"

"Ah this?" she held up her injured arm, "this is nothing!" she tried to laugh it off, "it's going to take a lot more than this to put me down"

Clark didn't change his expression, "Listen… I'm really sorry you had to stay here. Because of this, you can't go back to the cave and meet with the King. Though you don't have to stay here you know"

"What are you talking about?" Lois was confused

"Isn't that the reason why you looked irritated earlier?"

"Huh? No it's not because of that" she waved his hand to him, "I have plenty of opportunities for that later!"

_Plenty of opportunities? _Clark had no idea what she meant since he didn't remember anything on their trip's agenda that said anything about an interview or a meeting with the monarchs.

"Then what were you mad about?" Clark asked

"Marge"

"Marge?"

"That damn woman!" she clenched her fist and began her rambling in a loud voice, "she blamed everything on me! How dare her! She kept calling me a meddlesome fool again and again! I already apologized!"

"But it was a bit of your fault Clark-"Jimmy murmured

Lois shot him a look, "I know that! But did she have to keep calling me a fool? I hate it when somebody calls me a fool!"

Clark was relieved. It seemed that the Lois in front of him was the same Lois he had grown fond of.

"Anyway," Lois approached Clark and stood by the side of his bed, "I'm really sorry for getting you involved in this Smallville. Because of this, you got injured"

"Don't worry about it Lois" Clark smiled to her

"Really?" Lois was surprised.

There was a pause between their conversation until-

"You're too much of a nice guy CK" Jimmy commented

"Haha really?" Clark took it as a compliment

"No seriously Smallville," Lois nodded, "too much of a nice guy. You're not mad at all?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm quite glad I came along"

"You're _glad?!"_ both Lois and Jimmy were in shock

He was more than glad. Because if it wasn't for Lois' crazy idea then he wouldn't have gotten trapped by those rocks; if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have been able to save Diana and most of all, he wouldn't have been able to meet her. True, Lois' ideas were crazy and heck, life threatening, but her ideas and mischievousness was one of the things that led him to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"What do you mean by that CK?" Jimmy asked

"Huh?" he finally snapped out of his thoughts, "I met someone in the cave"

"You met someone?" Lois repeated

"Is it that Kryptonian guide cos I thought she was giving off some kind of vibe to you for a minute there" Jimmy teased, "And if it really is her, there's no need to make it so mysterious"

"No it's not her" Clark shook his head, "she wasn't Kryptonian"

"Then is she from Earth with us then?" Lois suggested

"I don't think so as well"

She definitely didn't come from Earth since she didn't even know what a reporter or a television was.

"Then who is she?" Jimmy was curious

Clark wanted to say her beautiful name out loud- Diana. Though for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew that Diana was hesitant in revealing herself- she was when Clark asked her what her name was. And Clark wanted to respect that. She probably couldn't tell anyone about herself due to a particular reason and Clark didn't want to be the reason she would be exposed. For all Clark knew, she could've lied to him with her name but… Clark was sure she didn't. There was truth in her eyes and voice as she talked to him. He knew… because he couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole time.

"Clark?" Jimmy called out

"I'm not sure. It was a bit hazy" Clark lied, "we _were_ trapped in a cave"

Lois sensed the lie in his statement and refused to give in, "But when we saw you outside of the cave… you told us you met a… _Goddess?"_

_Oops. _

"I think I meant I _thought _I saw a Goddess" Clark thought just how much of a _terrible _liar he was," To be honest, I wasn't really sure of what I saw in the cave"

Lois knew he was lying but in compensation of getting him injured, she decided to let it go since Clark wanted to, "If that's what you say Smallville"

"Wait what?!" Jimmy looked at both Clark and Lois, "that's it? I want to know more! Hey CK what else do you remember?" Jimmy shook Clark

"Let go of him Jimmy!" Lois pulled Jimmy's hand away from Clark, "can't you see he's still recovering? Besides let the topic go!"

"How can I?! It's too intriguing to pass!" Jimmy argued

Lois shot him another look. Soon after, Jimmy sat down with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm going to the toilet. Jimmy don't hassle Clark anymore" Lois left the room

After the door was closed, Jimmy leaned over to Clark, "Hey CK seriously, who did you meet?"

"Sorry Jimmy I couldn't really remember" Clark brushed the back of his neck in embarrassment

Jimmy gave out a sigh of despair and sat back on his chair, "Don't tell me it was a ghost you saw"

Clark laughed, "Perhaps"

_She wasn't._ Because to Clark, she was more like a dream.

* * *

**Hi I finally got this chapter up! Hope you like it! ****I'm actually getting terrible at the structures of my chapter now XD **

**Hope you liked this chapter and please keep leaving your awesome reviews!**

**P.S I will be busy from now on so I probably won't be able to upload chapters quickly like before :( I'm very sorry but please continue to be patient with me and keep leaving reviews. In turn, I will try to find the time between to upload more chapters as quickly as I can :) Thank you**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Clark looked out their room's glass window with a huge sigh. Since his back was sprained by the rocks from the cave incident, he was forced to stay behind for recovery from their group's tour of the central city landmark. They were told that they could go to the shopping centre near the landmark and he couldn't have been more disappointed he couldn't go. Even though his back was mostly healed due to the miraculous medicine and medical machines by the Kryptonian doctors and scientists, Lois and the others insisted that he couldn't go or his back might get worse. Of course he insisted but he couldn't go against Lois' dangerous glares.

He was bored. He didn't know what he could do for the day. He had a lot of money to spend on shopping so that when he came back to Earth, he could bring his parents some souvenirs.

He looked out the glass window. Because their group's floor was high above in the hotel, he could see a lot from where he was standing. He just noticed then that the Dar forest where the cave is was really close. The forest was massive! It was a wonder to Clark how people couldn't easily get lost when going inside; he couldn't even the find the cave they visited.

Once Clark thought about his trip to the cave, he was reminded of a certain someone he met- a certain woman. Since the day of the incident, he couldn't help but think about her all the time. She was in his mind and Clark couldn't understand why. There was something about her; no, there was something about everything about her- the way she looked, her curiosity to what Clark knows, her goodness, her gentleness and above all, her smile. There was something about her he couldn't comprehend and it had been bothering him. He never felt that way before and because of that, he couldn't understand his feelings. And for some reason, everything about her was still clear and fresh on his mind. It was as if… he was enchanted by her.

The forest was visible with only trees but beside the forest, Clark spotted the white glass palace. He remembered Jimmy admired the palace from their room and Lois explaining that it was the East Central palace owned by the King and Queen of Krypton. Clark wondered just how rich the El's were for having more than 5 palaces in their planet- and those palaces being bigger than two palaces together he's seen from Earth. Although he also felt kind of lonely for them; their child was lost from them and they have all those money and lands all for themselves with no one other than themselves to share it with. He then began to wonder, if the King and Queen lived in the Central City palace, then who lived in that magnificent East Central castle?

From the corner of his eye, he spotted something shining. He only saw a tiny twinkle that stood out from the flooded green colour of the trees. It was as if it was a diamond in the rough. He thought of several ideas of what it could've been but there was nothing.

Finally, Clark had had enough. He went to Krypton not only to seek the truth but to explore, and staying in their hotel room wouldn't help him take one step forward. He put his brown leather jacket and his card key and sneaked out of their hotel room.

Clark was careful. He put up his hood to hide his face and made sure that there was no one around or that his head was down while walking swiftly across the hallway- which, thankfully, was empty- and the reception room where there were more Kryptonians around. He ignored them and walked in a straight line towards the doors when suddenly-

_Thud_

Clark had managed to bump into someone… _again! _In immediate response he put down his hood and held out his hand to the person he bumped into. Because of his tall and broad build, his body wasn't at all fazed by the encounter. He recognized the woman as one of the hotel personnel and staff. She clutched her head with a groan as she took Clark's hand.

"I'm really sorry" he apologized immediately, "are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think I'm-"

Soon after she looked up to look at Clark's face, she had a very surprised expression on her face and immediately bowed her head to him. Clark could see her body was tense as she bowed her head.

"Forgive me your majesty!" she began with a loud voice, "I did not see you there!"

"Wait… please don't shout…" he tried to shush her as they were attracting too much attention

"But-"she finally looked up. Her face then etched a confused expression, "oh wait… you're not… Forgive me… I have mistaken you for someone"

"No it's fine" he told her in a shushed tone, "but… what do you mean when you said 'your majesty'?"

"Huh? I thought someone else would notice but you look a lot like the Ki-"

"What is going on in here?!"

Clark turned around to see that one of the security guards was approaching them. He couldn't waste any more time. If he got caught, there was bound to be a lot of questions that will follow, and so he apologized to the lady once again and ran towards the door.

* * *

Clark was breathing heavily. He managed to lose the security guard who was chasing after him. Somehow, he ended up in the Dar forest, just where he wanted to go in the first place. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to explore the woods in front of him.

The trees in the forest stood tall above him. Their leaves weren't the lustrous green he was used to seeing back in Earth- they were more of a very light green colour- but their colour was enough to brighten up the woods. Clark noticed that some of the trees had a circular gadget attached onto their trunks. These circular gadgets only had a touch screen that filled most of the gadget's template, apart from the three small buttons located under the screen. Clark was curious of the gadget that he dared to touch one of the buttons. The screen then activated and floated. There were so many Kryptonian symbols in the floating screen that he didn't know which ones to touch. All he understood from the gadget's presentation was the diagram of the tree and the transportation of the water and sugars around the tree. He then noticed a small shape under the tree's diagram, within the tree's roots. Clark double clicked the weird shape and it showed a close-up of a small machine located under three. It was a machine that produced and regenerated sugars and water for the tree. Clark finally concluded that the machine must've been attached onto the tree's roots to give water and sugars for the preservations of the trees. Because he understood what the Kryptonians knew… the red sun of Krypton was a sun incapable of producing as much energy as the Earth's yellow sun. And so the Kryptonians had to device ideas for artificial providers for their plants and trees.

Clark sighed. He missed Earth: he missed its bright and warm sun that seemed to give him energy; he missed his home in Smallville and their barn animals; he missed the beautiful green sceneries and above all, he missed his parents.

Suddenly, Clark remembered the weird thing that the hotel personnel had said when they bumped into each other. _Your majesty? _Clark rattled his brain for different answers for why he was called by something only royals get called. That was a big mystery to Clark. Could it be he looked like a member of the royal family? If so, why did they look alike? _It might've been just be a coincidence! _He tried to laugh the thought off. He remembered that their tour guide also thought he looked like someone else. _Maybe it was a completely different person the guide was thinking of? That was probably it…_

_Thud!_

Clark suddenly felt a thudding pain on his leg. He immediately grabbed his leg and rubbed it to try and ease the pain. He looked down to see that there was a log in front of him. Although what was over the log terrified him more. There was a massive deep hole on the ground. It laid in the middle of the forest like a rabbit hole for humans. Clark went around the hole and avoided it.

_Got to be careful around these woods…_

There was no path ahead of him in the woods. There was only the memory of where he caught the glimpse of the twinkle to guide him along the forest. He didn't know whether he was going the right way. Still, he continued on until-

_Thud!_

_Again?! Real smooth Kent! What are the chances of you bumping into two people in one day?! And in less than one hour!_

He clutched his head. The woman at the hotel wasn't running and did not have enough force to push him back but the person he bumped to in the forest did- enough to make him fall on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" _Second time! He had to say sorry for the second time to another person! _Clark was annoyed at himself. He thought he should look out in front of him more often

The person in front of him didn't respond. When Clark looked to see who the person was, he only saw someone in a brown cloak whose face was hidden behind the hood over their head. Clark stood and extended his hand to help them but they just stood on their own, their head still down the whole time.

"I'm really so-"

Without a word, the person ran to the direction of where he came from. Clark could only watch as the person sped ahead but as soon as he remembered the hole on the ground, he called out to the person to warn them. Though they were already near the hole and Clark could see that they hadn't noticed it. And so, Clark ran after the person. He kept calling out to them but they wouldn't respond and as soon as Clark had managed to grab onto their hand, he pulled them closer. _A soft hand…_

Suddenly, he tripped as he pulled them closer to him. He was about to land on his back when the person turned them both around, resulting for them to fall on _their _back instead.

Clark held his body up by his arms to make sure he didn't crush the person who lay under him. He was fazed by the sudden turn of events that it took him a minute to clear his mind. When his mind was finally cleared…

"Diana!"

He recognized the beautiful woman in front of him: her oceanic blue eyes, long dark hair and beautiful features. She was staring at him with confusion and surprise just like what he knew he was showing. Her body was tense and so was Clark's. Up close, she looked even more beautiful to him. It took him a while to finally realize their position and eventually got up. He extended his hand to her to which she accepted.

Diana brushed the leaves and dust on her cloak while Clark simply stared at her

"Uh… hi" he began

"Hello Clark" she looked up to him

Clark didn't know what to say. He was surprised to see Diana just as she was surprised to see him. There was an awkward moment between them as the silence went on. On the other hand, he was glad to see her.

"So what brings you around these parts?" Clark asked, hoping he could strike a conversation with her

"I was just out for a walk" Diana replied with a smile

"Really?" Clark raised an eyebrow to her, "then why were you running earlier?"

"…. "

"Were you sneaking away?" Clark eyed her

"…." her head was down, "what made you think that?"

"The usual things: you were running towards my direction but still bumped into me, suggesting that your head was turning different ways- maybe checking to see if there was someone behind you who spotted you. Moreover, you're not running away now which means no one was actually chasing you" He continued, "also the usual cloak clothing to avoid attracting attention and allowing you to hide your face behind a hood"

She only stared at him. He felt uncomfortable.

"So if you don't mind answering, why were you sneaking away?" he was embarrassed

"Before I'm inclined to answer," she began, "weren't you sneaking away as well?"

"Huh?"

"For a man of your build and in this rather warm weather, it's highly unlikely that you will allow yourself to wear clothing that thick. Also," she pointed on his knee. Clark then noticed there were mud stains on his jeans, from above his knee to under, "from the height measurements of stains on your jeans- the mud stains being so far up your jeans- suggested you were running at a high speed"

"How did you know I wasn't just running away?"

"Because despite running what it seems at such a high speed, you're currently not sweating profusely or breathing heavily. This suggests that you have had time to recuperate- maybe during your time of exploration- by simply walking. You were running at first but as soon as you managed to find some distance from somebody who, maybe spotted you sneaking away, you decided to simply walk and explore"

There was silence between them…. Until both Clark and Diana sprawled their faces with a smile.

"That's an impressive observational skills you got there" Clark complimented her

"So do you. I applaud you" Diana gave him a slight nod

The two of them then couldn't help but laugh at each other's gestures. To them, they sounded like kids being sarcastic with their compliments to each other and they found it funny. Diana then realized it had been a while since she laughed that much.

"So where are you sneaking away?" Clark asked her with a grin on his face

"I'm not really sure" even though she _was _unsure of her plans, she couldn't help but smile at his grinning face, "wherever the wind takes me"

Clark thought for a minute, "If that's the case then come with me" he extended his hand to her

"Where are we going?"

"To a place no one can find us"

"No one?" she raised an eyebrow to him

"No one"

"Really?"

"Will you trust me?"

Diana was hesitant at first. Her mind swirled with doubts and concern: was he to be trusted? He was a man after all and she was taught that they will eventually betray you. Yet since Diana met Clark, she didn't have a lot of doubts about him than she thought she would with a man. He had been on her mind since the day they met and for every time she thought of his smiling face, she couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly, before her mind straightened itself, her body moved on its own- she took his hand and said…

"Yes"

Diana was taking a chance; a chance to trust a man. Because what laid on stake for Diana was her pride. If Clark betrayed her then she would have repeated the history, that haunted her country for years, on herself.

_Was he really worth the chance?_

Still… his gentle hands sent a different message to her…

_I trust him_

* * *

**Yay! Finally posted this up! Thanks for your patience guys I'll try to upload more chapters whenever I can :)**

**Clark and Diana met up again! Wooo! More moments from this two in the next chapter :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter and your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Diana continued to follow Clark along the beautiful mass of trees. She didn't know where he was leading her; although Diana also thought that maybe Clark didn't know where he was going as well as he kept stopping to see whether they were at the right tracks. All during their walk, Diana has stared at nothing but Clark. He has not escaped her mind since they met a day before from the cave incident. It was confusing for Diana- very confusing. She couldn't understand the light-hearted feeling inside her whenever she thought of him. There was something about him that seemed to have captivated her and she wanted to know what. She tried to start a conversation with him but it seemed she couldn't find her voice whenever she tried to. That was weird for her since she considered herself a person who could spark a conversation with another so easily- it was a requirement for her as a Queen that she could converse with anyone around her for the purpose of showing great relationship between her and her people. Yet, why couldn't she?

"Clark?" she called out to him

Clark finally stopped and turned around to look at her. His gentle blue eyes were soothing to her sight and his masculine and broad build were very reassuring. She took a deep breath and forced the words right out of her mouth.

"Where are you taking me?"

Clark was silent. Soon after, he put his hand behind his neck and gave out a forced smile- a childish forced smile.

"To be honest… I don't really know" he admitted

"Huh?"

"Actually," his voice began to trail off after him, "I didn't really know where I was going when I came here… all I know was that I saw something sparkle from in the middle of these woods… and I wanted to check it out"

Diana didn't know what to say. There was nothing in her mind except…

She gracefully put her hand over her mouth but did not completely cover it as she laughed. Her laugh was, of course, muffled but Clark found her laugh cute and graceful- much like a princess' laugh. She continued to laugh while Clark watched her, feeling slightly embarrassed. Though Clark did not mind it because even though it wasn't intentional, he managed to make her smile and laugh again. Clark smiled as he watched her.

Diana finally managed to regain her composure and looked at Clark. She was still smiling but there was a look in her eyes that told him she was ashamed and embarrassed of her behaviour, "Forgive me… it was not very polite of me to laugh like that"

"No not at all" he waved his hands to her, "actually... you're prettier when you smile"

Diana was embarrassed. She didn't know how to respond to that comment. She suddenly felt her whole face heat up. She couldn't look straight to his eyes and instead averted her gazes from him. Her whole body felt like it was melting and she felt light-headed. _What's going on?_

Clark looked at Diana's blushing face and felt like he could kick himself. He thought he shouldn't have told her that comment and made her feel uncomfortable. He only wanted to make her smile even more by telling her how radiant and beautiful she looked whenever she did. He knew he wasn't good with women before but he understood then that he's quite bad with them actually. _Real smooth Kent!_

There was an awkward silence between them. Diana was still looking down. Clark took a deep breath and decided to break the ice.

"So shall we go?" he smiled to her. She finally looked up and… smiled

She replied, "Yes"

They continued on along the woods. Diana noticed that the trees and sceneries in Krypton were far different than the ones they had in Themyscira. In Themyscira, their trees had a healthier colour of green and their trunks were both sturdy and straight. Furthermore, the leaves on the trees swayed by the "songs of the wind"- as her mother would call it- which made it look as if the trees were actually dancing. She missed her home but… in a way… she was happy by her arrival in Krypton as well.

Finally, Clark stopped. He turned around with a grin on his face, "We're here"

They marched forward and as they grew closer, both Clark and Diana were blinded by the sudden bright glare from in front of them. When their eyes were finally rested, they were struck by amazement at what was in front of them.

In front of them was spacious scenery of luxurious green grass- a meadow. Within those grasses, flowers of different kinds grew: there were dandelions and… irises! Next to the land of grasses and flowers was a beautiful and shining lake of water. It was beauty to be held and a pleasure to their eyes. Diana didn't understand how it was possible. She thought she was dreaming but when Clark took her hand pulled her into the grass, she knew it wasn't.

"Come on!" Clark ran to the lake and observed it. Diana followed

Both Clark and Diana were staring down onto the clear water that flowed in the lake. They both looked at their reflections and saw each other's eyes. They turned away and blushed. Clark then touched the water and allowed it to flow from his hand. It was a refreshing feeling and since he didn't feel anything wrong about the water, he concluded that it was safe.

"The water is so clear" Diana commented

"It is and I think it's safe"

"But how is it possible?" Diana turned around to look at the grasses and flowers in the meadow behind them

"I think maybe," Clark stood beside her, "just maybe… all of these came from the machines located from under the trees in the forest"

"Machines?"

Clark nodded, "Earlier, I saw that there were machines under the trunks of the trees. These machines supplied the trees with water and sugars for energy and growth. And maybe, there were leaks from some of those machines that they flowed and gathered into this one place and produced… this"

Diana was amazed by his observational and theoretical skills. She knew that he was a smart man. She just didn't know how smart.

"If that was the case," Diana began, "it must've took a lot of years for this to be produced"

"Definitely. Maybe, there were Kryptonians that saw signs of this before and decided to let it flow into this. That's also probably why we reporters weren't given the chance to see this. To make this a secret landmark of the Krypton since there aren't a lot of this around… not like in Earth at least"

Diana stared at Clark for a moment. His eyes were so serious yet there was hidden sadness beneath it. She wanted to know why.

"What is it like in Earth?" Diana asked

Clark turned to his side and looked at her with surprise. He didn't know where to begin with his answer.

"Earth?" he looked up, as if the answers were in the sky above them, "well it's home I guess…"

He looked down again to look at Diana only to see that it was a full explanation that was needed. Etched on her face was a questionable look that demanded more answer from him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the grass where beside him, dandelions and irises bloomed. He took her hand and asked her to sit with him. She did as she was asked.

"The sun in Earth is yellow unlike the red sun here in Krypton," he began, "it's warmer and brighter. Although I say it's yellow, it becomes an orange or fiery red colour when it's about to set from the horizon and the night comes"

"That is just like the sun we have in Themyscira" Diana commented

"Really?" Clark was interested to hear about her planet, "then what is it like in yours then?"

"Not until you've finished your side of the story" Diana gave him a childish smile

"Damn!" he joked, "then promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise"

"Swear on it" Clark held out his smallest finger to her. Diana was, of course, confused but she did exactly what Clark did and held her own.

Even though Clark knew, it was a childish action; he wanted Diana to know even the slightest bits of what he knew. He wrapped his finger around hers. She still gave out a confused look.

"It's an action used by children or sometimes adults in Earth, to make sure that they keep their promises" Clark explained, "because you see, if they promised to one another, it forms a sort of bond that must not be broken. This is a representation of that"

Diana smiled at the thought then said, "I promise"

Soon after, Clark continued to tell her more stories about Earth: the daily lives of most people- the lives in cities but also a day in his life as a country boy; the sceneries- forests, seas and mountains; and many more. Clark was surprised to hear that most of the sceneries in Earth were almost the same as from Diana's country or, as she called it, her kingdom- Themyscira.

Clark's stories continued on that they lost track of time. Both were concentrated on the stories, especially Diana, who listened intently the whole time.

Clark looked again at Diana, "Earth is the planet I grew up in. What make it beautiful aren't just the beautiful sceneries but the memories humanity has built up over the years. Sure there were memories that are painful, unbelievable and evil but these memories are what teach us of what's right and wrong. They act as template for generations to come to know and understand how the world acts and what we must do to make sure that it continues to be a beautiful world. Humanity always strives to make their world a better place so that their children and grandchildren will become happy and can live a happier world than the ones they lived in. Although Earth might seem like any other planet, what makes it different is that the people in Earth did not have most of the privileges other planets had when they were created- they didn't have people with levels of high intelligence like the ones here in Krypton-"

_Or strong bodies and blessed minds and wisdom like the Amazons in Themyscira, _Diana thought

"They all did it through their own combined intelligence, skill and hard-work. And Earth is the evidence of it" he continued

"Earth sounds like a magical planet to be in" Diana smiled with warmth to him

"It is," his eyes were full of sadness. Diana could tell he was missing his planet a lot, "it has been my home since I was a small child and my family is there"

"Family?"

"My mother and father" he smiled at the thought of them, "They're fantastic parents"

Diana saw the warmth in his eyes as he spoke about them. He missed them a lot and Diana somehow understood it. When she was a child, her mother would always have to go on trips around the galaxy and she was forced to stay behind in their palace. It made her feel rather alone if it wasn't for her friend, Mala.

Clark took a deep breath and allowed his body to fall on the grass. He lay as he looked up at the red sky. It wasn't the same sky as he was used to in Earth but it was enough for him. The feel of the grass on his back was soothing and comfortable. He moved his arms and legs up and down, as if he was creating a snow angel. He took in a deep breath so that he may feel the strong and sweet smell of the atmosphere around him in his nose.

It wasn't soon after Diana joined him and lay on her back, beside him. Diana felt nostalgic when she felt the refreshing feel of the grass on her skin. She turned her head to Clark only to giggle at the sight of an iris petal on his nose.

"What's wrong?" Clark blushed

"There's a petal on your nose" Diana giggled

Clark's eyes rolled towards the middle of his nose. He allowed Diana to move the petal from his nose. He liked seeing Diana smile so it was okay for him to be slightly embarrassed by it.

He sat up. As Diana did the same, Clark looked at her, "Diana" he called to her, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Clark had always wanted to hear another person's view on destiny. Because in his own way, he wanted to know whether he really was meant to arrive in Krypton- did he really want to hear the truth? He was beginning to doubt himself the more he stayed because he wasn't used to such a change in his life. Before, his life consisted of an everyday schedule for the days of the week that involved schools and chores- nothing else. Furthermore, he wanted to know whether he was meant to become something more or whether or not… he and Diana were supposed to meet in that cave.

Diana didn't reply immediately but eventually answered, "I believe destiny is something you yourself create… no one else, not even the Gods, can create it for you. Because I believe that if you really want something, it's your destiny to pursue it and eventually… achieve it"

"But what if you what you want isn't clear in the first place?"

"Then you make it clear by asking yourself- Do I really want this?"

Clark thought about it for a while. _Yes! Of course I want this! I want to know about the truth! _It was then that Clark finally realized he was just scared and confused. He was being pulled by fear that he doubted his strength in being able to accept the truth.

Clark stood up and smiled. He picked out a white Iris flower from the ground and held out his hand to Diana, who simply stared at him the whole time.

"Thank you" he told her as she accepted his hand and stood up. He then gave her the Iris, "you made everything clear for me"

Diana didn't know how she was of help but she replied with a smile and "I'm glad I was of help" She took the Iris and smelled it. The smell was sweet.

They soon realized that it was getting late. Both of them grew worried from different reasons of their own. Diana was the first to say goodbye.

"I have to go" she told him

"Me too actually" he was worried but he still smiled to her, "will I see you again?"

"Yes"

Clark felt happy hearing the word because it sounded as if it was definite that they would see each other again, "Then I will look forward to it"

Diana kissed him on the cheek and hugged him- Clark blushed as she did. And she ran towards the direction they came from, but before she left the meadow,

"Diana wait!" Clark called out to her

She stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"You still haven't told me stories of Themyscira!"

Diana grinned, "Next time," she then held out her smallest finger, "I promised remember?"

"Promise" Clark did the same

"Good bye Clark" she waved to him

"Goodbye"

Clark watched as she left the meadow. He gave out a sigh as he thought back to the amazing day he just had. Making sure he was alone, he jumped up with happiness and began punching the air around him as he quietly squealed. Soon after more jumps, he finally realized he really had to go before he was caught. He decided to run towards a different way- closer to the direction of the hotel, not far from where they came from though, so he doesn't get lost. He ran as his grin was still etched on his face. _Way to go Kent!_

Before Diana continued on into the woods, she turned back and saw that Clark was jumping and punching the air around him. Diana was surprised by the sudden action as well as confused but she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the person in the middle of the beautiful meadow in front of her. She didn't know why but Clark could make her smile and laugh unlike anyone else could.

And it was a warm feeling for her to experience.

* * *

**Hey guys! Woo! A whole chatper of just Clark and Diana moments and their adventure XD**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please _leave a review or comment. Thanks **

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Diana took it upon herself to learn every passageway in the palace they were currently residing in- The East Central Palace. Since then, she has found secret passageways that led her out of the palace. And using one of those passageways, she managed to enter through the palace secretly. There were guards around the palace of course but Diana was swift- very swift in escaping their sights. Finally, she was under her bedroom window. She took a deep breath and whistled towards the window. It didn't take long for someone to look out of the window.

"Diana?!"

"Mala the rope please!" she shouted in a very hushed tone

Mala did as she was told and took the rope from under Diana's bed. She let down the rope to Diana and she slowly but gently climbed the rope and onto her bedroom. Once she's climbed over the window, she immediately pulled the rope and slid it under her bed where it would remain hidden.

"Diana!" Mala crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I thought you said you'd be back immediately?!"

"But I am back immediately!" Diana argued as she quickly changed into proper clothes

"5 hours! You were gone for 5 hours Diana!" Mala sounded mad, "you had me worried for 5 hours!"

"Was it really that long?" Diana was surprised by the number of hours she was gone. Because to her, it felt as if she was only gone for a couple of minutes. It was as if time simply passed by her

Mala sighed, "Diana _please _you have to be more careful from getting caught! You're not in Themyscira anymore and as your mother said-"

"I know what my mother said" Diana halted from changing her clothes and looked at Mala, "I never forget what my mother always tells me Mala"

Diana continued changing. Mala could only watch her and feel guilty over what she just said. Mala knew that she was the only person Diana could really rely on when it came to sneaking out of the palaces and exploring the world outside the palace gates- to which Diana has spent her whole life confined under. Mala wanted to be more supportive but it seemed, the more they grew, the more fear would escalate inside her when it came to Diana. She'd seen Diana cry before- all the time when they were alone- and that was one thing she never wanted to see Diana do again.

Diana has finally changed into her proper clothes. As always, she simply left her worn clothes on the floor but hid her cloak under her bed as well. Mala was left to pick up Diana's clothes off the floor. Diana, on the other hand, sat on her bed, her head was down. Mala understood that she was upset. She sighed and sat next to her

"I'm sorry Diana" she put her hand on Diana's shoulder

Diana didn't answer immediately, "I know what my responsibilities are and what lies on stake if I fail. My mother and sisters rely on me to do what's right but… if I could have one bit of freedom…"

"I know" Mala hugged her, "that's why I'll do anything to help you gain just a little bit of that freedom Diana… even though you're too stubborn to follow my rules in exchange"

There was a small giggle from both of them but Mala continued, "Listen Diana, I will help you but you have to understand that you still have to follow some of my rules to help you"

Mala had a look of concern on her face and all Diana could do was reply with, "I understand… Thank you Mala"

Diana pulled Mala close to her and hugged her. Soon, Mala stood up from the bed as she continued to pick Diana's clothes and things off of the floor.

"So what happened during your exploration?" Mala asked

When Diana didn't respond, Mala looked up to see why. She suddenly saw that she was smiling. Mala didn't know how to respond to Diana's answer. Why was she smiling? Although she liked that she was.

"Why are you smiling?" Mala couldn't help but smile as well

It took Diana a while to look up and answer but when she finally did, she simply replied with, "Nothing"

Mala eyed her. She knew Diana well enough to know that there was something behind her rather unusual smile. Diana, in turn, tried to fight off her friend's glare but it was useless, she couldn't resist her demand. Diana knew she could trust her friend after all; she was the person who had been behind her since she realized her dream of being able to explore the world; and the person who she travelled with in escaping the palaces. They both shared the same dream when they were kids and in a way, they still did.

"I saw a magnificent meadow with a lake beside it!" Diana grinned as she jumped from her bed, "you should've seen it Mala! It was beautiful! There were dandelions and irises growing from the grasses! The water in the lake was so clear as well!"

Mala watched with a light feeling as Diana continued on with her story. She was glad to see Diana so happy and enthusiastic with her story about the adventure she just had.

"And Clark said that the water was safe-"

_Wait_

"Clark?" Diana stopped and looked at Mala with shock as Mala glared at her, "who is Clark?"

Diana didn't reply. She didn't know how to

"Diana?" Mala moved closer to her friend, "is it a man?"

Diana nodded. Mala showed a shocked expression.

"He was the person who saved me in the cave" Diana told her

"Is he Kryptonian?"

Diana shook her head, "He came from the planet Earth. He is one of the reporters that were sent to Krypton for a project introduced by the King and Queen of Krypton"

Mala then saw a slight smile that came from Diana as she spoke about him. She couldn't argue with her friend anymore

"I know I'm not supposed to get near men but he saved my life and I owe him my life because of it" Diana tried to explain, "the least thing I could do is to not show resentment against him just because he's a man and-"

"What is he like?" Mala asked as she sat next to Diana

Diana was relieved. She really thought she was going to receive an earful from Mala about her duties again.

"You're not mad?" she asked Mala

"Why will I be mad? You seem happy and I cannot go against that"

Diana hugged her friend, "Thank you"

"So?" Mala pulled herself away from Diana and looked at her, "what is he like?"

"He is…" Diana tried to find the right words to describe him, "unlike any man I have ever heard from my mother's or my teacher's teachings. He's gentle and sweet and he doesn't even know it" Diana almost laughed, "He respects me. His stories about Earth are captivating" she took Mala's hands, "Mala, it's as if whenever I'm with him, I couldn't help but… be enchanted"

Mala was surprised at how Diana spoke about the man. She never, for the life of her, expected Diana to speak about someone with such passion as she showed.

Diana paused. She felt Mala's stare on her and felt uncomfortable. Even still, she gave her a childish smile and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mala didn't reply. Instead, she gave her a huge grin. Diana suddenly felt rather uncomfortable with the sudden grin.

"Mala?" Diana eyed her

"I'm just really happy for you Diana" she told her, "it's been a while since I saw you smile like that"

There was a mixture of warmth and concern in Mala's eyes and Diana noticed it immediately. Mala had been Diana's friend since they were children: they played together, trained together, talked with each other about everything and especially, went on adventures together. They both treated each other more than just friends, but blood sisters.

Diana moved closer to her and hugged her. As they tightly hugged each other Diana whispered to her, "Thank you"

Suddenly, Mala pushed Diana from her and looked at her, "That reminds me… You have to get ready for tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Remember?" Mala raised her eyebrows to her, "tonight is the noble's party. It's your chance to find a suitable and honest husband… as per the Goddess' demands"

"Husband…."

* * *

Clark quickly changed into his normal clothes as soon as he arrived in their hotel room. He had remembered enough of the pathway he took from the hotel and towards the meadow for him to have arrived safely and quickly back. He threw his cloak and dirty boots under his bed and put on a simple white shirt and jeans- enough to make it look like as if he had been doing nothing in the hotel room.

Suddenly, he heard a clicking noise from their door and sure enough, both Lois and Jimmy came in the room. Jimmy had a rather annoyed look on his face while Lois had the face of content. Clark deduced it might've been because of the amount of bags he had to carry while Lois only carried two. As soon as the door behind them slid close, Jimmy immediately dropped the bags on the floor with a huge sigh.

"Hey Smallville" Lois greeted, "how was your day?"

"Really?" Clark raised an eyebrow to her, "I've been under house arrest the whole day"

"Sorry" she put down her bags as well, "it's that bad huh?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay"

In actual fact, it was more than okay for Clark. It was one of the best days he's ever had. Not being able to explore was too aggravating for Clark so he decided to escape into the woods where he met Diana again. From then on, his day was fixated with a light-hearted feeling in his heart. He couldn't have been happier to spend the day with the woman he had not stopped thinking about and in such a beautiful place- the meadow that sat as a jewel inside the forest. He wanted to go back to the meadow in hopes that he would see her again because he didn't want that day to end.

"So how about you? How was your day?" Clark asked the two

"Great!" Lois grinned

"Terrible!" Jimmy groaned

"Why?" Clark asked again, slightly confused by the difference of opinion

"Yeah what was so terrible about it?" Lois turned to Jimmy, "I thought you had fun"

"If you count having to chase around you all day to make sure you don't get into trouble and having to carry your enormous amounts of shopping bags," Jimmy began to complain, "then you have a very funny idea of the word 'fun' Lois"

"Lighten up Jimmy" Lois patted him on the back, "we ended up going to a lot of shops right? Besides all that carrying is good for your muscles! You need it"

Jimmy shot her a look, "I didn't get to buy a lot because you kept moving to different places immediately Lois. Besides we kept going to shops that didn't really spark a lot of interests for me… and what do you mean I need muscles?" Jimmy pointed his index finger to her with a rather failed threatening look, "I'll have you know, I go to the gym at least once a week"

Lois raised him any eyebrow

"I mean they're not as big as CKs" he looked at Clark with envy, "but still… they're quite…" he looked at his biceps and tensed it, "decent"

Lois couldn't help but laugh. Jimmy blushed but he glared at Lois with a blank expression. Clark, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to laugh since he thought it was a shame to laugh at Jimmy after that… comment. Also, he had no right to laugh since he really didn't do anything to make his muscles bigger except maybe from his chores.

"Laugh all you want" Jimmy decided to ignore her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Soon after Lois had stopped laughing, he turned around to her and asked- still with an annoyed expression, "Why did you take so long in those meaningless shops anyway Lois? Those shops were expensive and only had clothes and accessories for rich Kryptonians. And where did you get that money anyway? You only had two days to exchange your money into Kryptonian currency before we left"

"You have too many questions Jimmy" Lois waved her hand to him as she walked towards one of the bags with a fancier design than the rest, she was digging through the stuff inside, "I had a lot of money saved up way before the programme was introduced and since the currency exchange here is quite high, I mean the Kryptonians don't really need all those money anyway I don't think, I was able to gather up a lot of money." Lois finally managed to gather up all of the clothing from the bags, "And it took me long in those shops because I had to pick specific clothing for you two as well. I mean I'm not quite sure of your sizes so I had to improvise. Thank God I can get a refund if it didn't fit but then there'll be no time-"

"Wait wait wait" Jimmy interrupted her, "why did you need to buy us those fancy clothes?"

Both Clark and Jimmy looked at Lois with confusion. What was she planning by buying all those expensive clothes for them, they didn't know. Clark thought it maybe as a gift- a fancy gift at that- but Jimmy thought otherwise. Jimmy knew how bad Lois was when it came to gifts- Jimmy bought Lois two tickets to a Monster rally tournament for her birthday while she bought him… a coffee mug for his birthday the year after.

Lois threw Clark and Jimmy their clothes. Both Jimmy and Clark looked at each of them. They were fancy Kryptonian clothing with some jewels embedded on their chest.

"You're going to need them" Lois put her hands on her hips and grinned at them, "you have to get ready soon"

"For what?" Clark asked, finally nervous of the mystery from Lois

"We're going to a party"

* * *

**Hey guys! I managed to upload a new one for you :) Thank you for your reviews :D**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and** **_please_ ****leave a review :) It doesn't matter if its long and short as long as I know that there are still people reading them and is still looking forward to them**

**Thanks **

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I appreciate them so much! :D**

**And to answer some of the guest review questions: yes it was just a coincidence I posted chapter 14 at Feb 14 XD Although that was a really good coincidence! I didn't notice until you told me XD Although I am thinking of writing a separate Valentine's day special of this two, it's really late for that though XD**

**Diana can't fly in this AU, she doesn't have any powers but she's still the same warrior princess we all know and love very much- with the same ethics, wisdom and charm :D**

**I'm going to stop talking now XD Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Kryptonian Centre Palace**_

_**A few hours earlier**_

"Uncle Jor! Aunt Lara! It's so good to see you again!"

Kara ran straight to her aunt's arms as soon as they arrived at the front door of the palace. Kara was glad to see her uncle and aunt who she had not seen in a long time, and who were waiting for them to greet them. She considered her aunt Lara not only as an aunt but as a big sister and she was more than happy to hear the news that her and her father would be visiting them again for a noble's party they were hosting.

"Likewise Kara," Lara hugged her niece, "How have you been?"

"Great" she smiled, "much better now that I got to see you two again"

"That's sweet Kara" she said as she brushed back Kara's hair, "we're more than glad you could come as well. Come," Lara extended her arm to her to which Kara immediately accepted, "I'll show you to your chambers. As we go, we can talk all about what you have been up to"

Jor-El watched his wife and niece walked towards the east wing with guards that surrounded them. As usual, his wife simply dismissed the guards so that they may have some time alone. Jor-El was amazed at how far his niece has grown over the years.

He turned around to greet his brother Zor-El. Zor-El on the other hand, hasn't changed much, from Jor-El's point of view- he was still the tall and thinner man Jor-El grew up with.

"It's great to see you brother" Jor-El gave his brother a hug, "how have you and your family been doing?"

"You too Jor-El," Zor-El accepted his brother's hug

Both Jor-El and his brother walked along the wide hallways of the palace. The columns that held the floor of the palace together were each guarded by one palace guard. And each of these guards straightened as they saw their King and his brother passed by.

"Kara has grown so much and into a brilliant young lady Zor-El" Jor-El began, "you must be proud"

"I am," Zor-El smiled, "she has exceled in school with top grades"

"She is a smart lady" he nodded, "how about Allura? I noticed she has not come with you"

"Allura is unwell and could not make it. She sends her apologies"

"No apologies is needed," Jor shook his head, "I wish her a speedy recovery"

"Thank you" Zor smiled but soon changed his expression into a more serious expression, "How about Lara? How is she doing?"

Jor-El gave out a saddened smile and it was enough for Zor to understand that it was a smile with a main purpose of hiding his sad feeling, "Lara is well. She has occupied herself with the ball. Her friend has also visited her which made her feelings lighter"

"How about you?"

"The council have been stubborn lately and the works have been tiring but it means everything is going well"

"I do not mean that Jor" Zor-El put his hand on his brother's shoulder and eyed him, "I know you well enough to know that you have been hiding your pain behind a façade. I grew up with you remember? Lara has noticed it as well. You cannot continue hiding your pain like that Jor-El. It will only break you apart"

Jor-El sighed, "The pain of losing my son has lingered on and will continue to but I have a whole planet to govern. I cannot risk the lives of my people due to the selfishness of my pain"

"Being in pain doesn't mean you're being selfish Jor, it means you have a heart" Zor-El had a look of concern in his face, "and even though I agree you should be there for your people, you cannot govern with a heavy heart brother. Father never failed to remind us remember?"

"A true King leads his people with a true heart" Jor-El remembered. How could he not? All his life, his father never failed to remind him. He looked up to his father- a great King; a great Emperor- and as next-in-line to the throne he made it his mission to become just like his father, no to become even better than his father as a king. He wondered then what his father would've done if he was put into the situation Jor-El was currently in: would he really just try to subside the pain or would he have tried to confront it?

"The only thing that can lift my heart right now is seeing my wife smile," Jor-El continued, "and it seems her latest interactions with Queen Hyppolyta and Kara has"

Zor-El gave out a sigh as he dropped his hand from Jor's shoulder, "If that is what you desire"

They continued their walk.

"I just want to remind you Jor-El," Zor-El began again, "you are not just a King, you are an Emperor- a governor of a whole planet-I know you are trying to subside the pain of the past, but you should remember, that there is no Krypton if there was no past"

"I know Zor but it's only because I intend to look at the future"

* * *

Lara and Kara have finally arrived in Kara's prepared chambers. They sat on the bed where they continued their talk,

"It's great to hear that you're doing so well Kara!" the Queen complimented her, "your parents must be so proud of you. I know I am"

"That means a lot to me Aunt Lara" she smiled, "so how about you? How are you?"

"I am well" she smiled reassuringly to Kara, "the preparation for the ball is almost finished for tonight and I am having a good time with my good friends from Themyscira"

Kara might've heard her reply but she didn't completely believe the whole of it. She wasn't doing great like before, not since that day 22 years ago. When Kara heard her uncle and aunt will finally have a child together- a baby boy- she was more than happy to know that she was going to have a cousin. Kara was only very little at the time and growing up without siblings was very lonely for her. She was excited. When he was born, she treated him like a baby brother and played with him a lot even though he was only a few months old.

Once they left for their home, she was lonely again. She wanted to stay but she couldn't. Soon after, just as they were coming back to the city, they heard the news- her cousin was gone. They looked high and low for him but in the end, they had to acknowledge that he might've been dead already…

Kara saw the pain Jor-El and Lara had to go through in order for them to recuperate from their loss. In the end, they still couldn't… Kara wished that by some miracle, Kal-El would come back to all of them… and that their whole family would be whole again.

"I would like to meet these friends of yours from Themyscira" Kara continued, trying to avoid the topic so as to not sadden her aunt

"You will. They will be coming tonight at the ball" she smiled, "in fact; they're our guest of honour for tonight"

"Really?" Kara became more excited, "are they the Queen and her daughter, the princess of Themyscira?"

Lara nodded, "They are good people who have helped me a lot before. Both of them are very beautiful, especially princess Diana"

"I might get jealous now" Kara joked

Both of them laughed. Lara was the only person she could speak quite informally with. She might not be a direct princess of Krypton but she still was, in a way. She was, after all, the King's niece and the daughter of the Duke of Argo City and other Kryptonian cities under her father's control. So she grew up with strict teachings from teachers, her father and especially her mother. Kara loved her mother but she was too strict to her about elegance and the proper way of being a lady. Even still, her mother showed compassion when talking to her, especially about personal issues. Allura would hug her and reassure her everything would be alright whenever she had nightmares. Kara saw her aunt Lara as a sister but her mother, Allura, as a great mother. She could talk to her aunt Lara about things she would talk to her friends about but when it came to personal matters, she would go straight to her mother.

"That reminds me Kara" Lara began, "I have decided to turn the noble's ball into a masked ball"

"A masked ball?"

Lara nodded, "I thought it would be an exciting aspect to have for the party"

"Then I should begin my search for the perfect mask" Kara stood up

"I will help you look"

"Thank you"

* * *

Clark looked at himself in front of the mirror. He wore a grand robe of blue colour with a large red stripe around the robe. The robe was linked together by a gold chain link. It didn't have a collar but his tight suit underneath did. Clark felt really uncomfortable with the black tight suit he had to wear underneath the robe. What made it even more uncomfortable for him was it covered all parts of his body, including his whole neck- which was how the tight collared suit stuck out from his robe.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection. He was wearing Kryptonian clothing- noble Kryptonian clothing, he needed to act like a noble Kryptonian when they arrive at the party and he needed to interact with them- even though there was no way he could. How could he gather up all of his courage to act normally in a Kryptonian ball?

"_What do you mean we're going to a party Lois?" Jimmy asked immediately_

_Lois ignored him and walked towards Clark, "Clark, do you have that crest necklace of yours?"_

_Clark was confused but answered her immediately, "Well yeah, I always bring it with me"_

"_Good" she nodded, "we're going to need it"_

"_Lois where the hell are we going?!" Jimmy demanded, his voice was stern it scared Clark a bit_

_Lois took a deep breath and stood in front of them with a serious expression, "Look, I'm going to be honest with you, especially to you Clark," she looked at Clark, "the first reason why I agreed to help Clark get to Krypton in the first place was because of that crest necklace around his neck"_

_First reason? Clark thought_

"_My crest necklace?"_

_Lois nodded, "I told you before right? That that crest is a form of ID to Kryptonians, showing others what houses they come from?"_

_Clark nodded_

"_Well what I didn't tell you is that only nobles have that kind of crests- and that includes soldiers with high ranking positions who gained a position as a noble"_

"_Noble houses?"_

_Clark finally got it. He was wondering why most Kryptonians he had seen in the city or in the hotel did not have symbols on their chests like the soldiers he had seen on the palace guards._

"_Then what does that mean?" Jimmy asked_

"_We're going to crash that noble's party and get interviews from nobles and maybe the King and Queen themselves"_

_Jimmy 's eyes widened. He was more than shocked at the idea that he couldn't repress his feeling and shouted, "ARE YOUCRAZY?!"_

"_Jimmy think about it!" Lois tried to argue, "It's a party filled with A list guests! All of the royal family will be there! Royals from all over the GALAXY are coming and gathering in one massive ballroom!"_

"_Then you should've thought about how the security in there will be tight! And I mean really tight!"_

"_That's why we need that necklace!" Lois pointed to the crest necklace Clark took from inside his shirt._

_Clark, on the other hand, was still with the question of how they would be getting in the palace. He knew it would be hard. He had seen the palace and saw all of the soldiers that stood as palace guards. A place tight with that much security was bound to have more security during the party. Although slowly, he finally got it_

"_Okay" Clark nodded, "I somehow get what you're planning Lois. This necklace is a crest and if we appeared there looking like proper guests and showed the guards this, then they will let us in. They'll think we're Kryptonian nobles"_

"_Exactly"_

"_Although one problem Lois," Clark began, "we don't even know what house the symbol on this crest is from… what if it's… a dead house or something"_

"_I don't think so" Lois shook her head, "I studied the design of that necklace- the colour and quality of the metal I mean- and it's a bit like the ones I've seen in the city… only more… high quality I think. This means it's a new necklace"_

_Jimmy who had been listening to the whole conversation decided to interject, "We're never going to get away with this Lois… and I don't want to go to their jail! I heard their jail here is so much worse!"_

"_We won't Jimmy!" she stared at Jimmy for a while and looked at Clark, "Look Clark I might seem shallow and selfish to you right now but I've thought of something since you told me the truth about yourself"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Since that crest was found beside you in the spaceship you came to Earth in, then it must tell you something about your family right? That crest could mean that you came from a noble family! Which means there is a high possibility that your real parents might attend this party! This is your opportunity Clark!"_

_A noble family? Of course Clark wanted to know who his real parents were. That's why he came to Krypton in the first place. He didn't care whether his parents were rich or poor, he just wanted to know if they ever cared and loved him at all; or was he just abandoned? He wanted to know the truth because not knowing the truth felt like an itch he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried to forget and get rid of it. He wanted to know the truth of his past before he could move towards his future. And since Lois had been the only person to lead him closer to that goal, he could do nothing but trust in her judgement._

"_Okay let's do it!" Clark nodded_

"_Oh no…" Jimmy groaned_

"_Great!" Lois grinned, "You two better get ready soon, I heard the party will start in three hours and we still need to have an escape plan"_

_Lois began to walk out the door when she was suddenly followed by Jimmy. They stood in the middle of the hallway._

"_Lois wait!" Jimmy called out to her_

_Lois turned, "What is it Jimmy?"_

_Jimmy sighed, "I know you have a good intention behind this as well but don't you think you're going too far with this? Haven't you thought of the consequences?"_

"_Of course I have!" Lois didn't shout. She tried to talk to Jimmy in a hushed tone to avoid being heard. Even still, she knew how sound proofed the walls were in each rooms. No one would've heard them unless the doors were opened, "do you really think I like getting you both into trouble?! Why do you think it took me a while to tell you all of this? I wanted to make sure that the plan would be flawless before I can introduce it to you! Because I was also in doubt whether it would work or not! I hated myself for getting Clark arrested the first time we went on a mission together! I got a selfless and nice man involved into one of my twisted plots!"_

"…_."_

"_I admit I agreed to help Clark in the first place because I wanted to use the crest necklace for my own personal means." nothing in Lois' face told Jimmy that she was joking or that she was lying, "but there was also something in his voice that day I met him- a voice that told me how desperate he was. Like he needed it more than you and I did… and I couldn't refuse"_

_Jimmy still didn't intervene_

"_But when he told me the truth about himself, it became clear to me. I wanted to help him Jimmy. To be honest, I don't really care much about the interview anymore; as long as I could bring him- a lost guy- back to his home"_

_Jimmy knew of Clark's secret. Clark told him as soon as they arrived in Krypton one night. He couldn't believe it at first but there was something in Clark's eyes that told him he wasn't lying. Jimmy took him seriously and felt bad for him. And since he heard Lois' side of the story, he couldn't help but agree with her…_

_Jimmy sighed and gave out a weak laugh, "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Why did you have to be stubborn about it?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Clark has been a great friend to me and I consider him as a brother," Jimmy explained, "if you were planning something like this, you should've told me rather than left me with all the mysteries. Seriously Lois, you've always been like this"_

"_What?"_

"_Whenever you would drag me into something, or Clark, you wouldn't tell us anything until we're already in danger" he eyed her, "which is why we get into trouble in the first place"_

"…_."_

"_I want to help Clark too so I'm behind you on this" he smiled to her_

"_Thanks Jimmy" _

Clark left the bathroom only to see Jimmy was finding it hard to be comfortable with his clothes just like Clark was. He was wearing the exact clothes like Clark's except for the colours of the robe: Jimmy's was green and orange.

"This is ridiculous" Jimmy complained

Clark didn't reply. He admitted he found the clothes to be original. He simply gave out a weak laugh.

"You know CK I'm starting to think Lois is the boss of us"

Clark laughed weakly again, "I think so as well"

To Clark, she might as well be since she was the only one who thought about stuff like those all the time.

It wasn't long until Lois arrived in her own Kryptonian dress. Both Clark and Jimmy were surprised at how she looked in the dress. She wore a strapless purple silk dress that flowed to her feet. There were jewels embedded on her chest and while the dress didn't have any sleeves, she wore gloves that extended above her elbow. It looked very much like a normal dress from Earth with the exception of the collar at the back of her neck which was attached from the back of her dress. It looked as if it was made from something solid but light which allowed it to stay at the same position even without the use of a link to tie it together around her neck. In short, she looked beautiful

"Wow Lois you look beautiful" Jimmy complimented her

"Thanks Jimmy" she smiled to him

"Yeah you look beautiful" Clark complimented her too

"You two don't look bad yourself. I guess I'm quite good at picking clothes for you two" she laughed

Both Clark and Jimmy couldn't help but laugh as well. Soon after, she walked towards them and each handed them a mask. Clark looked at his mask and noticed that once he wore it, it would cover his eyes, his nose and the side of his cheeks. The design would flow from his eyes to around his face.

"What are these for?" Jimmy asked

"Apparently it was to be a masked ball," Lois explained, "so I got you those. It might as well; it saves us from being noticed"

They then decided that they would put their masks on once they've arrived in the front gates of the palace.

"By the way how did you get away from Marge's sight?" Jimmy asked her, "Don't tell me you drugged her!"

"Why would I? I might not like the woman but I sure as hell won't resort to that!" she furrowed her eyebrows to him but soon changed it back to normal, "A boring movie," she closed one of her eyes and whispered, "It never fails"

Both Clark and Jimmy couldn't believe it but they still grinned. They still couldn't figure out how it was possible but if it was enough for her to sneak out then it was enough.

"So are you both ready?" she asked

They both smiled, "Yes"

Clark was ready for the chance of meeting his real parents… he was ready…

* * *

**Hey! I've already said a lot so I'm not going to say anymore but**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, thank you for all your reviews and please continue to leave more, they are greatly appreciated :)**

**Thanks**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16-Royal Masked Ball (Part 1)

**The Royal Masked Ball (part 1)**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Diana stood in front of the mirror. She gazed at the woman in the reflection, who continued to stare back at her. They were both wearing the same red linen, one sleeved dress. The strap of her dress hanged from her left shoulder which was linked by a golden ring located on her chest just above her left breast. The dress flowed down from her body to the floor as a part of it trailed after the dress when she walked. The red dress was made more elegant by the yellow silk cloth that acted as a sash around her waist.

She looked again at the mirror: her hair was tied up into a bun but she had a slight side fringe and there were strands of hair that hanged from the bun; her silver necklace and cuffs on her wrists glittered and her make-up made her more radiant than before. She took a deep breath as she thought of what laid in front of her at the party.

The main purpose of the party was to find a suitable candidate for her- who she would have to marry according to the Goddess' commands. She had a lot of doubts and questions on her mind about looking for a suitable husband: what if there wasn't anyone she liked? What if there wasn't any suitable man for her? And if they do find him… what would her life with him be like? Diana lived her life with stories of the past and the cruelty of man but she also heard stories about the relationships of other people from other planets in the galaxy- mainly Earth. She heard about what love is and why people acted like they did in relationships, even though she never completely understood it. Because of those stories, Diana's curiosity was piqued; the idea of love sounded fascinating to her and maybe for once… she would like to know how it felt herself.

She took her golden tiara from the table beside her and stared at it. She was the princess of Themyscira, a future Queen; and as a future queen… certain sacrifices had to be made for the good of her people- sacrifices such as giving up on the idea of love. _I am the princess of Themyscira and a future Queen. I stand for my people and will always lead them to victory. I will bear my people's pains and be a symbol of hope to them. I am Diana- princess of Themyscira._

Her tiara shined from her forehead and she looked at it from the mirror with determination… and despair.

Mala then appeared from her bedroom door, "Princess, are you ready?"

Diana took the mask and put it around her eyes and just by the bridge of her nose, "Let us go"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

"Your majesty!"

Kon-El, the robot assistant of the King of Krypton, chased after the King as the King himself hurried towards their room to meet his wife.

"Kon-El" Jor-El turned, "what is it?"

"There is something I must report"

"Can it wait until later Kon-El? I have to get my wife so that we can greet the Queen and Princess of Themyscira and begin the mask ball"

"Yes but your majesty," Kon-El tried to stop the King, "there were unusual reports sent to us by the central city hospital"

"What reports?"

"There are blood and DNA tests that were just recently shown on their records," Kon-El explained, "the blood tests came from a human who was in the cave incident the day it appeared on the record, perhaps one of the reporters that came from Earth."

"And?"

"And the blood tests shows that it unusually resembles a DNA record from someone here in Krypton- a Kryptonian"

"Whose?"

"Yours, your majesty"

* * *

Diana walked behind her mother as they were led to the palace's throne room. Behind her were General Philippus, Artemis and Mala who all dressed fashionably like her. Queen Hyppolyta walked with her chin held high as she scanned the palace's area. There were more palace guards than usual. It made sense of course since all of the nobles and royals of the galaxy were invited to the masked ball by, perhaps the most powerful King and Queen of the entire galaxy. Finally, they entered the throne room where King Jor-El and Queen Lara stood in the middle of the room, waiting for them.

Diana, who followed her mother, caught a glimpse of the Queen. As always, she looked elegant and beautiful- perhaps even more so that night. There was something about her that Diana felt safe about- as if there was nothing about the Queen that would hurt or betray them at all. Soon after, she turned her eyes to the King, who she had not seen or met before due to circumstances- he was called somewhere during their first meeting with the Queen then soon after, Diana asked to be sent to her chambers so that she may take a rest. Since then, they have not gotten the chance to meet.

When Diana turned her eyes to the King, she was shocked to see him. He resembled a certain someone a lot, from face to the build of the body… Clark. The shape of their face, their nose, their hair- except for the tidiness of the King's hair in contrast to Clark's messy one- and the height and build of the body. The only different feature that Diana noticed was their eyes: Clark's eyes were gentler and the colour of his eyes was more of a soft blue... like the Queen's eyes. Diana couldn't believe the resemblance between the King and Clark's. _How could this be? _Was it just her imagination running wild?

"Diana!"

Diana was so deep in thought that she failed to hear her mother's call to her. She realized she had been staring at both the King and Queen for a long time. She shook and gently curtsied to them, "For give me your majesties, I was not in my right mind"

"Please don't princess" The queen raised her, "it is nothing to apologize for"

"Thank you Queen Lara, you're too kind" Diana curtsied again, "I also want to thank you for setting this masked ball"

"It's our pleasure" she smiled, "besides it was high time we opened the gates… It's been far too long"

Diana saw she was smiling but she also saw a hint of sadness in her eyes as she did.

"I believe we have not properly met yet princess" the King extended his hand to Diana, "forgive me for the late introduction. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess" he bowed to her

"The pleasure is all mine your highness" she curtsied again. She looked up to his face and wondered of the great resemblance between him and the person who saved her life.

"I hope you will enjoy the party" he smiled to them

* * *

"May I present their royal majesties, the Emperor and Empress of Krypton, King Jor-El and Queen Lara Lor-Van- El!"

The crowds clapped as they watched the King and Queen descended from the huge staircase in the ballroom. King Jor-El held the Queen's hand as they descended; their smiles were wide as they both elegantly walked down the stairs, especially the Queen with her long yellow dress that flowed on the ground after her. Once they reached the bottom, they were greeted with most of their guests: Kings, Queens, Prince and Princess' of another kingdom or planet. They each returned pleasantries with most of them immediately but the Queen held her hand up for everybody to stop and listen to her.

"If you please," she began, "we would like to present you tonight's guests of honours," she then turned and directed everyone to the top of the stair once more, "the Queen of Themyscira from the Planet Gaia, Queen Hyppolyta, and her daughter, Princess Diana"

The Queen and her daughter appeared at the top of the stairs and held each other's hand as they descended. Diana was gripping onto her mother's hand tightly and sure enough, her mother felt it. She looked at her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile to which Diana returned with her own smile.

Diana had been to plenty of ballrooms and parties before but she had not been to one as big as that one. She felt uneasy at first but she soon realized that to her, it was like any other parties she had been before: where she had to fake her smiles and force her laughter with people. All through the night, she has met a lot of interesting people from different planets who told her stories of their own kingdoms. Normally, Diana would be thrilled to hear such things yet from some reason, she found herself uninterested, unlike with Clark's stories where she would marvel at the thought of them.

She especially met several princes from other planets and kingdoms- and they were all different in their own way. There were princes that governed a kingdom of war, while others a kingdom of peace. Each of them had different personalities, points of perspectives and manners but what Diana and the others found in all of them was that… they were all interested in her but… she wasn't interested in any of them at all. Diana tried her hardest to be interested in at least one of them because there _were _decent guys among them but…

She sighed as she just finished a conversation with a prince from a planet further away from Themyscira when she was approached by another man. The man who stood in front of her was tall but not so much that he would tower over her; he wore a white garment with a golden sash around his body. He had removed his mask in front of her. Diana found him to be a good looking man but none of his features stood out that made him different from the rest. His brown hair was neatly combed where a golden crown surrounded his head. He had a cheeky smile as he looked at Diana. Somehow, she found him familiar…

"Good evening Princess Diana," he took her hand and kissed it, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Prince Livius of the Kingdom of Arcadia from the planet Gaia"

_Gaia? Of course!_

Diana finally remembered. Besides Themyscira, there was another powerful kingdom in the planet Gaia, the Kingdom of Arcadia. There were women in their kingdom but it was mostly ruled by men. Due to circumstances of the past, the two kingdoms have always been in a rocky relationship that the Themysciran kingdom refused to meet or make acquaintances of the Arcadian kingdom. Long ago, just after Themyscira was built by the Gods, the Arcadians decided to make acquaintances with Diana's people. Her mother refused of course, as she wanted to isolate their kingdom from men. Sure enough, she was right about her decision because what the Arcadians originally planned was to take the women of Themyscira and make them their wives since they were mostly a society of men in the first place. The Arcadians were no match to the Amazons and were heavily injured during a battle. The Arcadians never came back soon after. From what Diana heard, they were a kingdom with great talents in arts and weaponry. Their weapons were strong and were used in battles but what was the use of a perfectly good weapon if the soldiers did not have the proper skill to wield it?

"The pleasure is mine Prince Livius" she gently pulled her hand away from his. He noticed it and looked at her with his chin held high

"It seems the rumours about you are true Princess" he told her

"And what might those rumours be?"

"That your beauty matches that of your Kingdom's patron Goddess, Aphrodite" he gave her another cheeky smile

"How do you know how I look when I'm wearing a mask?" she raised an eyebrow to him

"That mask is not enough to cover your beauty Princess. Your beautiful face would simply shine through it"

"I am flattered," she gently nodded her head, "but I would not go as far as to say it matches hers since the beauty you speak of is only an inch of the beauty of our dear Goddess"

"You are too harsh on yourself Princess"

"I prefer honest"

"How about underestimating yourself?"

"Maybe only by you and the others"

His smile faded. For some reason, Diana found the prince irritating and disturbing. She couldn't shake an uneasy feeling whenever she strikes a line with the Prince. There was something in his voice and the lines in his conversation that suggested she should be wary and careful of him. They both stared at each other with a glare and a smile. They were both threatening each other but covered them in a fake smile.

He held her hand out to her, "Would you care for a dance Princess?"

Diana was hesitant but eventually gave him her hand, "Gladly"

He accompanied her in the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder while he put his on her waist, to which she flinched. They began to dance. They were silent at first until…

"You are a long way from home Princess" he began, "what made you leave the comfort of your palace to travel to such a place as Krypton?"

"Forgive me but it is none of your business Prince Livius" she looked over his shoulder

"A change of scenery perhaps?" he ignored her

"Perhaps but as I said-"

"Then forgive me Princess that we are only able to meet now even though our kingdoms are neighbours" he interrupted her

"I wonder why that is" there was a hint of threat and mockery in Diana's voice as she said it

They stopped. The prince looked at Diana's head but Diana simply continued to look over his shoulder. Soon after, they resumed their dance

"I know our kingdoms have not been very good friends with each other," he began, "but should we really carry the burdens our parents left us?"

"My mother did nothing wrong for me to carry her burdens," she explained, "She protected our people. I think you're forgetting the real history here Prince Livius"

"I do not forget" he stared at her, "but what I am saying is that don't you think it's time for a new beginning Princess?"

"What are you talking about?" she eyed him as she furrowed her eyebrows

"I think you know," he gave her a sly smile; "I am a future King in my kingdom just as you are the future Queen in yours. Our kingdoms are the strongest kingdoms in our planet and together, we can rule over the whole planet."

"Are you suggesting-"

He leaned over to her ear, "I'm merely _implying _the truth princess" He backed out and looked into her face with a satisfied and sinister look, "Please have a think about it Princess"

Diana didn't change her expression as he continued to stare into her face.

He bowed to her, "Have good evening Princess Diana" Soon after, he left.

Diana was left to stand in the middle of the ballroom with dancers around her. She couldn't believe what she just heard! A proposition to take over an entire planet from such a snob prince! _The audacity! _Diana was so infuriated that she marched towards the column where General Philippus and Artemis stood watch over her and the Queen, who has gotten into a conversation with another royal.

"What's wrong princess?" Artemis asked

Diana didn't have the strength to talk about what she just heard that she merely shook her head at her and said, "It is nothing. I'm simply exhausted from all the new interactions"

"Would you like a drink?" Artemis offered

"Air" Diana replied, "A simple breath of fresh air would suffice. So if you would please excuse me, I will go outside to catch some"

"Will you be okay on your own?" General Philippus stopped her

"Yes" Diana smiled as she turned around to the General, "I'm an amazon remember?"

* * *

Prince Livius walked along the Kryptonian palace hallway, accompanied by his personal servant. He marched along with his chin held high and his face slightly irritated.

"Sergius prepare the ship," Livius commanded his servant, "we're going home"

"As you wish your majesty" the tall and skinny Sergius simply followed his master, "but if I may, don't you think you should enjoy the party? It is the first after a long time that the Kryptonian royals have thrown a party as lavish as this"

"I don't _care _about this party!" Livius had a low voice, "this party is such a bore. These bloody Kryptonians have no taste at all!"

"Yes sire" the servant bowed his head

"Besides I've done what I came here to do anyway"

"…."

"It's enough that I've finally had a conversation with the Themysciran princess" he smirked, "although it seems I got more from the conversation than I thought I would"

"And what is that your majesty?"

He turned around to his servant and gave him a sinister stare "I want her Sergius. Not as a wife for our kingdom or the planet but for myself… just myself"

"…."

"I want her as my wife and every bit of her"

* * *

Diana found herself in the palace garden. She was amazed at the beauty of the place. The hedges were bright and the luscious green she remembered from her planet; the roses bloomed in full and the water fountain in the middle sprinkled water so elegantly that they sparkled under the night sky. It looked like the garden was preserved and cared for more than the forest near the East Palace was. Diana took a guess and guessed it was the Queen who ordered for the garden to be taken care for at such a quality.

She then saw the massive wall that was covered in vines and ivies. She walked towards the wall and looked up. It towered over her which made it impossible for her to look over. She wanted to climb the wall to see what was at the other side. As always, she felt trapped; she felt helpless and alone. She stood next to the wall and rested her face on it as if she could talk to the wall and ask it to move for her. She sighed… there was no use… she could only stay behind…

Diana then walked over the water fountain and sat at the edge of it. She took her mask off and looked at her reflection. There was only one person staring at her and it was Princess Diana, not Diana, but _Princess _Diana of Themyscira, future Queen. She tried to look for Diana but the tiara on her forehead did not help. Because to her, there was no escape from her destiny; she would have to marry someone she didn't properly know or loved, she would bear their child and she would live on as a Queen and a mother without having a chance to explore the world or even… herself.

Suddenly, a white iris flower floated on the water in the fountain. Diana gently scooped the flower up with her hand and smelled it. It had a sweet scent.

Suddenly, she found herself thinking of Clark. She missed him. He was the only person able to make her smile straight from her heart. He was the only one able to see right through her and force her real self- Diana- right out of her. She was undoubtedly happy with him; she didn't feel alone with him; she could be by herself around him and because of this… she wished he was there with her…

"Excuse me?"

A voice appeared from behind her.

"I think I'm lost" the voice continued. It was familiar, "could you help me?"

Diana turned around to look at the person who stood at a distance behind her. When she turned around, she was surprised at his appearance: the strong build, the face, the messy black hair and most of all, those gentle blue eyes…

"Clark"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update guys but this chapter is longer than the others so more to read XD**

**Anyway, this is what I would call the first part of the "Royal Masked Ball Arc" so enjoy! :D**

**I wanted to convey and emphasized Diana's point of view as a princess. I wanted to emphasize how as a princess and future queen, she had to change and act differently than how she would normally act and this pains her. Because it was for this reason that she feels like she's only hiding behind a facade.**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _review! You dont know how much I appreciate them :) Thank you :)**

***To be continued in part 2**


	17. Chapter 17-Royal Masked Ball part 2

**The Royal masked ball (part 2)**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- The central palace**_

Clark paused. He, Lois and Jimmy had just left the carriage that dropped them right in front of the palace door. They all looked up and marvelled at the overwhelming size of the palace. They still could not believe the size of it. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Inside those palace doors may lie the truth about him and it was time for him to find out.

Lois stood in front of them and looked at them with a grin, "Are you ready?"

Jimmy groaned while Clark simply answered, "Yes"

"Then walk with your chin held high," she told them, "act as if you are a royal"

"No problem for me!" Jimmy tried to break the ice

"No joking Jimmy! This is serious!" Lois scolded him after which she looked at Clark, "Now Clark, when we get to the front door, all you have to do is show the palace guard your crest. Be careful," she glared at him, "it's a mistake that we arrived late… now we're going to stand out when entering"

"It's fine Lois" Clark assured her, "I'm sure we'll find a way"

Two Kryptonian carriages suddenly arrived after them. They opened up to reveal kryptonian nobles who wore such high quality gowns and suits that made what they wore a poor man's suit. The nobles simply walked up the stairs to the palace. Clark watched as they showed the palace guards their crest to which the guards simply examined it and bowed to them to enter. Clark took another deep breath and led Lois and Jimmy to the palace door.

He was nervous. He didn't know what the outcome would be if he showed the crest: would they accept it? Would they shower him with questions about his house symbol? Or will they be found out? Either way, they were already so close… there was no point turning back.

He stood in front of the palace guard. He had a blank expression on his face as he waited for Clark to show him his crest. Clark decided to get it done and over with and took his crest from his pocket to which he showed the palace guard. Clark waited for the outcome only to find out that it wasn't what he expected…

The palace guards' face changed immediately from a blank one to a surprised one. Suddenly, he immediately kneeled in front of Clark on one knee; his right knuckle was on the floor while the other was on his back.

"Good Evening my lord," the guard's face was down, "please do come in. I hope you enjoy your time"

"Huh?" Lois nudged him on his arm, "I-I mean thank you"

He was hesitant on what to do. His body was stiff and couldn't move until Lois gently pushed him to go forward towards the palace. Clark saw that the palace guard was still on his knee. He couldn't just let him be like that so he called out to the palace guard before they were deeper into the palace hallway, "Pl-Please rise!"

The guard stood up and looked at the three guests with a confused and doubting look…

"What was all that about?" Jimmy stopped them

The three of them were in a circle as they tried to discuss what happened.

"I don't know but that sure was weird" Lois replied

"The guards' reaction to this crest," Clark held out his crest and stared at the symbol, "was far different from the ones before… I wonder why…"

"Maybe the house that symbolises that crest is very important" Lois suggested

"If that's the case, then which house is this crest really from?" Clark asked

"I don't know but I doubt you can just come up to someone in this party and ask them that," Jimmy said, "we'll be suspicious!"

"Either way, it got us here just as I planned," Lois glared at both of them; "now here's the plan… we're going to have to stay together once we enter the ballroom… no wondering about"

"Don't you think it's better for us to split up and be around Lois?" Jimmy began

"I actually agree with Jimmy" Clark nodded

"It is better but risky…" Lois thought about it for a moment, "Okay we'll split up but not until later. We'll stay together then split up when I tell you"

"Got it"

"Now the main purpose of being here is to gain exclusive stories," Lois explained, "but also to find out about your history Clark. And I want you to do just that," she looked at Clerk, "find out about what you need to find out, we'll be around to help you"

"Thanks"

The three of them walked towards the ballroom. It seemed all of their jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. The ballroom was bigger than they thought; it looked like it could hold more than 1000 people! The lights and the massive chandelier in the middle sparkled inside the ballroom as they shone lights onto the ballroom dancers. The whole thing looked like magic to them- the ones only seen in fairy tales.

"Holy-"

Lois nudged Jimmy before he could finish his sentence. She turned to both of them and stared, "Remember, you're royalty"

They entered the ballroom and were immediately surrounded by nobles and royalties from all over the galaxy. All of them were overwhelmed at the sheer size and quality of the place. Clark noticed most of the people in the room; their clothes were completely different from the rest while the others looked almost the same; their beauties and majestic features were special in their own way and their manners when conversing with others were different. Clark saw how royals and diplomats from different planets interacted with each other; some had genuine smiles in their faces while others had fake ones. Although Clark really couldn't tell what each other's intentions were, he decided to let it go since there might not be any intentions at all in the first place. It couldn't all just be about business right?

Clark suddenly heard Jimmy groaned from next to him, "What's wrong Jimmy?"

"I need the toilet… really badly" he had a pained look in his face

"I told you to go to the toilet before we left!" Lois scolded him

"Hey! I can't control it alright?" he argued

"Well do you know where you're going?" Clark asked

"No but I'll manage I think"

"Here," Clark handed Jimmy the crest, "you might need it just in case you get lost and they ask for verification"

"Are you sure?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow to him

Clark nodded

Jimmy took the crest from Clark's hand, "Okay thanks CK and I'll see you both later"

And with that, Jimmy ran towards the exit of the ballroom. Lois sighed, "Well then I guess we split up. Clark I will go around and find out whatever I can for you. There might be some information about what happened in the past in some of these nobles or royals past that can help us piece these things together and most of all, find out what the symbol on that crest means"

"Don't you think we'll need the crest then?"

"No need, I have my own plan" she winked at him

Clark smiled, "Thanks a lot Lois"

"No problem Smallville," she patted him on the shoulder, "be careful okay?"

Clark nodded

"And… try to have fun as well… you've been through a lot"

Clark simply replied with another smile. Before Lois walked away from him, he felt another nudge from her.

"Hey Clark look" she discreetly pointed to a Kryptonian couple in grander clothes than anyone in the room. They were surrounded by other royals and nobles, "they are the King and Queen of Krypton; perhaps the most powerful people in the galaxy"

Clark stared at the two. Their faces were covered in masks so he couldn't properly see their faces and since he stood afar from them he couldn't make out a clear figure. Although somehow, he found the two oddly familiar… Suddenly his head began to ache… blurred images appeared in his head… images from… where? They looked like flashbacks but he couldn't remember from where and when. He clutched his head to try and ease the pain as he continuously groaned

"Clark are you okay?" Lois asked

Clark shook off the pain and images from his head and soon enough, it worked. "Yeah… I think"

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No… no thanks… I just need to get some air"

"Let's go"

"No it's fine Lois," he shook his hand to her, "I'll be fine on my own… just go"

He needed to clear his mind on his own. There were too many things appearing in his head and he couldn't sort all of them out.

"But-"

"I'm fine" he smiled reassuringly to her but Clark knew he was displaying a pained look on his face

Lois was hesitant but gave in, "If… that's what you want"

"I'll see you later"

Clark walked away from Lois. He gently passed by the guests in the room as he headed to the exit opposite from where they entered from. They all went about their business and ignored him, which was a good thing since he didn't want to attract a lot of attention. He simply walked on… until…

As Clark continued to head towards the exit, he bumped into someone. Although he didn't see the face as the other was hurrying as well, he caught a glimpse of a person with a strong build in grand Kryptonian clothing. He turned to say "I'm sorry" and rushed off. His head was still hurting.

* * *

The King of Krypton watched as the man who bumped into him bowed and told him "I'm sorry" rushed off to the path of his wife's garden. He didn't see the man's whole face since he was wearing a mask but he found him very familiar. He was wearing Kryptonian clothes which meant that he might've been Kryptonian. He was about the same height as him, the same hair colour and the same body build. _That was unusual…_

All through the night, Jor-El had been distracted by Kon-El's report to him earlier that night. There were questions in his head that he wanted nothing more but to answer if only it wasn't for the party. His wife had worked very hard to plan such an amazing masked ball and if he mentioned anything about Kon-El's report to Lara, it might all just be turned to waste. He tried to clear his mind as he spoke to guests the whole night but it still bothered him very much that he eventually excused himself from those guests.

Kon-El's report suggested that there was someone from Earth with a DNA and blood result similar to him. How could that be? Does it mean that there had been a Kryptonian living in Earth that whole time? If so, then are they a relative of him? Who? He wondered of a lot of different possibilities: some worked rather well with the theory while others did not make complete sense. If the Kryptonian had returned to their planet, why didn't they approach him? Unless… they didn't know they were a Kryptonian in the first place. Although what bugged him the most was the fact that they had a similar blood and DNA result… _What does it all mean? _No matter what, he had to meet the Earthling; maybe not during the party but as soon as possible.

* * *

Clark took in deep breaths as he found himself in a balcony overlooking a fantastic scenery of a garden. The whole thing reminded him of Earth with the blooming flowers and dark green hedges. There were also metal statues of several figures, although Clark didn't know of whom, he found them fascinating. He looked around once more; he didn't know exactly where he was and how to return to the ballroom.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself from the turmoil that suddenly appeared in his mind. All of the images that appeared in his head were like flashbacks but they were all too blurry and hazy to make out. Maybe except for one clear thing that kept appearing in those flashbacks… the symbol of his crest…

He suddenly thought that maybe something or someone in the party triggered his memories but of what and whom… he didn't know. He had to find out and so he decided to return to the ballroom, even though he didn't know which way he should take, when suddenly…

In the middle of the garden, there was a massive fountain which sprouted waters that sparkled under the night sky. Beside it was woman who sat at the edge of the fountain. Since Clark was lost, he decided to ask the woman for directions. Also, he was curious as to who the woman was as well…

Clark approached her and stopped at a distance from her. Her back was turned to him which prevented him from seeing her face. All Clark saw was that she had a black hair tied into a bun and she wore an elegant dress. She also had silver cuffs on her wrists just like…

"Excuse me?" he called out to her. She didn't move

"I think I'm lost," he rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment but immediately put it down and held his hand to her, "could you help me?"

She turned. Clark was surprised to see that it was the woman he had been thinking of a lot for the past few days. The woman who constantly appeared on his mind and the woman made his heart skip a beat during their encounter. Her black hair moved gently along the wind that passed by while her blue oceanic eyes stared at him.

"Clark"

"Diana!"

* * *

**Hey! Thank you all so much for your fantastic feedbacks! I couldn't have been more excited writing this chapter :) I know some might say that I'm dilly-dallying the plot by putting in different perspectives from the same events but please be patient because they are all very important for the storyline as well :) Also I wanted to put in another whole chapter with Clark and Diana together again XD**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review! They are all very much appreciated :D**

***To be continued in part 3**


	18. Chapter 18-Royal Masked Ball (part 3)

**The Royal Masked Ball part 3**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- The central palace**_

"Clark"

"Diana!"

Diana's body stiffened. She was shocked to see Clark in the royal masked ball. It was the last place she thought she would see him… yet there he was… right in front of her… in a Kryptonian noble robe… She couldn't believe it. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and even though she was silent on the outside, she was more than ecstatic in the inside. Because when Clark appeared from behind her, it was as if the Gods answered her prayers.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she tried to break the ice, "I mean how could you be here? This is a noble's party is it not?"

Clark couldn't lie to her… He trusted her. Clark rubbed the back of his neck, "It's kind of a long story… me and my friends are basically… party crashing"

"Party crashing?"

"It's when those who are uninvited arrive at a party…" There was shame in his voice

"But why?"

"Personal reasons… I guess…"

Diana saw a hint of sadness in his eyes and decided to not ask anymore as it might make him even sadder. Besides, what was important for Diana was the fact that he was there… in front of her.

Diana stood up and walked towards Clark. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him. Clark was confused but eventually wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Forgive me but if it's okay…" Diana whispered, "It's been a long night…"

Diana was exhausted- very exhausted. Her encounters with a lot of royals that night with the turmoil that went on her head about her questions and doubts about all of it were too much for her to handle in one night. She could handle battling real monsters in one night but she couldn't handle too many conversations with so many royals and nobles… and especially monsters in a human suit.

It seemed to Diana that the only comfort she could find was in Clark's arms. He made her feel safe, as if when he was around, nothing would harm her. His gentle touch calmed her and the warmth of his body was enough to melt away the coldness she felt from the night.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked

Diana released herself from him. She nodded to him and smiled, "Yes"

* * *

The two of them walked around the garden. There was an awkward tension between them at first but Clark decided to speak first.

"So? If I may," Clark began, "what are you doing here? This is a noble's party right?"

Diana looked down. She didn't know if she should tell him. Because if she did, would he treat her any differently? She didn't want that. She might've sounded selfish when she thought she only wanted Clark all to herself.

"I'm a princess" she told him in a low voice

Clark didn't say anything. She was worried and looked up to him only to see that he, in turn, was looking up at the sky.

"A princess huh?"

Diana was shocked to see his expression. Normally, when she told somebody she was a princess, they would immediately bring themselves on their knees and bowed down to her, telling her "I'm sorry for being rude princess" when they have only been acting themselves the whole time. Yet why was it that the person in front of her didn't even flinch when she announced herself?

"You're not surprised?" Diana stopped

He stopped and turned to look at her. He had a smile in his face, "I always thought you are just like a princess. You have always been a princess to me. Hearing that you actually are, _is _a surprise to me but it doesn't change the fact that you are that caring, sweet, gentle and shy woman I met. You are still the woman I saved… the woman I met… the woman…" his head was down but Diana saw he was blushing, "who has been in my mind since the day we met"

Diana then felt the warm fluster of her cheeks and decided to look away so as to not feel anymore embarrassed. There was silence between them again until Diana decided to reply in a low voice, "… me too"

It seemed Clark heard her because his head shot up and looked at her. He cleared his throat and grinned, "Shall we continue our walk?"

* * *

All through the walk, they both talked of what they have seen so far from the party, although it seemed Diana had more to say than Clark did. Clark, on the other hand, just listened to her the whole time. Diana was admiring the palace and the garden, talking about her fascination of some of the cultures she was told and was annoyed at some of the people she met at the party, but all through it all, Clark simply smiled at her, maybe even laughed a bit. He loved watching her talk and he loved listening to her sweet voice.

"Clark when you explored the places you have explored… what was it like?" Diana suddenly asked

"I guess it's thrilling" he tried to explain, "being able to see new things and trying new things, it's exciting. Because whenever you do, you feel… closer to the world"

"I see…"

Clark saw that Diana's expression was not what he expected. There was sadness. To him, she looked as if she was about to break. Clark finally understood why… she was a princess and with it came great responsibilities. She was born with it, she didn't choose it and so she must grow up under those responsibilities. Clark sympathised with her and hoped that he could do something that would ease her sorrow.

He looked around. There was so much to be seen around the world. Being trapped like Diana was must've been suffocating for her. And yet, she was only allowed to see beauty trapped inside a palace. In a way, Diana was like the garden they were in- a beauty limited only to a certain place, confined by the massive walls around them. _Walls?_

Clark noticed that the walls around them were massive and hard to climb. Though he also noticed the vines that surrounded the walls were preserved too much that they became a bit like the jungle vines- strong and thick. Those walls were the only thing keeping them from seeing more beyond the horizon.

"I know!" Clark immediately ran towards the walls and vines. He pulled the vines to see if they were strong and sure enough, they were.

"What is it Clark?" Diana ran after him

"We're going to climb this thing"

"Climb it?"

Clark nodded to her with a grin, "So that you can see what's beyond these walls"

"I can't" Diana shook her head and stepped back

"Why?"

"I-I just can't… I'm a princess and I have to stay behind… Climbing those walls and seeing what's beyond might just force me to want it even more and I-"

"It didn't stop you from climbing up the floor in the cave to save us both didn't it?" he took her hand, "Diana you might be a princess but being a princess doesn't mean you have to have exert yourself with limits. A princess by name is just a title, it's not all you. You're also a person just like any other in the galaxy and like any other person in this galaxy; you are allowed freedom"

_Freedom? _Clark held his hand to her, "I won't let you fall, I promise. Trust me"

"I trust you" Diana gave her hand to him and he led her to the wall.

She took off her heels and grabbed onto a huge chunk of vines with her right hand while she held onto Clark's hand with her left. They both climbed up the wall, still holding onto each other's hands. It wasn't much of a struggle since the wall was shorter than they thought. Finally, they were nearing the edge. Clark told her to stay while he pushed himself onto the ledge. Once he's sat properly, he gave his hand to her to which she immediately accepted. He pulled her up until she was able to sit properly on the ledge with Clark by her side.

Diana was amazed at the sight in front of her. The city looked so bright! The buildings still towered over the whole city and the hovercrafts still floated around the city but the whole city looked so different from what it did when morning or afternoon came. The lights were just sparkling stars from afar and the glowing bright colours created a mosaic of lights. It was remarkable!

"This is amazing!" Diana commented

Clark didn't say anything. He just let Diana be fully amazed at the sight. He watched as her eyes glittered at the sight and her jaw dropped. Because to him, the real beauty wasn't in front of her, it was _her_… and she was in front him. At that moment, Clark saw her as a jewel for the eyes and he wanted nothing more but to keep her safe and show her just how beautiful the world is… and her.

Clark looked up to the sky. He stared at the glittering stars that sparkled in the night sky.

"I came here for a purpose," he began and he felt Diana looked at him, "I wanted to find myself but instead I found a lot of different other things… other magnificent things," he looked at her, "friends, experience, sights to behold and… you… and I want to keep pursuing more "

"What is it you really dream of Clark?"

_Dream? _At first, Clark was so sure, he just wanted to find his parents and find out about the truth, but the more he travelled with Lois and Jimmy, the more time he spent with Diana and the more time he stayed in Krypton with all of them… he felt as if he didn't mind anything anymore. Because it seemed, that everything around him was more than what he expected out of his life… it was better.

"Right now…" he gazed into her eyes, "it feels as if I'm already in a dream"

Diana blushed and tried to look away but Clark took her hand, which forced her to stare into his eyes as well. His eyes were such a rich blue colour- almost as if they were piercing.

"Diana," he held his right hand onto his, "since the moment I met you, you haven't escaped my thoughts. Every moment I spend with you is like a dream I would never want to wake up from," both his words and stares were genuine, "I don't exactly know what this feeling is but I do know something… it's a feeling I would forever cherish"

"Clark…" she tightly held onto his hand, "neither do I… I don't know what this is and I want to know because whenever I'm near you I'm just not the same… I'm different… I'm… better"

"Then always be near me…"

They both haven't realized it but as they continued their heartfelt words, their faces were edging towards each other. Their lips were inches away and were still moving towards each other until… Both of their hearts fluttered, butterflies in their stomachs and their minds became clear of only one thought: that that moment was a warm and sweet moment for them. As they continued to kiss, Diana put both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer while Clark did the same- he hugged her, his hands on her back.

Soon, they released each other from their grasps and kiss. They leaned their foreheads onto each other and stared into each other's eyes. That moment couldn't have been any better for them. It was something they would never forget.

"Princess Diana!"

A voice suddenly appeared from behind them. The voice was still far away from them but Diana looked at Clark with a saddened look in her face, "I'm sorry I have to go"

"Wait-"

Before Clark could start his sentence, Diana kissed him on the forehead and told him, "I will see you some other time"

"Diana-"

Diana stood on the ledge of the wall and prepared herself to jump

"Wait you're not going to-"

Diana jumped. She landed very gracefully on the ground.

"-jump"

_Wow!_ Clark was amazed.

"Princess Diana!" the voice was getting nearer

"We might always have to break apart from each other from time to time but I do know this Diana," he quietly shouted, "no matter what I do… we always seem to find each other"

_It was true. _To Diana, it was if it was more than coincidence that allowed them to see each other again and again… it was fate.

"At the meadow!" Clark shouted to her, "Tomorrow, please meet me at the meadow tomorrow noon!"

Diana smiled and nodded to him, "I shall try"

"Then I will wait the whole day if I have to"

Diana put her heels on and waved at Clark, "Good bye Clark"

_For now, _"Goodbye Diana"

Clark waved his hand at her as he watched her run towards a woman of red hair who was walking towards their path. Clark saw that she had the same outfit as Diana's but not as grand as hers. He felt uneasy when he caught her staring at him from afar. Clark wanted to hide at that point because he felt as if he was going to get killed if he stayed any longer.

Soon after they both left, he lowered his hand and touched his lips. He smiled as his heart felt lighter.

* * *

Jimmy walked along the palace hallways. It took him 15-20 minutes to finally find the toilet and used it. He thought the toilet was even bigger than his apartment in Metropolis back from Earth. He wondered just how rich the Els were to have so many and big palaces… Jimmy was jealous. After using the toilet, he found himself lost again with no idea of where he came from and where he had to go to arrive back at the ballroom. He decided to wonder about the palace and marvel at the sheer size of it.

Suddenly, he found a woman from a distance approaching his way. Jimmy saw that she was a very beautiful woman with blond hair. She wore a blue kryptonian dress, much fancier and grander than Lois' which led Jimmy to believe that she was Kryptonian. She walked with grace; her chin held high and her steps were elegant with each step. Jimmy had been staring at her the whole time that he failed to notice she has stopped in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Jimmy snapped out of his thoughts and tried to calm himself. He remembered he was supposed to be royalty and that every guest in the party were royals and nobles. He bowed down and said, "I think I am lost, would you please help me?"

She curtsied, "I'd be glad to. Please follow me"

She led the way and Jimmy simply followed behind her. Jimmy still couldn't believe her beauty; her flowing blond hair shone from her back while her piercing blue eyes stood out from her eye mask.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked as she continued to lead the way

"I am… It's very… grand" Jimmy was finding it hard to talk politely, like royals and nobles. He wished that he could talk just like Clark, who could speak to anyone politely.

"I'm glad" she replied

They resumed their walk in silence. Jimmy wanted to break the ice but with what, he didn't know. Soon after, she decided to break the ice herself,

"If I may," she began, "what is your name? From whose noble house are you from? From your clothes, it looks as if you're Kryptonian. I am as well"

_Uh-oh… _Jimmy didn't know what to say. He was speechless because he knew that if he said one wrong thing, they're caught. He racked his mind to find the right words to say, to find a name he could use… there was none

She stopped and turned around. Jimmy saw she had a confused look in her face, "Sir?"

He forced his mouth to say something… anything, "Em… I am from the noble house of… Em"

It was the first word that came up in his mind and since he was under pressure, he had no choice but to use it. It was very close to the name El- a kryptonian name he has heard of so many times during their travels in Krypton.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, "Em?"

"Em"

She had a doubting look in her face as she continued to stare at Jimmy whom in turn, averted his gaze from her.

"Would you mind if I see you house crest?"

Jimmy then felt relief. Clark gave him his house crest which Jimmy could use to escape the awkward situation. He couldn't have been more grateful at Clark for giving him the crest. He took the crest from his pocket and showed it to her. Jimmy stared at her expression as she looked at the crest. Her expression didn't change the whole time. Jimmy suddenly felt relief until…

She moved her gaze from the crest and looked at Jimmy with a blank expression. She straightened herself.

"Who are you?"

Jimmy's heart stopped. It was a mistake… a horrible mistake that he had to open his mouth.

"I-I told you I'm from the-"

"Do not lie" Jimmy could see that there was distaste in her piercing blue eyes.

Jimmy gulped and tried to find a good way to lie himself out of the situation he was in. There was nothing.

"But I've shown you my crest-"

"The symbol on that crest belongs to the high and noble house of El" she explained, "the rulers of this planet"

_What?!_

"And I am a member of that house," she took out her own golden crest. Jimmy saw that it had the same symbol- the "S" shape- as the symbol on the crest he was holding, "My name is Kara Zor-El, daughter of the Archduke of Argo City, Duchess of Krypton and second in line to the throne"

Jimmy's eyes widened. He knew he couldn't lie himself out of trouble anymore. He _was already_ in trouble.

"So let me ask you again," she glared at him, "who are you?"

Jimmy's body stiffened…

"And where did you get this?"

* * *

**Hey guys! This is by far the most exciting chapter I've written.. well for me at least XD hoped you liked it!**

**I told you those points of perspectives will be important XD Anyway I won't say much anymore except someone asked me how many parts this arc would be- I'm not sure yet, depending on what happens in each chapters. I'll have to see :)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review! I want to know how you felt about this chapter's main events :)**

**P.S The next one might or might not take longer than the recent ones since the weekend is almost over so please be patient :( thank you**

***To be continued in part 4**


	19. Chapter 19-Royal Masked Ball (part 4)

**Royal Masked Ball (part 4)**

* * *

**_Planet Krypton- Central Palace_**

Diana ran towards Artemis with a light-hearted feeling in her chest. That kiss… that overwhelming kiss consumed her and she couldn't do anything but allow herself to divulge into the feeling. It was the first time she kissed a man and it was surprising for her. She never, in all her life, would've thought of kissing a man or spending so much time with a man but Clark was different. He wasn't just "any man" to her… he was special… and she still didn't know why… She couldn't contain her smile at first but when Artemis was right in front of her, she immediately changed her expression to a serious one.

"Artemis," she straightened herself, "what did you call me for?"

Artemis had a serious look on her face, "It's your mother princess… she's fainted"

* * *

"Mother!"

Diana dropped on her knees beside her mother who sat on a seat, clutching her head. They were in a room just beside the ballroom so as to have privacy. Her mother, Queen Lara, General Philippus, Mala and Artemis were all present in the room with her. They all circled Queen Hyppolyta who sat weak on her chair.

"Mother how are feeling? Are you okay?" Diana's voice shook as she continuously asked her mother the questions

"I'm fine my dear" she put her hand on Diana's shoulder, "just a little tired… that's all"

"Have you taken your herb tea?" Diana asked

"I must've forgotten"

"Mother!" Diana stood up, "You can't forget things like this! Please think about your health!"

Hyppolyta's voice was weak. She looked absolutely pale which made Diana even more worried, "I'm sorry for worrying you my child…"

Diana hugged her mother, "It's okay… just be careful"

"We should get you to the doctors" Queen Lara suggested, "I can call for one of my personal doctors now. They're great scientists and I'm sure they would be able to help you"

"It's okay Lara" Hyppolyta looked up at her friend, "all I need is a good rest and I will be fine. Besides, you have a party to host"

"But-"

"I'm an amazon remember?" Hyppolyta smiled to her friend, "And Amazons are strong. You, of all people, should know that"

Lara was hesitant. She didn't want her friend to suffer and wanted to help her friend as much as she could but if she insisted on her own wish then she really couldn't do anything to oppose her. Because Lara knew that Hyppolyta's words were final.

Lara nodded, "Very well but at east let one of my carriages bring you back to the Eastern palace"

Hyppolyta smiled weakly and told her, "Thank you my sister"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Diana watched as her mother was tucked in her bed by Mala. They called for their personal healer who told them that the cause for her mother's weak body was stress and that all she would need is a good rest, an effective herb tea and to avoid herself from overexerting her body.

"Princess," General Philippus called out to her, "please have a rest. It's been a long night for you as well"

"But I want to stay with mother to make sure she's okay"

"Me and Mala can stay here to look after the Queen" General Philippus gave her a stern look, "you cannot function in a weak and tired body and we need you while your mother is bedridden. You are our princess and future queen"

Diana didn't say anything. Once again, she was thrown with comments about her responsibilities as a princess and a future queen; and this prevented her from doing the one thing a daughter should do for their mother, which was to take care of them. Diana was slightly angry at the General but knew she couldn't go against her. She simply told her "very well" and left the room with Artemis.

Artemis closed the door behind them. Diana was still a bit furious that she decided to march down straight to her room until-

"Princess wait!" Artemis called out to her

Diana turned, her eyebrows still furrowed, "What is it Artemis?"

"That man who was with you," Diana's expression changed, her face softened, "who was he?"

"He is… a friend" Diana spoke the words 'a friend' straightforwardly, "He was the man who saved my life back at the cave"

"From where I was standing, you looked like you were _more _than friends," Artemis eyed her, "have you picked someone to be your possible husband?"

"It's none of your business Artemis" Diana tried to walk away

"Is he of royal blood?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" Diana continued to walk away but Artemis followed her

"Princess!" Artemis grabbed her arm. Diana looked at Artemis' hand on her arm at first then at Artemis with a disbelief look on her face, "It might not be my business but it's your peoples' business. They are all relying on you to preserve our history by-"

"Making a sacrifice yes" Diana pulled her arm away from Artemis, "but that doesn't mean I can't spend some time with people I want Artemis!"

"I'm not saying you can't. You can be friends be with anybody you want but if the relationship is more than that then-"

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be with!" Diana's voice was rising, "I'm a princess yes but don't I deserve some freedom? Even if that freedom is in the form of people who I want to interact with?"

"Don't change the subject-"

"_You _changed the subject!"

Artemis didn't say anything at first but then, "Is he of royal blood?"

Diana didn't reply. She glared at Artemis, fighting her own ground, "No"

"Then please avoid from seeing him"

"What?!" Diana was finally angry, "Who are you to tell me what to do and not do do?!"

"I'm your friend"

"You're not my friend!" Diana was shouting, "Because if you were, you wouldn't say such things!"

"You're right," Artemis straightened herself and looked down on Diana, "I'm your elder. And as your elder, I would advise you to not see this man anymore"

"But _I'm _your princess!" Diana stood her ground

"Then _act _like one!"

Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing! Artemis was commanding her. It was as if she was doing something completely wrong!

"What right do you have to say such things Artemis?!"

"I don't care if you or anybody else perceive me as the enemy," Artemis explained with a stern look and voice, "I know I am out of my ground by talking back at you and disrespecting you like this but I will do whatever it takes for my kingdom and my sisters!"

"You speak as if I'm doing an act of evil Artemis! Maybe not all men in the world are just like the men in our history"

"Maybe not but have you forgotten the act of betrayal they did to us? Have you forgotten how much your mother, the Queen, have sacrificed for our sisters? Ares? The Arcadians?"

"How could I forget when everybody has never failed to remind me?!" Diana shot a look at her, "But it still doesn't explain why I would have to break off my relationship with the man who saved my life"

"Then perceive it this way princess," Artemis put her hand on Diana's shoulder. Diana tried to shrug it off but it was useless, "Our Queen is falling ill and weak by the minute; our princess is rebelling from the Goddess' wishes and commands… Imagine what would be left of our kingdom if that happened. Would you really sacrifice it all?"

"…."

"The Goddess' commands are for you to marry a man of royal blood and bear their child," Artemis reminded her, "otherwise, a chance for history to be repeated again might just come but this time, it will be worse"

Artemis turned from the princess and began to walk the opposite way but before she left, "Please think about it Princess… please think about your mother and your sisters. Would you really throw it all for one common man?"

* * *

Diana arrived in her room, her lights were still closed. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She looked up at the ceiling- as if the answer was written on it- as she slid down while still leaning on the door. Soon after, she felt something flowed down her cheeks, she touched it… it was water. _Why am I crying? _She couldn't hold it in any longer. She buried her face on her hands where tears began to continuously flow. She silently cried inside the dark room.

It was painful… too painful. Her heart felt heavy. Could it all be true? Was it all a mistake? If so, then how can something so wrong feel so right the whole time? How can such a gracious feeling be a mistake? The moments she shared with Clark were all precious, how could she just let them go?

She didn't know what to do. It was as if she was falling and there was no one there to catch her unlike back at the cave…

"Clark… please… catch me… "

* * *

Clark stared at the night sky above him. It was a beautiful night; nothing could've ruined it for him. His time with Diana was perfect and he wished it went on for longer. He wanted her in his arms again, he wanted to feel her gentle touch again and most of all, he wanted to kiss her again. There was an undeniable chemistry between them that neither of them could ignore. It was as if there was something between them that won't ever leave them and will always be with them. Clark tried to understand his feelings but he didn't have a lot of experience when interacting with different kinds of people so he couldn't narrow it down. And then he remembered something important… there was one feeling that no human in Earth, Krypton or the whole galaxy could never feel… Could it be…

"Clark!"

Clark almost lost his balance from the ledge at the sound. He turned around and looked down to see Lois looking up at him. She shouted in a shushed voice.

"Smallville what are you doing up there?! Get down here!" she shook her hand at him and commanded him to come down.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked her as he climbed back down

"It's Jimmy… he's caught"

* * *

Clark followed Lois as they slowly ran along the palace hallways. There were too many corners in the palaces that Clark got lost in his mind… although Lois didn't seem to be. In every turn, where there is more than one path, she would stop and look around; after which she picks one and runs towards it.

"How do you know where to go Lois?" Clark asked her as he continued run and follow her

"I don't. I found Jimmy by chance being caught by a Kryptonian woman so I immediately set to find you so that we can both get him" she tried to explain in a huffed voice, "It took me ages to find you! I have a good memory so I have _some _ideas in which paths to take to get back to Jimmy"

Soon after, Lois stopped. Clark almost bumped into her but she stopped him with her arm and pushed him into the wall beside them. They were at the corner of a wall of yet another hallway. Lois pointed around the corner. She mouthed some words to him to which Clark managed to make out, "Jimmy is in there"

Clark crouched and looked around the corner. He saw that Jimmy was on his knees; his hands were tied together by electronic cuffs. Beside him were two palace guards who stood next to him, their weapons by their side. And in front of them is a Kryptonian woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She walked back and forth in front of Jimmy and had an annoyed expression on her face; Clark thought her movements were very majestic.

Lois pulled him to the wall again and glared, "Listen, we need to get Jimmy out of there. As soon as we get him, we escape into the city where there will be a lot of people"

"But how? The guards in there are equipped and Jimmy is being closely watched"

"I'll try and create a dis-"

"I can tell you now that you will fail"

Clark and Lois' eyes widened as they heard the deep voice from behind them. They turned around to see a large man in a palace guard suit. He had a scar on his face which made him even more terrifying. Clark tried to punch the guard so that they may escape but he was halted with a punch from guard instead. His vision became blurry and as he tried to clear it, his hands were held together on his back. He couldn't move his arms; his hands were tightly held together by the electronic cuff. He looked at Lois and it seemed she was as well. Soon after, they were dragged by the palace guards towards the Kryptonian woman in front of Jimmy. They were simply thrown in front of her.

"Ouch!" Lois complained, "That's no way to treat a lady!"

Clark and Lois struggled to sit up on their own with their hands tied together but they soon managed to. Clark then saw that Jimmy stared at them with disappointment, "Damn it! You could've escaped on your own!"

"Say whatever you want but we came to get you out of here," Lois snapped back, "so a 'thank you' would suffice"

Jimmy couldn't argue with her about that and instead gave out a sigh of disappointment. Clark looked up at the woman in front of them. She didn't have a mask on, unlike Clark and Lois, so it was clear that she was a beautiful woman. She looked at them with distaste and Clark could understand. From what he gathered, the reason why they haven't taken Jimmy into a prison yet was because they needed to get the information from Jimmy about his accomplices and it looked like Jimmy hasn't said anything about them.

"Do you know what crime it is you have committed?" her chin was held high but her eyes looked down at them

They didn't answer.

"You have trespassed into royal ground" she explained, "that is an act that cannot be easily forgiven"

There was no sound from any of them

"Who are you? What are your names and why have you come here?"

Still no sound from them

"Silence can only double your punishment"

Suddenly she held out Clark's crest in front of them. She inched her face closer to Lois. Her blue eyes met Lois' brown in such a close distance, "Where did you get this?"

None of them answered and Clark knew why. Too much lies have already been told to the woman that Clark knew, she would find anything else they say to be another lie. And so Clark decided to just tell the truth even though it might seem trickery to her. Because at least, that time, he _was _telling the truth.

"It's from me" the woman looked at him with a doubting look, "I've always had that crest since I was a child"

"Clark!" Lois scolded him

"I might as well tell the truth Lois," Clark told her in a straightforward voice then looked up at the woman once more, "I arrived from another planet but I wasn't born there… that crest is the only thing that links me to my history"

The woman had a surprised and doubting look on her face. It was clear she didn't know whether to believe him or not but there was something in her expression that told Clark she believed him… even if it was just a little.

"Take off his mask" she commanded to the palace guard next to him.

The guards' hands touched his face and were about to take off his mask when suddenly…

"What is going on in here?!"

A voice appeared in front of them. Soon after, another woman appeared before them; a middle aged woman with long, flowing black hair and soft blue eyes. Her grand Kryptonian clothes made her stood out from the rest. The palace guards around them immediately dropped on their one knee and bowed down to her. Clark soon recognised her…

"Aun- Queen Lara" the blond woman in front of them didn't bow but instead nodded her head respectively to the queen.

The Queen stopped in front of them and looked down at each of them.

"Your majesty," the blond woman began, "these three were caught trespassing to the masked ball"

The Queen immediately turned to her and asked, "Trespassed? But how? The security was made sure to be tight"

"By using this"

She handed Clark's crest to the queen. The Queen, on the other hand, took it from her palm. Clark didn't notice it at first but she had a terrified look on her face. It was as if she had seen a ghost. She continued to stare at the crest and held it tightly.

"Wh-where did you get this?"

"The man over there," the woman pointed at him, "claims that it is his… that he has had that crest since he was a child"

The queen immediately turned and looked at him. She stared at him with the same expression she's had for a while. Clark felt uneasy; he didn't know what was going on and what he was supposed to say. Has he done something completely wrong? His body stiffened.

"Take off his mask" the queen commanded the guard without averting her gaze from him

"Yes your highness"

The guard slowly took off his mask. He closed his eyes at first, still nervous; but soon opened them and stared at the two woman who looked at him with disbelief. Their faces were pale in expression as they continued to stare at Clark.

"King Jor-El?" the woman said

"No… it's not…" the Queen shook her head, "it's…"

She then kneeled in front of Clark and touched his face with both of her hands. She looked straight into his eyes. Clark then noticed that her eyes were watering. _Why?_ And that they were much gentler when near just like… his own.

"Kal-El… my son"

* * *

**Hey guys! The moment we've been waiting for! XD**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review! You don't know how I appreciate hearing from all of you with your feedback! :)**

***To be continued in part 5**


	20. Chapter 20-Royal Masked Ball(prt 5)Final

**Royal Masked Ball (Part 5)- Final part**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

"Son?"

"What?!" Both Lois and Jimmy yelled

The Queen immediately hugged Clark tightly. Clark's body stayed stiffened. His mind was swirling with questions.

"How long we have waited for you" she cried. Clark felt her tears on his skin

"Your majesty?" he called to her, "With all due respect, do I know you?"

She let go of him and stared, "You might not know me but I do. I am your mother and you are my son"

"But how do you know I am your son?" he asked her, doubtful about the revelation

"He is right your majesty" The blond woman who stood before them, stunned the whole time, came forward beside the queen, "For all we know he might be an imposter"

"How could he be an imposter if he never claimed he was my son in the first place?" she argued, her gaze never averted from Clark's, "No… he's my son… I just know it… he is Krypton's lost son"

She then turned to the guard beside him, "Take off these cuffs immediately and call for my husband. He has to know the good news"

Clark felt the relief of the release of his hands from the electric cuffs. He looked at both Lois and Jimmy and saw that they were just as stunned as he was by the sudden turn of events. His mind was blank. He couldn't believe anything that has happened so far. Was it all true? Was the woman who continued to stare into his eyes and kneeled in front of him really his biological mother? Has he finally found his family?

* * *

Jor-El marched down the hallway with two palace guards at both his sides. He had no choice but to ask his brother to tend to the guests when his wife hastily called for him. Was she in trouble? He didn't know; all he knew was that his wife called for him. He was nervous. It had been a long night for him: the masked ball and the revelation that there was an Earthling with a matching DNA and blood test as him filled his mind. What he would find about the Earthling, he didn't know. This bothered him. The King of Krypton has pride himself with having great scientific knowledge and good leadership. And to have good leadership, one has to be prepared for anything. And at that moment, he didn't know anything.

He finally arrived in front of the designated room. He opened the door to one of the palace's living rooms. In the middle of the room, his wife, Lara stood beside a young man taller than her. They were both looking out of the window as if they were in a small conversation. The young man turned with her to look at him; hehad a dark, messy hair and soft blue eyes. Jor-El was surprised. He stared at the young man. He looked a lot like him- the hair, the shape of the face and the build of the body were the same.

Lara walked to the young man. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile to her husband.

"Jor-El my love" she began, "our son has returned home"

_Son? Could it really be?_

Jor-El didn't say anything but instead, walked down towards them. He stopped in front of them and looked at the young man who straightened himself as soon as Jor-El stopped. They both stared at each other. They looked so much alike. Except for the eyes… he had such soft and gentle eyes; just like… his wife's. He saw that he was just as shocked as he was.

"Lara," he looked at his wife with concern, "how can you be sure? We ruled out long ago that our son was-"

"He's not dead Jor-El!" Lara's voice was high but there was no hint of anger in it at all," he's alive and he's standing right in front of you!" she pulled the young man closer to her, "can't you see? I can feel it in my heart that he is our son Jor"

Jor-El had never been much of a believer in fate or maternal instincts. He was a man of science, always has been. And it meant he needed proof; and that even though the possibility was high that the young man in front of them was their son, he couldn't completely believe it without proof. Before he met Lara, he was never a believer. It wasn't until Lara taught him to believe that his heart lightened at the thought… although not completely because he still couldn't turn away from the beliefs he grew up with- belief in science as the complete proof of everything. Suddenly, he remembered the one thing that was on his mind the whole time during the party: the Earthling who had matching blood and DNA results as him. Could it be that the young man in front of him was that Earthling? If so… then it was true… he may be his long lost son…

"Excuse me?" the young man called out to them, "this is all as much a surprise to me as to you… maybe even more so but… if there is that possibility, then I would like for there to be a DNA test. I might not be the person you're looking for and I cannot pretend to be him but maybe I am and maybe you are the parents I've been looking for… "

Jor-El and Lara stared at him then at each other. He was right… If they wanted to prove it, they had to have a DNA test. Because 22 years have passed since they lost their child and suddenly he appeared before them… as a young grown man.

"You're right" Jor-El nodded, "we will have a DNA test, if you would please give me a strand of your hair that would be fine"

Clark pulled out a strand of his hair and as he did, the King put his wrist close to his lips. He saw the device on his wrist glow a red colour as he spoke, "Kon-El I want you to come here". The voice on the other line then answered, "As you wish your majesty"

Clark handed the strand of his hair to the King. Soon after, someone entered the room. It was a robot- a robot whose features were almost human if it wasn't for the metal skin. He watched as the robot walked towards the King and took the strand of his hair from his hand.

"I want you to take this for a DNA examination" the King ordered

"With whose DNA your majesty?" his voice even sounded human

"Mine or my wife's"

The robot then bowed to the King but before he left the room, the King called up to him and ran after him. They were whispering.

Jor-El leaned closer to the robot, "Kon-El what was the name of the Earthling that matched my blood and DNA test?"

"I believe it was…. Clark Kent your majesty"

He nodded, "Very well… thank you Kon-El"

After Kon-El left the room, he turned to his wife and the young man. His wife hadn't said anything during the whole process and it didn't surprise him. Because 22 years, she had waited and looked all those for her son and now that she felt closer… she just had to make sure. He walked towards them once more and told them to sit down on the couch beside them. Jor-El sat with his wife while the young man was on the couch opposite them

"So…" Jor-El tried to strike a conversation, "the test will not take long… it would only be for a couple of minutes"

"A couple of minutes?" the young man was surprised, "Normally back in Earth we would have to wait for days… weeks maybe to get the results back"

"Well you're in Krypton now young man," Jor-El smiled, "our technology is far advanced than in Earth"

"I noticed and I think it's fascinating" he replied

"If I may," Lara began, "what is your name?"

"Clark," Jor-El's eyes widened… "Clark Kent" … _it was true_

Jor-El was quiet, he didn't dare say anything. He was finally sure, no other proof was needed… the young man in front of him was his son… his long lost son…

"Jor-El? What's wrong my dear?" Lara noticed her husband faltered

"Nothing" Jor-El shook his head and smiled at her

He himself didn't need proof anymore but his wife and… his son did. And so he didn't tell them about what he just found out… Kon-El's recent report would tell them instead…

He smiled as he stared at his son. He wanted to strike more conversations with him, "So Mr Kent," he felt weird saying 'Mr' to his son-

"Please call me Clark"

"Well then… Clark," he began again, "tell us about yourself"

Lara was excited, "From what I heard earlier, you came from Earth… what made you come to Krypton?"

_Earth?_

"Well…" Clark scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find a straightforward answer for them, "I came from the planet Earth to Krypton under the reporter's programme your majesties introduced to us although in truth… that wasn't the reason why I came here…"

Clark could tell that the King and Queen were listening intently so Clark decided to continue, "I was raised by a farming couple in Earth but I recently learned that I was born from another family… I was found in a… spaceship when I was just a baby"

"A spaceship?"

Clark nodded, "And the only thing found with me in the spaceship was the crest… that the Queen has right now"

Lara took out the crest from her hand and handed it to Jor-El. There was no mistake when Jor-El looked at the crest; it was the crest that they had specifically designed for their son. It must've been one of the main reason how Lara identified the young man as their son.

"I came to Krypton for answers," Clark continued, "and to be honest, my mind is still racking of what is happening right now because I didn't know what I would find when I came here but now… here I am… in front of you two who might be my missing family…"

Jor-El looked at him with sympathy… _Clark must've felt so alone the whole time… _He turned to his wife and saw that Lara was looking at Clark intently- it wasn't an observational stare but more of a concerned stare… She was already sure that Clark was their son… she was just waiting for the proof…

Suddenly, Kon-El appeared at the room door with papers on his hand. Jor-El walked towards him and took the papers from the robot's hands. He saw that Lara's hands were joined together as she waited for the result… it was as if she was praying. On the other hand, Clark had a nervous look in his face. Jor-El decided to not wait any longer… He looked at the results on the paper…

He smiled…

"Lara," he could feel his eyes sting, "he's our son"

Lara gasped and broke down in tears. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried. She immediately hugged Clark- who looked absolutely stunned- and bawled, "Kal-El! It's our Kal-El! My son!"

Clark could feel the woman's tears on his skin… She was crying… a lot…

_Why was she crying?_

Because she finally found her son after 22 years…

_Who was her son?_

It was him…

Soon after Jor-El joined his wife and tightly hugged her and their son, "Welcome home my son" he cried

_Son? I'm their son… They're my real parents… I've found them… I've finally found them… _

Clark broke down in tears as he wrapped his arms around them both

"I'm home"

* * *

Clark looked out at the beautiful lights of the central city. He looked out the bedroom door, the stars and moon shone brightly on him and those around him. He was given a master bedroom in the palace while Lois and Jimmy were also given each of their own. They were to stay for the night in the palace and avoid trouble the next day. It had been a long night… a _really _long night. He couldn't believe everything that has happened to him: he just had a great night spent with Diana; soon after he found out that they were in trouble but instead of getting into trouble and losing the chance of finding his family, he found his family instead. It was too much of a revelation. In a span of one night, he found his biological parents, found out that they had been looking for him all along and that they were the King and Queen of a power-

_King and Queen?_

Clark's eyes widened as he finally realized the huge shock in the revelation. His biological parents were the _King and Queen_ of, perhaps, the most powerful planet in the galaxy! Clark didn't expect anything big or fancy when he thought of meeting his parents… all he expected was a reunion and answers… not… a title! He only realized it then… he was the son of a King and Queen which made him…

"A prince"

_I am the Prince of Krypton_

* * *

**Hey guys! Finally uploaded the new and final chapter of this arc :) Hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**There are more things coming after this so stay tuned :D**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review :)**

***The End of Royal Masked Ball arc**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 21-Painful Truth(Part 1)

**Thank you for those who read and loved the Royal Masked Ball Arc :)**

**A new chapter begins- The Painful Truth**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton-East Central Palace**_

Diana woke up to a swelling pain in her eyes… she had been crying for most of the night. She slowly got up but stayed in her bed. She didn't want to leave her room for the rest of the day; she only wanted to stay and do nothing. She stretched her arms upwards and as she did, someone entered her room. It was Mala.

"Good Morning princess," Mala greeted with a tray of food in her hands

"Good Morning Mala" Diana smiled forcefully

"How are you-"

Mala suddenly noticed Diana's eyes… they were of a red colour…

"What happened? Have you been crying?" Mala immediately put down Diana's tray of food and sat next to her friend

"I'm fine" Diana forced another smile

"Diana I grew up with you long enough to know that something is wrong with you" Mala eyed her

Diana was hesitant but Mala was right; she couldn't hide anything from her… no matter how Diana tried.

"I'm a princess Mala" Diana didn't avert her gaze away from Mala, "and princesses have to marry princes…"

"What do you mean?" Mala put up her hand on Diana's shoulder

"I have to avoid seeing Clark Mala and concentrate on finding a royal husband… it's my destiny"

"Destiny?!" Mala stood up, "Diana you look miserable! Does destiny really allow you to be like that?"

"Let's call it whatever we want Mala but it's what I have to do"

"What do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"Tell me… how do you feel about Clark?" Mala glared at Diana

Diana wasn't sure what Mala was getting into but she was sure that Mala was serious.

"I don't know…" Diana slowly shook her head, "but he has been in my mind since the day I first met him; I can't sleep properly because I'm thinking of him; I always imagine what would happen whenever we're together; his smiles are genuine, his stories are interesting… and whenever I'm with him… I'm… different…"

"You mean happier?" Mala raised an eyebrow to her

"Happier?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Diana," she put her hands on her hips, "considering how your face turns into a massive grin whenever you just come back from seeing him… and whenever someone mentions his name"

It was true. Diana has noticed it as well. She didn't know what it was but her heart always felt lighter whenever she was with Clark.

"It's before Mala… it's nothing"

"It's not nothing Diana…" she sat down next to her again, "don't ignore your feelings"

"I don't even know what this is!" she argued

"Then are you okay not knowing what this is? Will you be satisfied with this mystery for the rest of your life? You won't know unless you try to find out"

"I may never know why I need him in my life Mala," her face looked distraught, "all I need to know is this feeling- the constant feeling of being happy whenever I'm with him…"

"Diana I do think you need to go see him"

Diana sighed, "Mala I already told you I can't… and I wont I-"

"I think you do"

"And why is that?!"

"Because… I think," her looks were that of sympathetic, "I think you're in love"

"Love?"

There was that word again. The word she never really understood. True, she had heard and used the word when greeting her mother but she knew that what Mala was telling her was a completely different meaning. Mala was talking about the "love" that she had rarely heard and explained to her by her mothers and sisters. The type of love that a man and woman or those apart from their family shares with each other; the type of love that was very common in most planets, especially Earth- the planet Clark came from; and the type of "love" that King Jor-El and Queen Lara shared. She had heard the word but never understood or felt it before.

"I don't know anything about it either Diana but the things you just described matched what I was told a person feels whenever they're in love"

"But what is it really? How do I know that it really is love? And if it is, what am I supposed to do? What does it mean?"

"Diana Diana" Mala tried to stop her friend as she rushed into her questions, "I told you, I don't know… all I know is that it's an important feeling a person can never ignore… and that you have to find out yourself"

"But Mala-"

"Diana," Mala stopped her friend, "can't you see him again?"

Suddenly, Diana remembered what Clark asked her the night before.

"_At the meadow! Tomorrow, please meet me at the meadow tomorrow noon!"_

"The meadow…" Diana said in a low voice

"The meadow?"

Diana's head shot up. She didn't want Mala to hear her but she was unknowingly loud.

"The meadow" Diana repeated, hoping she could stall Mala as she looked for a better explanation of why she said it

"The meadow?"

"The meadow"

"Why did you say the meadow Diana?"

Her friend had managed to capture her, Diana sighed," Clark asked me to meet at the meadow at noon"

"Today?"

Diana nodded

"Then go!" Mala stood up and ran straight to her wardrobe, "You still have time! Three hours in fact"

"Mala should I really?"

Mala stopped rummaging through Diana's clothes and turned to her, "Diana you are my friend. My childhood and best friend," Mala walked down, kneeled and took Diana's hand, as she remained seated on her bed, "I grew up with you and have watched you become a fantastic woman and princess. And I know you will be a fantastic queen but Diana, you are also a human being! You have the right to be happy!"

"…."

"You are my friend and I want nothing more than for you to be happy"

Clark told her the same thing before. They were right but she felt she still couldn't escape from what she had to do… still…

"Then we should prepare" Diana smiled to her

Mala broke into a grin after which she hugged her friend. She immediately ran to Diana's wardrobe and began rummaging clothes for her to wear. Diana watched her friend's excitement and she was glad to see her like that but inside… she was dreading her and Clark's meeting because… it might be their last…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A palace servant peeked through the door. She was a Kryptonian servant.

"Your majesty Princess Diana?" she called out

"Yes?"

"You have a guest"

"A guest?" Diana was confused

"Yes" the maid nodded and bowed to her, "he specifically asked for you"

"He? Who is it?" she asked

"The Prince of Arcadia… Prince Livius"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

Clark woke up in a dimly lit room. The red sun outside of his window glow a bright red colour instead of the yellow one he was used to. He got up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. _That was right_. He was in the central palace… home of the rulers of Krypton… home of his real parents… The King and Queen of Krypton.

Clark still couldn't wrap his head around the thought, the revelation… the truth- that his real parents are the King and Queen of an entire planet! He never expected it… in fact, he didn't expect much. His night started off with a nervous feeling- unsure whether he was going to meet his parents at all- but when he saw Diana, he became calm… happy… he didn't care about anything else but the moment he spent with Diana… _wait! Diana!_

He finally remembered that he was supposed to meet with Diana at the meadow. He looked at the time and saw that he had at least three hours to prepare himself to meet her. The problem was… he didn't have any of his normal clothes with him so he didn't know what to wear. He looked at the wardrobe in the room and saw only Kryptonian clothes. Clark didn't mind the Kryptonian clothes… he just wasn't used to them yet. He preferred to wear his normal Earth clothes… and because of that, he needed to get back to their hotel.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He turned around and saw the Que- no; his mother. He still couldn't believe it… the beautiful queen of Krypton- the woman he had seen as someone unbelievably dominating- as a Queen- was his mother… and she had been looking for him for the whole 22 years. She gently closed the door behind her and walked towards him.

"Good morning Kal- I mean Clark" she greeted him, "how was your sleep?"

"I slept well" he smiled to her

Lara stopped in front of him. It was clear she wanted to hug him but just didn't know whether it would surprise Clark. Their situation was too uncomfortable. The last time Lara saw her son, he was only one year old, a toddler and then he disappeared… suddenly he stood in front of her as a full grown man. It was as if time jumped on them and Lara could never take the lost years back. Clark understood this and decided to hug her when suddenly, she beat him to it.

"I'm glad," she continued to tightly hug him, "I'm glad that you're okay… I'm glad that you're back my son"

She let go of him and put her hands on his face and stared at his eyes. He looked so much like her husband.

"Forgive us. It took us 22 years for us to find you; no" she shook her head, "in fact, it was _you _who found us"

"There's no need for you to apologize" he smiled to her, "knowing that you looked for me and cared about me was enough for me. Besides, we're together again right?"

"Of course we looked for you" she told him defensively, "we looked everywhere for you but the tracking device on the spaceship you left with was destroyed by the firearms and there were asteroids flying around the galaxy at the time… It was my fault," her face looked sad, "if only I protected you better, you wouldn't have been lost to us… I'm sorry"

Clark hugged her, "The past is in the past. I don't blame you. In fact, I had a good life with parents who cared and looked after me. It's now time for us to look into the future"

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek again, "You're smart Clark… just like your father"

Clark smiled. His heart became lighter as he continued to talk to her. In a way, he was like his mother Martha but different as well. They were both wise and caring and Clark couldn't ask for more. He had a family and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

She continued to stare at him, "You look so much like your father," she commented, "I can't believe how much you've grown! You were just a baby and suddenly, you're taller than me!"

Clark couldn't help but laugh a bit. Fate really did play a trick on them but in the end, they found each other… and that was important.

Suddenly he remembered what he was going to do before he was visited by his mother.

"Forgive me but I have to leave" he told her

"Where are you going? You haven't even had your breakfast" she looked confused

"There's someone I want to meet. And I want to leave early to gather some clothes to wear"

"Who is it?"

"It's… um-"Clark blushed

Lara immediately picked up the situation when she saw his son blushed. She nodded, "It's okay. There's no need for you to explain" she smiled, "but won't you at least have some breakfast?"

"I'm really sorry but I have to go"

"Then I'll send one of the palace drivers to drive you to the place you are staying in"

"Thank you" he smiled to her and headed to the door

Before he opened the door, he turned to his mother, "You can call me Kal-El if you want," he smiled to her, "… mother"

_Mother_

Lara's heart skipped a beat as she quietly gasped. How long she had yearned for that word to come from her long lost son. Every day since she had lost him, she had wished he was still in her arms or that he was always with him; and that every day… she would hear him call out to her with that word…

Tears began to flood in her eyes as she waved at him, "Be careful and make sure to come back soon, Kal-El"

Clark smiled and left the room. The tears that have built up in her eyes began flowing down her cheeks. She wiped her face with her hands as she sniffed, "My son"

* * *

**Hey guys! It's time for another arc! And there will be a lot for this so stay tuned :D**

**I just want to say thank you to those who have supported this fanfiction :) Your reviews and favourites as well as follows are what motivates me to continue writing :)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please _leave a review**

***To be continued in part 2**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22-The Painful Truth (Part 2)

**Hi sorry guys for the mistake but I decided to add in more contents to this chapter because I thought it was too short :)**

**The Painful Truth (Part 2)**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Diana marched along the palace hallways towards the designated room. Etched on her face was annoyance and with each step she took, she emitted an aura that the palace guards that stood around her felt uneasy with. Diana was angry, annoyed and confused. She didn't have a lot of time until the designated meeting time for her and Clark; and the Prince of Arcadia couldn't have picked a better time to visit her. Why was he visiting? She didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to see him. Their first meeting at the ball was enough for a first and last meeting to her. She didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to leave… but then… deep inside her… she didn't want to meet with Clark as well… because it might be their last…

She finally arrived in front of the door. She took a deep breath and nodded to the guards next to her to open the door. Once the doors were opened, she immediately saw him. He stood in the middle of one of the living rooms in the palace. He wore a simple but colourful piece of clothing. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands- roses. He turned to her and broke into a smile- a cheeky smile. Diana admitted he had a handsome face but from their first meeting, his personality didn't match his face at all. Diana forced a smile as she approached him.

"Good morning princess" he greeted as he took her hand and kissed it. Diana wanted to pull her hand away immediately

"Good morning prince Livius" Diana secretly wiped the back of her hand on her clothes, "to what do I owe this visit?"

"I want to apologize and offer a peace offering" he handed her the bouquet of flowers, " I was out of line last night"

_Yes you were_

"Not at all," Diana forced another smile, "Actually I thought I was the one out of line last night"

"You were nothing but beautiful and graceful your majesty"

"Why thank you Prince Livius"

Mala had just entered the room but was just in time to witness the encounter between the two royals. Mala was stunned as she watched the two; no; it was scary to watch the two. It was clear that they were both faking most of the things they said- at least Diana was- but they managed to keep a straightforward expression when talking to each other. Their faces told otherwise but they both emitted conflicting auras against one another. Although Mala really couldn't say much about Prince Livius because there was something in his words that told her he was genuine with some of them. Was he intending to court Diana? It baffled Mala but she knew that the two before her were like a lion and a tiger about to pounce on each other- but with completely different intentions.

"If that is all that you want Prince Livius then I humbly accept your apologies and your flowers-"

"To be honest it's not all that I came here for princess" the prince cut her and put his hands behind his back, "I came here to… court you"

"Court me?" Diana raised an eyebrow

"As you may know," his smiling face didn't change, "you have impressed and stunned a lot of noble men in the ball last night. They were fascinated by your grace and beauty"

"I did?"

He nodded, "All I've heard soon after you've disappeared were praises of your beauty, grace and kindness from noble men…they all want to court you in a chance to gain your hand in marriage… and I am one of them"

"You want to court me and ask me for my hand in marriage?" Diana was stunned. Unfortunately for her, it was exactly the type of thing they were looking for when they first arrived in Krypton. A man of royal blood asking for her hands in marriage so that she may fulfil her purpose for her kingdom but… she didn't imagine it from someone like Livius.

He nodded with a smile," Besides being the wife of, I can assure you, a dashing man like me" Diana wanted to punch him, "don't you think it would benefit both our kingdoms?"

There it was again… the talk of joining kingdoms. He had spoken about the same thing before during the ball but Diana sensed a hidden message within his words. They were vague but Diana sensed he was planning an invasion of other kingdoms… with the help of hers… And she didn't like it. Diana calmed herself before she could do anything violent to the prince and thought about how she would escape from him.

"Then tell me this Prince Livius," she began, "apart from being beautiful… graceful… and kind," she held her chin up high, "what is it about me that makes you want to marry me? What is it about the _real _me? My personality, the kind of woman I am… do you know the real me? What is the real purpose of you marrying me?"

His jaw dropped as he looked for answers, "I… uh-"

"Please refrain from immediately talking about marriage when you don't even know an inch about me" she told him, "Now please forgive me but I have something to attend to"

Diana turned around but before she left he called out to her, "I do have an idea about you princess!" his voice was stern, "but if you want then I _will_ try to get to know you"

Diana didn't turn around to look at him but simply left the room with Mala. After the doors behind them were closed, she sighed.

"He seems really keen on gaining your hand in marriage" Mala commented

"But not because he cares about me" Diana told her and began walking back towards her room

"Then what for?"

"I might have an idea but I can't say for sure" Diana continued walking as Mala followed after her, "all I know… is that there's something about him that makes me feel uneasy… and I can't bear it… If I have to choose a husband, then he is the last person I will pick"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Meadow in the middle of the Dar Forest**_

Diana finally arrived. She ran a really long way and in fast speed but she wasn't the least bit tired. It must've been because of the life training she's had since she was a child. For some reason, she hid behind a tree that stood within the parameter of the meadow. The meadow still looked as beautiful as before- calm, beautiful and peaceful. And in the middle of it stood a tall man in a simple white collared shirt and blue trousers. He had flowers in his hand and even though they weren't as grand as what Prince Livius gave her… they were more beautiful. Diana finally noticed that some of the flowers came from the grasses in the meadow. She laughed a bit at the thought and then… stopped. She dreaded what she was about to do… It all had to end… Her heart felt heavy…

* * *

Clark looked at his watch and saw that it was past noon. It seemed Diana was running late but he didn't care. As he told her the night before… he would wait for her even if it takes him the whole day. Clark was more than excited to see Diana. There was so much for him to tell her and he wanted to talk to her first before anybody else.

When Clark first heard that Diana was a princess, he felt uneasy… He wasn't sure if him and Diana would be a fit since he was only a farm boy from Kansas while she was a beautiful princess. Though when he learned that he was a prince, he was glad. Because maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance with her. Sure, just because he was a prince, didn't mean that it would be enough… Clark knew that because he also knew that Diana was a special woman who needs to be treated as a princess from the heart.

Suddenly he saw her appeared from behind a tree. She slowly walked towards him as he broke into smile. She, on the other hand, had a saddened look in her face… Clark wondered why.

"Hello" he greeted

"Hello" she said in a low voice

"How are you?"

"I am well, how about you?"

"Fantastic now that I've seen you again, here," he handed her the flowers, "I know it's not much but-"

"They're beautiful" she accepted them with a smile and smelled them… they smelled beautiful

"Are you okay?" he showed a concerned look on his face as he noticed the sadness in her eyes

"I'm-"she stopped, she might as well have told him the truth, "There's just a lot of things in my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he smiled to her, "I'm a great listener you know"

"No I'm fine thank you"

Clark gave her a doubting look, "If you don't want to I respect that," he told her, "but if you'll let me, the least thing I could do for you is… make you forget… even just for a bit"

"Make me forget?" Diana was curious," how?"

"Magic"

"Magic?"

Clark nodded, "Do you want to try?"

"I'm curious"

"Great!" he put a grin in his face as he rubbed his hands together, "Now I want you to look closely to my eyes," he then began slowly waving his hands in opposite directions from each other in front of her; as if he was forming a rainbow with his hands, "once I snap my fingers, something magical will happen and you will immediately see it"

He continued waving his hands as Diana stared into his soft blue eyes. Diana noticed that his eyes glimmered as he spoke; it was as if his eyes were smiling with his mouth. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. Diana observed her surroundings to try and see what had happened- what the "magical" moment was. She didn't see anything that changed.

"What happened?" she asked

"You don't know?" Clark raised an eyebrow at her

"No… did something happen?" Diana was confused

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No…"

"Hmm then I guess it worked!" he broke into a grin

"What worked?"

"You forgot! Didn't I tell you I'll make you forget?" Clark laughed

Diana was stunned. As silly as that was to her, she couldn't help but laugh. In fact, soon after, she couldn't stop laughing. She didn't know what to think of the gesture but she found it funny for some reason. Both of them laughed together. He had the ability to make her laugh even when most of the times, he wasn't trying. And that was one of the things that made him appealing to her.

Diana stopped. Soon after, she realized that she was the only one left laughing. Clark had stopped and was staring at her. Diana suddenly blushed and cleared her throat, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're laughing" he told her

"Hmm?"

"You look more radiant when you're laughing"

Diana's eyes widened. She immediately turned and touched her cheek. She could feel a burning sensation on her face. What was it? Her heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Diana?" Clark put his hand on her shoulder. Diana jumped.

Was that really what love is? That warm feeling in her heart; the way her mind couldn't settle down in one thought and the way she would calm down whenever he touched her… was that really love? Because if it was… then Diana can't bring herself to part from those feelings… she would be in trouble…

* * *

Clark waited as Diana turned around to look at him. Although she wasn't really looking as her head was down.

"What's wrong Diana?" he asked her

"Clark forgive me," she began, "but I can't see you anymore"

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

Diana shook her head, "I just can't be with you anymore…"

"But why?" Clark demanded an explanation

"We're friends aren't we?" she put her hand on his cheek as she talked to him in a gentle voice, "I've only known you for a short time but… the times we shared have been fantastic… and if you're my friend then you'll respect me enough to just let me go"

"Then forgive me as well Diana but I can't be your friend" Clark said in a sympathetic look

"….."

"Because I want us to be _more_ than friends"

"What do you mean?" Diana stammered

"Can we? Can you give us a chance to be _more _than just friends?"

Diana wasn't sure what he was talking about but she remembered the lessons she was taught to her about relationships. It was then that Diana understood what Clark was asking her. And it was because of this that it made it all more painful for her… an unbearable pain…

"I can't… I'm really… sorry Clark"

"…." Clark didn't say anything at first but his face looked so distraught that Diana couldn't look at him because she felt as if she was going to break as well, "would you please at least tell me why?"

Diana was hesitant, "…..Because I have to be engaged to another"

There it was. When Clark heard those words, it was as if a bomb dropped on him… and he could do nothing but accept it.

"You have to be engaged to someone else?"

Diana nodded. She still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Who?"

"I don't know… but what I do know is that…" Diana couldn't bring herself to say it anymore, "I can't see you anymore"

She turned to leave when Clark caught her by her arm, "Diana wait... I still don't understand. What do you mean by you don't know?"

"There's no need for you to understand Clark. I am princess with responsibilities and it is my duty to follow my people's needs and…" Diana sighed, she could feel the tears on her eyes, "I can't fulfil them if I continue being like this"

"Then let me understand!"

"You won't understand!" Diana pulled her arm away from him, "I grew up in a palace filled with people of great expectations of me! While you grew up in a farm with only the expectations of your parents to live up to! We live in a completely different world Clark which is why I don't expect you to understand!"

Clark dropped his hand by his side as he fell back on the thought. She was right. Even though he found out that he was a prince; he didn't grew up as prince. He had no idea how to live like one and had no idea what to do as one. While she, on the other hand, has lived her whole life as a princess. She knew everything about being a royalty and the right decisions to make as a princess and future queen. He wasn't enough for her; they both lived in two completely different worlds from each other… and that was the painful truth.

"I thank you for saving my life Mr Kent," his head was down as she bowed, "and grateful for the past moments that I have spent with you but this is the end of it. I'm sorry"

"…."

"Goodbye Clark"

Diana wanted to kiss him one last time but she couldn't bring herself to it. She was afraid that if she did, she won't be able to let go. Diana began walking out of the meadow. Clark tightened his knuckles and shouted, "Diana I told you before haven't I?! We might always have to break apart from each other from time to time but no matter what we do… we always seem to find each other! There's something between us Diana that will never leave us and because of this I _can't_ let go!"

Diana didn't turn. Instead, tears began flooding in her eyes.

"I'm determined to see this through because this is more than just a feeling… I know this is something more and I _will _find out what this is!"

_Its love Clark… at least that's what I think it is…_

Diana continued on until she was out of the meadow after which she ran through the forest. Each step was a heavy one for her. It was painful… her heart felt like it was prickled by thorns. The tears that have built up in her eyes began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying and because of this, her eyesight was blurry. She continuously wiped her face with her hands but more tears began to flow. Her mind raced as she thought of what she would say to him; as if she was conversing with him through their minds.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry Clark! Please forgive me! The moments I've shared with you were the best times of my life and I will never forget them!_

She stopped and looked back. She was far away from the meadows.

_But tell me… is this really what they call love? Because if it is, then I think I'm falling in love; no; I think I'm already in love with you… And if it is…_

Diana wiped the tears off of her face.

"Why did love come at such a wrong time?"

* * *

**Hey guys! T****he pace of my chapter uploads is going well and I intend to let it stay that way. So I'll try my best in uploading more chapters :)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review. Thanks! :D**

***To be continued in part 3**

**:D**


	23. Chapter 23-The Painful Truth (Part 3)

**Before you read any further, I have uploaded more story contents for the previous chapter because I felt there was a huge chunk missing from it. In other words, the next part of the story is posted in the previous chapter. So please before you read any further in this chapter, make sure you read the full of the previous chapter- chapter 22- first.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for reading**

**The Painful Truth- (Part 3)**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Diana entered her room and closed the door behind her. She wiped the remaining tears off of her face as she leaned on the door. She had done a terrible terrible thing and she couldn't bear looking over it anymore. It was painful… too painful…

She finally regained herself and decided to prepare herself for a meeting with the Queen later. Her mother had told her of the sudden and miraculous news from Queen Lara. It seemed that they had found King Jor-El and Queen Lara's son- The prince of Krypton- after so many years. Diana didn't know what to think of it but she was glad that Queen Lara had finally found her son. Because from the very first moment that Diana saw Queen Lara, she immediately noticed the sadness in the Queen's eyes. She felt sorry for her. Queen Lara immediately told Queen Hyppolyta of the news and immediately asked for their company over dinner that night.

She went straight to her wardrobe to change clothes. It wasn't soon after that Mala appeared in the room.

"Diana?" Mala approached her, "How did it go?"

Diana didn't turn around to look at her but instead, rummaged through her clothes, "It's over"

"What?"

"Our paths will never cross again" she told her

"Why did you do that Diana?" Mala tried to look at Diana's face

"You told me to go didn't you?"

"I did! But I didn't tell you to stop seeing him!"

"Well I decided on my own!" Diana furrowed her eyebrows at Mala," I'm a grown woman Mala, I can decide these things on my own"

"Yeah you're a grown woman" Mala nodded her head, "In fact you're too mature that you can't see how it affected you and Clark"

"What does it matter Mala?!" she raised her voice at Mala who kept her straight face the whole time

"It matters Diana! Can't you see?! You're in pain! Your eyes are red which means that you have been crying again!"

"…. It doesn't matter" Diana went back to rummaging through her wardrobe

"Keep telling yourself that Diana" Mala nodded and turned to leave the room

Diana sighed and turned at Mala to stop her, "What was I supposed to do?! I can't… feel like this towards him anymore… I have a duty"

"When are you going to stop saying that?" Mala looked mad, "Over and over again, since we were children you've always put your duty to others before you. Why can't you put yourself first once in a while?"

"Mala you can never understand-"

"No I can't. Maybe someday I will… but Clark _never_ will"

_Clark…_

"You're in love Diana," Mala told her, "and you can't deny that"

"Then tell me this Mala!" she felt tears building up in her eyes again, she was almost shouting, "how can fate be so mad as to let love come along at such a wrong time?!"

"….."

"How can love just come along in my life when it has no place for it?!"

"…."

"Love is unfair Mala! For the past few hours I've realized it, love is unfair!" Diana's tears were falling, "And it's wrong for me to feel this way!"

Mala walked down and hugged her friend who bursts into a cry. She gently brushed her friend's dark soft hair as Diana continued to cry in her arms, "I'm sorry Diana"

"Maybe someday I'll find out why love did this to me," Diana continued, "… because I can no longer pretend that love will eventually leave…"

* * *

Clark threw himself on his bed as soon as he arrived back to his palace room. It had been one of the worst days of his life and all he wanted to do was bury himself in his bed and sleep all of his troubles away… but he couldn't do that. Not when all he could do was replay his interaction with Diana in the meadow over and over again in his head. Diana didn't want to see him anymore… She was to be engaged to another and there's nothing he could do about it. Even though he told her he would never give up, the chances of her being with him was slim. Clark didn't know what to do but hope that fate was on his side…

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He didn't want to answer it but he was compelled to out of manners.

"Come in!" he shouted

It was Lois and Jimmy. It seemed that they had went back to their hotel and gathered some clothes of their own as well since they were in their Earth clothes. Instead of slamming him with questions- as Clark expected from them- they showed a concerned look in their faces; Lois specially. They sat on his bed and stared at him as he covered himself with the bed sheet.

"How are you?" Lois asked

_Not well at all. _"I'm fine"

Lois raised an eyebrow at him, "Clark I haven't known you for a long time but I still know you well enough to see that you're not okay… Is it because of the sudden surprise of you finding your parents?"

"A bit… I mean it is a shock" Clark replied, "who knew right?" he tried to laugh it off but it was no use, neither of them was amused, "I don't really know how to feel about all of this… To finally find out who your real parents are in one night. Moreover, to learn that they're both royalty which then makes me-"

"Royalty as well" Lois nodded, "I can imagine it's much more of a shock to you than it is to us"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy interjected, "I couldn't believe it at all! I mean who would've thought that that farm boy who we accidentally found was the long lost son of the most powerful planet in the galaxy!"

"Jimmy!" Lois shushed him

Clark sighed. Even though what they were saying were true; it wasn't why he was sad… It was because of something that happened much later…

"Thanks for coming and checking up on me guys" Clark forced a smile

Lois wasn't convinced, "Clark tell me what's really wrong?"

He looked at both of them: Jimmy still had the concerned look on his face but Lois looked at him seriously as if she was demanding. Clark gave out another sigh. He might as well tell them everything, "Remember when we got stuck in that cave incident our first day here?" they both nodded, "Well while you were both looking for me, someone else was stuck in the cave with me"

"Someone else?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow

"It was a woman… She helped me escape the cave" he could still remember the memory so vividly in his mind, "She saved me as much as I saved her…"

"What happened then?" Lois was curious

"I saw her again in the forest soon after," he continued, "and then… at the ball…"

"The ball?!" Lois exclaimed, "If she was in the ball then that means she's a-"

"A princess" Clark continued for her, "She's a princess"

"A princess of what planet?" Jimmy was stunned

"Kingdom of Themyscira in the Planet Gaia"

"Themyscira?" Lois wondered, "Isn't that the kingdom of only women? Strong warrior women?"

Clark nodded, "I think so"

"Then what happened to you two?" Jimmy asked

"She's to be engaged to another…" Clark's heart felt heavy, "she said we can't see each other anymore…"

The two of them didn't say anything at first. Jimmy patted him on the back and told him, "I'm sorry to hear that CK"

Lois, on the other hand, looked at him with curiosity, "Are you in love with her Clark?"

Both Clark and Jimmy's head shot up and looked at Lois. Clark was shocked at the sudden question.

"In love?"

Lois nodded, "I can understand it hurts because you two are friends… but it seems you're taking it harder than what normal friends would feel"

"What do you mean Lois?" Jimmy asked

Lois kept her eyes on Clark, "Clark it seems you care a lot about this woman than normal friends would care for each other"

"…. I did ask her if we can just be more than friends…" Clark confessed

"What?!" Jimmy said in a loud voice

"Why did you ask her?"

"I… don't… know" Clark tried to find the reason but he couldn't. It was all so sudden for him when he asked her. He thought maybe it was because he felt he was losing her that he immediately asked her the question but… it was more than that…

"It's because you _are _in love Clark"

Love. Clark never found the word strange. He had seen how a couple loved each other because he lived with the perfect example since he was a kid. His parents never cared much for money or fame; as long as they had each other, their family and their farm, it was enough for them. When he was a child, he smiled whenever he saw his father kissed his mother goodbye before they would drive off to the market; as well as when his father would bring home flowers for her every time they would come home from the town. Those simple gestures of love was what made Clark want to experience it. He just didn't know when and how he would experience it. And when it seemed he had… he just hadn't realized it

"If I am… in love," Clark began, "then what should I do?"

"I'm no master of love Clark-"Lois explained

"I am!" Lois shot a look Jimmy which made him stop, "sorry sorry, wrong time to make a joke"

"As I said," Lois continued, "I'm no master of love Clark but I think only _you_ can answer that. Your situation right now is complicated and the best way to deal with this is if you tell her how you feel"

"But wouldn't that just complicate matters?"

"It will" she nodded, "but there's nothing worse than living your life constantly asking yourself, 'What if?' At least if you told her then even if it still didn't work… at least you tried and saw the end result"

"….."

"Look," Lois put her hand on his shoulder, "we'll leave you alone to think about it. We will see you later.

And with that, they both left the room. Clark walked over to his balcony and was left pondering over the thought. If Clark did confess his feelings to her then how would she have replied? Was she engaged to another through an arranged marriage or was it because she loved him? Either way… she was still to be engaged… was it the right thing to do? He was confused… until suddenly, he finally remembered the most painful thing he heard from her… she didn't want to see him anymore…

Clark sighed… He felt unlucky… too unlucky. The first time he had felt love towards a woman and their relationship ended before it even began. The thing that he was looking forward to feeling and experiencing since he was a child was shattered at the very first moment. He felt depressed at the thought.

It wasn't soon after that someone else entered his room. It was his mother. Queen Lara approached him and gave him a hug to which Clark returned one of his own.

"How was your meeting with this mysterious person?" she asked him with a smile

Clark forced a smile and told her, "It went fine"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure?"

"It's a long story"

"I'm willing to listen"

"Forgive me but maybe next time" he smiled at her. He really didn't feel like talking about it anymore…

Lara was hesitant as she stared at him but eventually, "If that is what you wish Kal-El"

"Thank you. I will eventually tell you I promise" he reassured her

"Good" she kissed him on the cheek, "Now I want you to get ready for tonight"

"Tonight? What for?"

"We're having dinner with some dear friends of mine" she told him

"May I ask who they are?"

"They are the Queen and princess of a kingdom from another planet," she explained, "They are wise and kind people. I think you'll find them very charming. The princess is very kind and beautiful"

_Princess…_

His mother wanted him to meet a princess… he didn't want to because he was attracted to only one princess… but that princess was too high for him to reach…

"Then I look forward to meeting them"

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter is a bit of shorty but more chapters will be coming soon :) The reason why I am able to post so many chapters immediately is because of all of your fantastic feedbacks that motivates me to continue so please keep sending them :)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review :D**

***To be continued in part 4**


	24. Chapter 24-Painful Truth(Part 4)Final

**The Painful Truth (Part 4)- The Final Part**

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- The Central Palace**_

Clark was preparing himself by putting on the Kryptonian clothes he was sent to wear for their upcoming dinner. He sighed… he still wasn't used to the clothes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_Wow! I've been getting so many visitors lately_

It was the King… his father.

"Come in!" he shouted to the door.

"Kal-El?"

The King of Krypton entered his room and stood. Clark still couldn't believe how so much alike they looked. Clark inherited most of his father's facial and body features except for his eyes… _that_ he got from his mother…

There was silence between them at first. Jor-El stared at his son to marvel at the thought that he was finally back. The son that he had missed; the son who he held in his arms when Clark was just a baby; the son who grew up into a fine young man and the son he and his wife had been searching for 22 years; had finally come back.

"Kal-El," Jor-El began as he approached him, "I know that this is all strange for you… I'm sure that everything has come as much of a shock to you as it has to us"

Clark didn't say anything.

"But I want you to know that this doesn't have to change who you are"

"What do you mean?"

"We won't expect for you to be different in order to be able to become Krypton's prince," Jor-El explained, "We want you to stay the same as you are right now-"

"If I may," Clark stopped him, "I came here to Krypton because I wanted to find out who my real parents are and the reason why I landed in Earth when I was a baby. And now that I have found you, I would rather spend most of time getting to know you"

"That is what your mother and I have always wanted too Kal-El," Jor-El nodded, "we can't take back the lost years with you but we _can _get to know you- the you who lived in those lost years"

Clark gave his father a hug to which Jor-El returned. The father and son savoured the moment they shared together… the first moment that they have both shared after 22 years.

"So please forgive me if I say that I have no intention in acting like a proper prince just yet…" Clark explained

"We don't expect you to because this will be all to sudden for you"

"Thank you" Clark smiled

"Me and your mother are just happy to see you alive and well," Jor-El told him, "you don't know how long we have searched for you"

"But I'm back" Clark smiled

"You're back home"

* * *

Clark and his father entered the dining hall and was stunned by what he saw next. The dining hall was massive! The sheer size of the hall could pass off as one house from Earth. One side of the wall that faced him was a glass window. The moon and stars reflected their light on the long table that stood in the middle of the hall. It was covered in a golden cloth and the candle lights glimmered decoratively on the table. The plates were all prepared for them.

"Are we really eating here?" Clark asked, "It seems big for just five people"

"Normally we would eat at the smaller dining hall but since it's currently in repairs we have to use this one" Jor-El explained

Clark then wondered just how "small" the other dining hall was. Jor-El and Clark walked to their respective seats. Jor-El, of course, sat at the top and Clark was at his left side. All they had to do then was wait for their guests.

It wasn't soon after that the dining hall door opened to reveal Queen Lara. Jor-El and Clark immediately stood up as they waited for the ladies to enter. Clark put on a respective smile so as to be comfortable with the guests but the smile soon faded…

After his mother were two other women. They wore white and gold dresses that resembled ancient Greek and Roman clothing. The two women were very beautiful and their every move upon entering was graceful. The older of the two- who Clark thought was almost the same age as his Queen mother- had her chin held high and had a very dominating aura about her. It was as if she was the type of person you wouldn't want to anger. Clark somehow felt intimidated.

The other one on the other hand, was about the same age as him- probably younger. She had a soft dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Her face was a face Clark was very familiar with. How could he forget? It was the only face that he could not stop thinking about… the face that has never left his mind…

"Diana!" he exclaimed

"Clark?!" she was just as stunned as he was

Both of them stared at each other as silence roamed around the room. None of them spoke. The elder royals stared at the two young royals, unaware of what was happening.

"Kal-El?" Lara called out to her son, "do you and Princess Diana know each other?"

"Uu-mm" Clark stammered. He didn't know how to begin. He didn't even know how to answer that question

Both of them still had their eyes on each other.

"We have met…" Diana began, trying to regain her voice. She took a deep breath and turned to her mother and Queen Lara, "Mother, your majesties, he is…" she fixed her eyes on him again, "the person who saved my life back at the cave"

"Really?!" Lara was surprised

"It is a small world" Queen Hyppolyta commented, "I thank you for saving the life of my only child. We are forever in your debt"

"How unexpected!" Lara continued, "To think that my son was the person who saved the life of our dear princess"

"Son?" Her eyes were still on Clark. He, on the other hand didn't say anything, "So you're… Queen Lara's… son?"

Clark could tell that Diana was not happy about the sudden revelation. He could see in her eyes that she felt somehow… betrayed. He opened his mouth to say something and break the awkwardness in the room but there were no words coming from his mouth.

"Diana are you okay?" her mother asked

Diana finally released her gaze from Clark and turned to her mother, "Yes I'm fine… but forgive me; I will have to excuse myself to the bathroom"

Without waiting for a reply, she curtsied and walked out of the dining hall. All eyes then moved towards Clark who was still in a daze. Soon after, he managed to snap himself out of his thoughts and bowed to the elders to excuse himself and ran after Diana.

Both Queen Lara and Queen Hyppolyta wanted to go after them but they were stopped by a voice from behind them.

"Ladies," it was Jor-El, "if I may… I think it's best to leave those two alone and let them settle the business they have with each other"

* * *

Clark exited the room to see that Diana was walking fast towards the east wing. Clark chased after her.

"Diana!" he called out to her, "Diana wait!"

She didn't stop.

"Diana!"

He finally managed to catch up to her but she still wasn't slowing down. So Clark decided to walk beside her. Diana's head was down so he couldn't see her expression or what she was thinking. He grew worried.

Diana felt betrayed. To think that the man he thought was just a farm boy and reporter was in actual fact, a prince of a very powerful planet, got to her. She thought of the possibility that there might've been a respectable reason behind it but all Diana could think of was that Clark failed to tell her about it. She was angry and confused and because of this, she couldn't think straight.

"Diana please talk to me!" Clark continued to chase after her

Diana decided to ignore him

Clark has had enough. He grabbed her arm which forced her to look at him. There was a mixture of betrayal and sadness in her eyes. Clark soon felt guilty grabbing her arm so suddenly.

"What is there for us to talk about Clark?" she eyed him, "or should I call you Kal-El?"

"…. What are you doing here?"

"No Clark" she shook her head, "the question is… what are _you _doing here? You told me you are the son of a farmer from Earth! How did it so happen that you are the lost prince of Krypton? Did you lie to me?"

"No I didn't-"

"Because if you did Clark then you're just like any other man I grew up learning about!"

"Diana!" he shouted at her

Diana was stunned since it was the first time she was shouted by someone other than her mother or teachers; and a man at that. He looked irritated. Diana saw the determination in his eyes and all she could do was calm down.

Diana took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," his voice was low, "but then you told me that you were to be engaged to another and that you don't want to see me anymore"

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

Diana regretted saying that. She couldn't think straight at all. Her mind was in a whirl and because of it; she couldn't control what she was saying. She didn't have patience… but Clark did…

"No I'm not" he shook his head, "it's just that… it was one of the most painful things I had to go through…"

Diana wanted to put her hand on his cheek and hug him… For some reason, she was finding it hard to. Because to her, she felt that if she did… then she has given herself up to him…

"I'm sorry I need to be on my own" she told him without looking back

She walked away from him. Soon after, she decided to enter a room nearest to her. She didn't know what room it was but as long as she could find some time alone then it was enough for her. The room was revealed to be a bedroom. Diana deduced that it was a spare bedroom as it had the same set-up as most of the bedrooms in the palace. She locked the door behind her.

* * *

Clark knocked on the door, "Diana please talk to me…"

She didn't answer. Clark couldn't allow it to go on anymore. He remembered what Lois had told him about telling Diana about how he felt: that he was in love with her. Apart from that, he also remembered what his father Jonathan had told him before: to grab the chance when it is presented to you.

Even if it was just for a few hours, Clark truly felt as if he had lost Diana in his life. And it was the most painful few hours of his life. He didn't want to feel that way anymore so he came to a final decision: to finally tell her how he felt. And if Diana wasn't willing to listen to him, then he just had to keep trying until she does.

Suddenly Clark remembered some details of the structure of the palace. There were a lot of rooms in the palace and in most of them there were… balconies!

* * *

Diana sat on the bed in the spare bedroom and tried to straighten her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Clark. She was sure he had a reason for it yet why was she feeling so irritated by the situation? It took her a while to figure it out but she soon got it…

Realizing that Clark was of royal blood gave Diana hope that there might be a chance for her love to him but then a question suddenly struck her like Zeus' lightning: Did Clark feel the same way about her? Did he love her?

Diana wanted to hear the answer to that question but she was afraid… afraid that Clark didn't feel the same way about her and eventually get her heart broken even more… She was afraid…

* * *

Clark entered the room beside where Diana hid. It was one of the spare bedrooms in the palace. Though Clark really didn't care about what room he was in because the one thing he cared about the room was if there was a balcony. And there was.

Clark immediately ran to the balcony and looked over the room next to his. Sure enough, there was a balcony to where Diana was. He looked down and saw that they were at least 1o feet off the ground. He took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the height. He stepped on the railing. There was quite a distance from one balcony to another. Clark could only hope he could make it. He took another deep breath and… jumped!

His feet had managed to reach the railing of the other balcony. He tried to regain balance… but he failed. As soon as he slipped, he immediately grabbed onto the ledge and held onto it very tightly. He became grateful of his upper body strength as it was the one thing that saved him from falling.

"Diana!" he shouted

Diana turned to the call. It was coming from the balcony. She immediately walked towards the balcony to see where the voice had come from. She gasped at the sight of Clark hanging onto the ledge. She ran to him straight away and grabbed onto his arms and tried to pull him up.

"Clark! What are you doing?!" she yelled at him, "Don't you know you can fall to your death?!"

"I have to tell you something Diana!"

"What?!" Diana continued to try and pull him up, "No matter, we have to get you up!"

"No!" he shouted, "If this is the only way you will speak to me then so be it! I will continue to hang on until you have listened to me!"

"Clark you're being ridiculous! Now come on!" Diana tried to pull him up but he refused

"Diana I love you"

Diana's head shot up and looked at Clark. Her mind was blank with only that one thought… Was it true?

"You… love… me?" she said in a low voice

Clark was finally struggling trying to hold on, "Yes I am! From the moment I first saw you, I felt something special, as if it was a once in a lifetime feeling but I just didn't realize it until I felt our friendship fall apart… I love you Diana. Not a day passes by when I don't think of you"

Diana was quiet the whole time

"Even if you don't feel the same way Diana, I will forever hold you in my heart," he stared at her with passion in his eyes, "and I will never let you go"

Diana didn't say anything. Her head was down during the whole time.

"Diana?"

She didn't say anything; instead she pulled him up to which Clark obeyed. Finally, he was off the ledge and standing on the balcony. He took deep breaths and straightened himself after which he looked at her. Diana stood with her back on him… quietly.

"Diana… let me play the part of your first love…" he reached for her but before he touched her shoulder…

Clark's eyes widened as he felt Diana's lips on his. Without warning, she jumped in Clark's arms and kissed him to which Clark accepted. The two shared a passionate kiss- a kiss that made them feel as if they were floating. Soon after, Diana released herself from Clark's arms and stared into his gentle blue eyes

"I love you too" she smiled to him, "I found the feeling confusing at first but I finally understood it. Clark, I was scared… I didn't know what to do if you didn't tell me you didn't love me as well"

Clark's face broke into a grin after which he lifted her up in the air by the waist and tightly hugged her. The two wrapped themselves in that one magical moment, hoping that it would never end. It was a weird, confusing and magical night for the two of them but what mattered the most to them was that they both finally realized the truth-; the undeniable truth that they both loved each other…

"Clark," Diana began, "I don't have experience with love-"

"Just lead me to your heart and tell me how to begin… and I promise you, I will show you my love for you, everyday that we're together or apart"

"Then I will stay with you forever"

* * *

**Hey guys! This arc is finally finished although it's just a small one :)**

**Before you say anything... No! I did not base ths off of from Romeo and Juliet balcony scene. I wanted to add an aspect, however small, of flying in their scene together... and it was the closest I could get without Clark's powers yet**

**Also, I found it rather difficult to write a good scene of father and son so bear with me please**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review **

**Thank you :D**

***The Painful Truth- The End**


	25. Chapter 25

Diana looked out from the balcony and onto the bright city lights. It was a beautiful night and Diana couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. She felt the gentle breeze of the chilly air brushed her cheeks and she shuddered a bit. Suddenly a warm touch from her arm was enough to heat her up. The arm soon became two arms and they wrapped themselves around her waist. Soon after, she felt his face on her shoulder and beside her face.

"It's a beautiful night" she told him

"It is," he replied, "the most perfect night with the most perfect lady"

She blushed and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his gentle blue eyes, "You're such a smooth talker Clark"

"Is that bad?" he raised an eyebrow

She shook her head, "No… it's just I've never been courted by a man like this before…"

"Who says I'm courting you? You already told me you love me… doesn't that mean I've already captured your heart?"

"But isn't courting a requirement for the man to gain the woman's hand for a relationship?"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, "if courting you is the respectable way for us to be more than friends then I will do whatever it takes to amaze you"

"No, "Diana shook her head, "I want us to be already in a relationship"

"I'm not against it but what's the rush?"

"….I recently heard that there are other men who wish to court me," Diana explained, "and I believe that if they find out I'm already in a relationship with someone, then I'm sure they will cease from courting me"

"You don't want anybody courting you?"

"There's no need since I've already found the man I want"

Clark smiled and kissed her, "It is better anyway. It will save me from having to feel jealous all the time"

Suddenly, Diana remembered what she was worrying about her and Clark's relationship in the first place: her duty.

"Clark?" she called out to him, "The Goddesses of Themyscira have ordered me to marry a man of royal blood… which was the reason why I was hesitant about us first because-"

"You thought I wasn't of royal born"

Clark had explained to Diana about the truth: how he came to Krypton to find his real parents and how he found out his real parents were the King and Queen of Krypton.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him

"Do you love me?" Clark glared at her

"Yes I just tol-"

"Then that's simple enough" Clark smiled

"What do you mean?" Diana was confused

"I'm a man of royal blood," he explained, "which is why I'm eligible as a candidate to become your husband but I can't ask you to marry me immediately because marriage is a sanctity that cannot be rushed. Since it is okay with you, then I want us to enter in a relationship and when we're both ready and sure… I'll ask you that important question"

"But what makes you so sure that I'm the woman you want to marry?"

"I love you and right now," he kissed her; "you're the only woman I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. You are my first romance Diana and because of this, I'm willing to take the chance that after everything that will come our way in the future, I will still love you as much as I do right now"

"Then it's a chance we'll both take" Diana brushed his cheek, "Then how do you propose we start?"

Clark took a deep breath. He had a grin on his face as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand, "Princess Diana would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

Queen Hyppolyta was growing impatient. As minutes passed, she grew even more worried of her daughter and the Prince of Krypton. She had no idea of what was going on with the two of them; she didn't know how they met and she didn't know what their relationship was. Although she understood that her daughter had to marry someone of royal blood and the Prince of Krypton fit that description, she was still worried for her daughter. Was Diana being forced by the Prince? Was she being tricked? Queen Hyppolyta did not know anything and this just made her even more nervous.

The King and Queen of Krypton sat beside her in the dining table. They all haven't had their dinner yet and it seemed they didn't mind because they too, were looking back and forth at the time.

Suddenly, she felt Lara's touch on her hand. Hyppolytta looked up and saw that Lara was smiling.

"Don't worry," Lara assured her, "I'm sure they're fine. I know I can't say this since I've only known my son for a whole day but… I'm sure Kal-El won't do anything that would anger Diana"

"How could you be so sure?" Hyppolyta asked, her eyebrows were furrowed at her

"…. If you don't trust my words then trust Diana's" Lara told her, "he was the one who saved her life remember? If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be… coming through that door right now"

Lara pointed at the two figures entering the dining hall door. Hyppolytta saw that they both had a smile on their faces. Somehow, Hyppolytta felt relief.

"Diana what happened?" Hyppolytta asked her daughter as she stood from her chair

"Mother," Diana looked at her mother seriously, "Cla-Kal-El has something to say to you"

Hyppolytta raised her eyebrows at her daughter and looked at the prince. He straightened himself and approached her. Hyppolytta soon noticed the tall and brooding feature of the Prince and it somehow reminded her of the Gods. He had the same build as his father but there was an aura around him that suggested he was stronger and more powerful…. Like a God. Hyppolytta didn't know whether to feel intimidated or not and so she held her chin as to make sure she doesn't show weakness to the prince.

"Queen Hyppolytta" he bowed to her, "If I may, I would like to ask for your permission to enter in a relationship with your daughter, Princess Diana"

"What?" she was surprised at the sudden question

And it looked like she wasn't the only one because she heard a gasp from behind her. Hyppolyta deduced that it was Lara although she couldn't turn around to see because she wanted to keep her eyes on the prince.

"And why would you want to be in a relationship with my daughter?" Hyppolytta decided to keep a straight face when conversing with the prince.

"Because I'm in love with her" he, in turn, was serious as well, "and someday, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage as well"

_In love? _Hyppolytta looked at her daughter and saw that her daughter was serious about the sudden proposal as well, "Diana, is this true?"

Diana nodded

"The how do you feel about this?"

Diana didn't say anything but instead walked towards the prince's side and held his hand. They both gave each other a smile after which, she turned to her mother, "I'm in love with him as well mother"

Hyppolytta's eyes widened. She never thought she would hear it immediately from her daughter's mouth. Diana was in love… and Hyppolytta knew what it meant… Her heart felt heavy as she watched her daughter felt an experience that Diana could not find in Themyscira.

She sighed…

"If… that is… what you believe then… I cannot," Hyppolytta was hesitant. It was becoming harder and harder for her to hide her true feelings, "come in the way between you two"

After hearing her words, both Clark and Diana's faces lit up into a grin as they both looked at their elders and towards each other. It was then that Hyppolytta noticed a slight sparkle in Diana's eyes as she looked at the prince. _Could it all have been true?_

Diana then ran up to Hyppolytta and tightly hugged her, "Thank you mother" Hyppolytta slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter and as soon as they did, she didn't want to let her daughter go.

Soon after releasing her daughter from her hug, the prince of Krypton bowed to her and told her, "Thank you your majesty," his grin remained intact on his face, "I promise I will take care of her and make her happy"

"I will hold you to your word Prince Kal-El" Hyppolytta nodded her head

"Please your majesty, you can simply call me Kal-El or Clark"

"Very well… Kal-El"

* * *

Clark suddenly felt a hand landed on his left shoulder. He turned around to see that his father was smiling at him. Clark couldn't help but smile as well. It wasn't soon after that his mother joined them.

"I have to say that this is a very sudden surprise Kal-El" Jor-El began, "to think that on your first day as a prince, you already managed to capture the heart of a princess- a beautiful princess"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned, "To be honest it was also a surprise for me when I learned that she also felt the same way about me… but is this relationship okay for you two?"

"What do you mean?" Jor-El raised an eyebrow, "Of course it is! You have to follow your heart. And I and your mother don't want to be the people who stop you from that"

"It was a great surprise," his mother told him, "I mean out of all the women you met in both Earth and Krypton, the woman you chose is a princess of a kingdom with great complications in their history with men"

"History with men?" Clark was confused. Even though Clark had told Diana a lot of stories about Earth; Diana hadn't told him much of Themyscira.

"I shall explain to you later," she put her hand on his shoulder, "but Kal-El how do you think this relationship will go?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't know but what I do know is that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy"

Both parents smiled at him. His mother hugged him while his father simply patted him on his back.

"I'm sure she will be, especially with you" Jor-El assured him

"Well who wouldn't fall for a dashing young man such as yourself?" Lara commented

"That's right Kal-El" his father patted him on the back, "you are _my_ son after all"

His mother raised an eyebrow at his father, "Dashing?"

"I was wasn't I?" Jor-El gave out a cheeky smile

"As I remember, you stammered during our first meeting"

"I-I uumm-"

"Just like right now"

Clark laughed at the sight of his parents. He was used to that kind of scenes with his Earth parents but seeing them from his biological parents were different. Because it was then that he realised that even if he wasn't accidentally sent to Earth all those years ago, his life might not have been that much different to the one he grew up with… he would still have a loving family. And as he stared at Diana who continued to converse with her mother; it seemed to him, that his life would continue to be even more loving and beautiful.

* * *

Prince Livius threw his cape on the couch next to him as soon as he arrived back at his chambers. It had been a somewhat infuriating day for him: his first day of courting Princess Diana was sent down the drain when she "politely" asked him to leave. Furthermore, when she asked him a sensitive question, he was stumped and speechless. What she spoke of was true: there had to be a real reason for them to be married and it seemed she was implying about the concept of feelings, particularly the one they called "love". He admitted that at first his reasons of wanting to marry the princess was because he wanted to unite both their kingdoms and gain powerful influence against many planets; and because he was infatuated by her beauty and wanted her all to himself but… When she asked him the question, it made him think and doubt of his actions towards the princess.

"_Then tell me this Prince Livius," she began, "apart from being beautiful… graceful… and kind," she held her chin up high, "what is it about me that makes you want to marry me? What is it about the real me? My personality, the kind of woman I am… do you know the real me? What is the real purpose of you marrying me?"_

All of his life, people have followed his every will and have been at his every command. He called the concept of people obeying him not as "privileges" but as a necessity for them to follow- because he was the prince, the most important person in their kingdom. And even if he did saw it as that, he was still conscious of the dark side beneath his "privilege". They have all been pretending towards him- giving him smiles when in actual fact, they hated him.

He loathed the concept.

However, when he heard of Princess Diana's proposition to him, he felt as if she was speaking from her heart. And it was the first time someone had been open to him; even his own father wasn't.

It then got him thinking that there might've been more to Princess Diana of Themyscira than what she appeared to be. And for some reason… Livius found himself wanting to know more about her. And so he came into an absolute conclusion,

"She _will_ be mine"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than usual for me to put up this chapter but here it is!**

**I want to say that there will a lot of re-uploads of chapters in this story for better writing. Someone was kind enough to beta my chapters and give me tips for my writing so I'm ver happy to re-upload better and improved chapters for my story.**

**Next time: Since Clark and Diana are finally together, more things will happen over the next chapters!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review! Thank you!**

**:D**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Planet Krypton- Central palace**_

Diana was looking out onto the bright and lively scenery of the city centre in front of her when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around to see that it was Queen Lara.

"Princess may I?"

"Of course" Diana smiled at her, "please"

The queen walked forward and sat on the couch next to Diana. Diana, on the other hand, remained standing and stared at the queen.

"Princess-"

"Please" Diana stopped her, "you can call me Diana"

Lara smiled, "Very well… Diana. I know I am not the first to admit a surprise of the sudden proposal of my son for your relationship because… it _was _a surprise"

"I know," Diana nodded, "Clark and I know that this was all too sudden but… in the few days that we have known each other, a lot has happened. And with it, we both have felt a lot of new things"

"I understand the feeling of excitement whenever you are with someone who makes you happy and close to your heart," Lara explained, "I was like that when I first met Kal-El's father, Jor-El"

"Then you should also understand how hard it is to let go" Diana sat next to the queen

"Diana," Lara gave her a slight smile, "I am not here to stop you two. As a matter of fact, I am happy about your relationship. I see your relationship as the future of not just our kingdoms but perhaps the whole galaxy. Because by some twist of fate, two people from completely different worlds have managed to find each other in a world full of strangers. It is what some might call, destiny"

Diana didn't say anything but continued to listen.

"I don't know much… or anything about my own son," Diana saw the sadness in Lara's eyes as she spoke, "and it pains me; which is why I want to get to know him more now that he's back. Although when I saw the two of you together, admitting your love for each other to us; it was then that I realized that Kal-El, my son cannot be the child I've dreamed of in my dreams and nightmares after I lost him... for he is not a child anymore… he is already a man… A man in love and a man who have already ventured on a journey on his own. I can't take back those lost years which is why I could only settle in trying to fit in his future… even if that future currently seems to be revolving around you two alone"

"That is not true your majesty," Diana placed her hand on the queen's, "Kal-El came here to find his parents; to find his lost past as well as the truth. He came here to find you and he was successful. He hadn't spent his whole life with you which is why I am sure that he will do whatever it takes to take back those lost years. Because your majesty, he was the same as you… he was lost. He told me if it weren't for his Earth parents, he would've been completely alone"

Lara gave out a heart-warming smile to Diana, "Thank you for comforting me Diana," she hugged her, "although you seem to know a lot about Kal-El"

Diana gave out a small laugh as she remembered the memories she shared with Clark, "Clark is… a kind, loving and polite man. He respects everything around him and has a very strong sense of justice. Although, he's quite shy. He himself doesn't know just how sweet and caring he is… and that's what makes him even more… enchanting.

Suddenly, Diana snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had been talking for quite a while about Clark. She turned to the queen and saw that she was staring at her with huge interest.

"I'm sorry I got carried away" Diana apologized

"Don't be," Lara shook her head, "it's really nice to hear someone describe my son the way you do… with warmth and passion"

Diana blushed.

"You really are in love with him aren't you?" Lara asked

Diana's head shot up to look at the queen. And with a slight smile, she slowly nodded at her and told her, "Yes"

"Then I shall tell you what I came here to tell you in the first place," the queen took a deep breath, "Diana, I'm sure you understand that love is not all just about happiness. There is also pain." Diana nodded, she knew this quite clearly, "So I want to warn you that a lot of things will come your way either to ruin your relationship or strengthen it… and I want you both to be careful and always remember the moments you two have shared together as well as the reason why you two are together in the first place- because you both love each other"

Diana didn't say anything again.

"I am telling you this because you are important to Kal-El and therefore important to his future," Lara explained, "he doesn't know a lot about being royalty but you do. In a way, you complete each other. All you have to do is hold on"

"Don't worry your majesty," Diana gave her a slight bow, "I don't intend to let go of him anymore because," she looked at the palm of her hand as she remembered the first time they met- how she held on to him to avoid falling, "I already lay my life on him from the very beginning"

"Very good" Lara stood up from the couch and gave another hug to Diana, "Thank you for listening Diana"

"No your majesty I should thank you" Diana returned her hug, "I will keep in mind what you have told me"

The queen finally let go, after which she gave Diana a smile and a slight nod. She turned to leave the room but before she did, she turned once again towards Diana.

"That reminds me," Lara began, "I've already told Kal-El this but I am throwing another ball in a few days' time"

"A ball?"

Lara nodded, "It is a way to celebrate the return of Kal-El, Krypton's crowned prince. Not only will it be attended by nobles but we will also finally open the palace gates after all these years, for all Kryptonians to attend. It is a joyous moment, after all. Our lost prince has returned. I hope you could attend"

"I understand "Diana smiled, "I look forward to it

* * *

_**Planet of Almerac- Royal Palace**_

A woman with straight brown hair marched along the wide hallways of a palace made from a metallic structure. There were guards by columns but they uttered no word as she passed by them. She had a tray of foods in her hands and with her every step, the plates on the tray made a cluttering noise. Soon after, she finally arrived in front of their princess' door.

She knocked after which she was told to enter. The room was spacious; the bed at the far right was big; the wardrobe took up most of the space at the left side while a dressing table stood beside it. At the far wall in front of her, on the other hand, were silk curtains that hanged flawlessly. There weren't a lot of furniture but there _were_ a lot of mess in the room: clothes and shoes were all over the floor while others were hanging from the wardrobe and bed. She carefully walked past the messiness of the clothes and towards the bed where she soon saw movement from the mountains of cushions. It wasn't soon after that a figure appeared from under the cushions.

"Good morning princess" she greeted with a monotonic voice

The figure didn't answer. Instead, she groaned.

"Would you like me to open the curtains for you?" she offered, "the stars are bright at this time of the day"

"Don't!" she shouted as she emerged from the shadows, "I cannot handle bright lights right now"

The figure was a woman with long and wavy red hair. She had a beautiful face- a really beautiful face; one that could not be easily matched by any other woman in the galaxy. She wore a white silk cloth that did not cover much of her body as most of her skin was exposed. As she sat up from her bed, she rubbed her head to try and ease the headache. She groaned as she did.

"Are you okay your highness?" the woman asked

"Drop it Sazu" the princess demanded, "it's clear from your tone of voice that you're not very happy with me so you do not have to pretend. The least you could do is provide me with something to rid myself of this headache"

Sazu straightened herself and stared at the princess. She took some medicines from the tray and handed it to the princess who continued to groan about the pain in her head, "If you hadn't been drinking the whole night, then you wouldn't be in such pain right now, princess"

"There was a party," she swalowed the medicine, "could you blame me?"

Sazu didn't say anything but instead, went back to the tray and delivered it to the princess.

"I don't want to eat" the princess shook the tray away

"You have to," Sazu forced the tray on her, "you need strength for the schedule you have for today"

"In one word, what does my schedule look like?"

"Busy"

The princess sighed and took the tray from Sazu's hand. Slowly, she ate the food prepared for her.

"But before you start your schedule," Sazu began, "there is someone at the entrance door for you"

"Who is it?"

"The noble man, Ultraa" Sazu answered with a blank look in her face, "he has come to continue courting you"

The princess gave out a sigh of exasperation, "Tell him to leave. I do not have any interest in meeting with him today… or any day for that matter"

"Then why don't you go tell him yourself? If your highness does it, then it shows you respect him"

"Respect is not part of this," the princess told her, "we met and that was it. I never had any interest with him in the first place"

"Then you should never have given him hope by inviting him into your bed"

The princess smirked, "It was meant to be a one-time thing"

Sazu looked at their princess and as she did, she could feel nothing but disappointment, "Your highness, may I remind you that you will be the Queen of Almerac in a few months' time. And you would do well to remember that in order for you to be a good queen; you have to put aside your attitude in treating others… especially men. Because one of them could've been a potential husband for you and father to your future children- heir to the throne"

"You speak just like my mother"

The princess stood up from her bed and walked towards the silk curtains, "I don't want you to worry about such things Sazu because not one of the men I have already met were near enough to be a suitable mate for me. That brute of a man, Ultraa, is certainly one of them as well" she opened her curtains to reveal the dark starry space of the galaxy, "I need a strong man worthy to be my husband and is my genetic compatible in creating our children"

"How do you intend to find him if all you do is throw every men that you are unsatisfied with?" Sazu asked, her face was still blank

The princess raised an eyebrow at her, "Since I was a child, every men that I have come upon have fallen on their knees for me. It would be too simple for me Sazu"

"Then I just hope you are right princess" Sazu bowed to her.

Soon after, Sazu reached for an envelope that lay on the tray, "There is a message for you Princess"

"Who is it from?" the princess turned around

Sazu looked at the envelope, "It seems it's from the royal family of El"

"What does it say?"

Sazu opened the letter and read it out loud, "It looks like an invitation,

_To the Royal family of the planet Almerac, we would like to invite you to a ball, announcing our son, Kal-El, crown prince of Krypton to the whole galaxy. We would be delighted if you could join us in our special celebration_

_Respectfully, King Jor-El and Queen Lara Lor-Van El of Krypton_"

Sazu closed the letter and looked at the princess.

"Didn't they just havea Royal Masked ball?" the princess asked

"To which you did not attend"

"Still… the royal family of El must never get bored with these parties"

"The royal family of El is by far the most powerful family in the entire galaxy," Sazu explained, "their planet, Krypton has armies and weapons that you would not dare to go against. Their influence in the galaxy reaches that of the farthest planet. Furthermore, Krypton is home to hundreds of smart Kryptonians who have built technologies far advanced-"

"I don't care about the other Kryptonians" the princess signalled her to stop with a raise of a hand, "I want to hear about this… prince"

"No one has heard much about the prince," Sazu continued, "the prince was lost from his parents when he was just a baby and only now did he return to find his birth parents"

The princess smiled slyly as she told Sazu, "Then I guess it's up to us to find out more about this prince. For some reason, the mystery around him intrigues me"

"So I take it you would be attending this ball?"

"No," she shook her head, "_we _will be attending this ball. I want you to send a reply to them"

"Very well your highness" Sazu bowed to her

"We have a business with the prince of Krypton" she smirked

"Then I shall go ahead and tell them that Princess Maxima, future queen of Almerac would be attending the ball"

* * *

**Hey! I'm back with my fast updates XD**

**Anyway, for those of you who might not know, Maxima is a DC character (owned by DC) that appears mostly in the Superman comics and if you look her up, you'd understand her story better. Unlike Prince Livius whom I just made up. Sazu, on the other hand, I wasn't able to find much so I decided to make her seem like a different kind of Mala **

**Hoped you liked the chapter and _please please _leave a review! Thank you!**

**:D**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace, dungeons**_

Footsteps echoed in the dark corridors of the palace underground as Jor-El and his guards marched along the dark corridors. The corridor was lined with stone walls that have lived for hundreds of years and small statues of important Kryptonian gods such as their Sun God, Rao. There was nothing in front of them until they have reached the other side of the corridor. The door at the other side contrasted with the stone walls around it as the door was a metallic structure with multiple electronic locks around it. It took them a while to open the door as Jor-El needed his fingerprint and eyes scanned, as well as his voice. Soon after, the door finally opened.

He entered a small but spacious room where the notable features were the prison cells around the it. There were at least six prison cells from every corner. The prison cells were of a cubicle structure. The two things that separated the prisoners from outside the cell were a large and strong force field and laser webs. These extreme countermeasures were only given to Krypton's most dangerous criminals and it was in one of these cells that Jor-El's worst enemy and old friend was kept.

Jor-El approached him slowly from outside of his cell. He instructed one of the guards that kept watch of the place to turn off the laser webs but to keep the force field up. Once the laser webs were shut down, Jor-El saw him. He sat at the far corner of the dark cubicle, his head was down. He was wearing a tight black suit whose colour was slowly fading into a dark grey. He was restricted by chains on both his hands and legs.

"Hello Zod" Jor-El greeted in a monotonic voice

Zod slowly raised his head to look at him. It was clear that Zod hadn't been doing well since his face looked dishevelled. Even still, he smiled slyly to the king.

"Jor-El" he didn't move his body, "it's been a while"

Jor-El gave him a blank expression, "You demanded a meeting with me"

"I wanted to make sure of something," Zod slowly stood up, still restricted with the chains on his arms and legs, "it seems a ghost from the past has returned… Your son, Jor-El… is it true?"

"Yes" Jor-El glared at him, "and he is neither a ghost nor just a figure from the past… He is my son and he is alive. He has returned to us after all these years"

"How convenient don't you think Jor-El? Your son has returned at the rightful age when he would take the throne"

Jor-El held his chin up high and looked down at Zod, "22 years ago, you tear my family apart when you sent an army to my home and attacked us. Because of this, our son was lost from us… and now that he has returned, he _will _be the next ruler of Krypton"

"If I remember correctly Jor-El," Zod slowly walked towards him but stopped just behind the force field, "it was _your _wife who put your son in the spaceship"

"Because you cornered them!" Jor-El's voice was rising

"Blame me all you want Jor-El but it still doesn't change the fact that it still wasn't me who put your son in that spaceship in the first place"

"This conversation is over" Jor-El's face was close to the force field as he said it but then stepped back and turned away from Zod

"No it's not!" Zod shouted, "Jor-El this is far from over! Your son cannot be the next ruler! He doesn't know _anything _about Krypton! And he certainly doesn't know anything about being a leader!"

"Then he _will _learn! He is the rightful heir!" he turned back to face Zod

"Do you really think I would let some stranger of this planet-"

"He is the crown prince of Krypton!" Jor-El interjected

Zod ignored him, "It doesn't change the fact that he didn't grow up here and that he doesn't know anything!" Zod and Jor-El both eyed each other, "I will not let him be the next King of my planet! I will not let him destroy my home!"

"Who are you to decide on who will be the next ruler of this planet?" Jor-El hissed, "You might've forgotten Zod but your actions in the past have cost our planet multiple deaths. On your hands lie the dead lives of multiple Kryptonians"

Zod didn't say anything but kept his glare at the King. Both of them looked at each other with distaste and anger; and the only thing keeping them from doing anything violent to each other was the force field between them.

"I will make sure you regret this Jor-El" Zod threatened, "You cannot keep me here forever"

"You're right. This is why I'm preparing a much bigger prison to those who have committed heinous acts against Krypton or the galaxy… a world where murderers such as yourself will lose their strength and powers"

Zod didn't blink and took a deep breath.

"A place you can never escape" Jor-El continued, "so you can never harm my family or my people ever again… A phantom zone"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

"Clark?"

Diana slowly opened the door in front of her and took a peek at the room.

"Come in"

Relying on the voice alone, she entered the room and immediately closed it behind her. After turning around to look at Clark, her body slightly froze.

Clark stood beside his bed without any shirts on- just trousers. There was a towel hanging from his shoulders so Diana deduced he just came from a shower. Diana couldn't help but stare at his strong and quite gorgeous body; he had big muscles and his body was properly toned. She thought it must've been from all the farm works he did in Earth. Finally, Diana realized that she had been staring at his body for quite some time and decided to close her eyes and turn around. She could feel the rising heat on her face.

"Is there something wrong Diana?" Clark asked

"Nothing," she shook her head, still not looking at him, "it's just I didn't know that you were changing"

"I'm sorry I got used to having to do this whenever I did farm works," soon after that there wasn't any reply but then, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed, dear princess Diana"

Diana didn't know how to reply. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly and searched for the proper reply in her head. She couldn't find anything… _Damn it!_

"You can turn around now" he called to her

Diana gave out a sigh of relief and turned to look at him. He was finally dressed in a simple white shirt. He had a massive grin on his face which annoyed Diana a bit.

"What?" Diana raised an eyebrow

Clark still had a cheeky grin on his face, "It's just fun to see you blush. You look so cute"

Diana was definitely annoyed. She walked towards him and glared as she pointed her finger at him, "Don't think that you're so smooth Mr Kent. You _always _blush whenever you see me in a dress or just around for that matter"

"Yes but that's because I can't believe just how beautiful you are" he still wouldn't get rid of his grin, "did you think I looked beautiful then?"

Diana was speechless and so she simply gave him an annoyed look, "When did you become such a teaser?"

Clark gave out a small laugh, "I don't really know as well but lately, this side I never knew existed before just kept coming up"

She pouted, "Well whatever it is… it's quite infuriating"

"It's only infuriating because I'm winning"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Don't forget that I was the one who kept winning before"

"How so?"

"…. Secret"

"Secret?"

Diana nodded as she gave her own cheeky smile. She patted him on the cheek and turned away from him, intent on making him confused and bewildered by her gesture

"Diana wait!" Clark grabbed her by the arm, "can you please tell me?"

She looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking deeply, "Hmmm… nope"

"Please?" Clark put his hands together, as if he was praying

"Nope" she continued to tease him

Clark pouted, "Fine then" he sat on the bed beside him and stared into space

Diana's heart couldn't help but feel light at the sight of him. He looked just like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted. His face was very refreshing for her and all she wanted to do was stare at it; especially at his gentle blue eyes.

Diana sat beside him and rubbed his back. He looked at her, "Won't you tell me?"

Diana shook her head, "Not yet at least"

"But-"

"Clark," she raised an eyebrow at him which made him stop, "I came here to talk to you about something"

Diana saw that Clark sensed the seriousness in her tone as she spoke because he changed his facial expression as she began.

"I talked to your mother earlier" she told him

He straightened himself, "What did she say?"

"She simply warned us to be careful and always be each other" she began, "she's a good mother Clark"

Clark took a deep breath, "I'm sure she is… I just don't know anything about her or my own father"

"She feels the same way"

Clark's head shot up to look at her, "She does?"

Diana nodded, "She wants to get to know you, especially now that you're back with them… but when you announced our sudden interest to be in a relationship… she feels as if the chance might be slipping away from her. Because she senses that you might not need them at all…"

Clark stared into space and gave out a despairing sigh, "To tell you the truth Diana… I wasn't sure of anything when I first came here: I didn't know if I will ever find my real parents, I wasn't sure of where to find them and I wasn't even sure if they really are in Krypton or that they are alive" Clark took Diana's hand, "there was only one thing I became so sure about and that was after I met you. I was so sure that I wanted to see you again and spend more time with you."

Diana gave out a sympathetic smile

"And now that I've found them, I _am _glad" he continued, "but it's as if my whole 22 years blacked out on me and I can't help but feel doubt. I _do _want to get to know them Diana… I just don't know where to start"

Diana continued to rub Clark's back, "I'm sure you will figure it out Clark" she told him, "but just know that you've already lost 22 years of your life together… you can't waste anymore"

"I know…"

There was silence between them at first until Diana took a deep breath," Actually Clark I wanted to talk to you about something else as well"

"What is it?"

"Are we going too fast with starting a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"It all seems fast don't you think?" she tried to explain, "I mean your mother is already worrying that since we're starting a relationship then her time with you would lessen immediately"

"Do you regret wanting to enter a relationship with me?" Clark asked

Diana shook her head, "No"

Clark took a deep a breath and smiled to her, "The way I see it, I'm getting to know a family and getting closer to a new one"

He stared longingly into her eyes as he said it and Diana couldn't help but blush and stare back at him.

She gave him a smile, "Clark you are so intent on the thought that we will be married one day. We're just starting a relationship right?"

"Why not? I love you and you love me"

Diana brushed his cheeks, "Then tell me this Prince Kal-El" she kept her eyes on him, "Are you really sure that I am the only woman you will look at, the way you are looking at me right now?"

"Well… there are a lot of beautiful women out there" he teased

Diana raised her eyebrows at him

"I'm just kidding" he laughed but soon stopped, "of course… you are the only one"

Diana then jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. Clark accepted. Soon after, she let go of him, she smiled slyly to him and told him, "That is so you will remember"

"Even without your kiss, there is no way that I will forget you" he smiled

"By the way," she didn't let go of her arms around his neck, "I've already proven to you that I'm the winner when it came to teasing each other"

"How?"

"I've left you wondering about the tease right?"

"Well… yeah but-"

"That's the biggest tease of all… leaving a person pondering about the thought"

Clark stared at her without saying anything. Soon after, he found himself laughing.

"Fine then you're the winner"

Both of them laughed. Even though they didn't know what for, they still did. Because all they knew at that moment was that it was a precious moment that they would never forget. Diana found herself happier than she ever thought she would be and it was rare for her because she never really thought she would fall in love with a man. She was just thankful that that man was Clark.

Soon after they stopped laughing, Clark began once more, "By the way, Diana are you free tomorrow?"

"I think so why?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked her

"A date?" Diana didn't know what a date was and she became confused

"A date is kind of a like a day or time that two people in a relationship share together"

Diana became fascinated, "It sounds great. I'll go with you on a… date then"

"Great!" Clark grinned, "I will pick you up at your palace tomorrow then"

"But why such a sudden date Clark?" Diana asked

Clark rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, "Actually, I have training to go to after tomorrow"

"A training? Like a combat training?"

"More like a training on how to be a prince" Clark explained, "since I didn't grow up as a prince, I don't really know much about being one, this planets' politics and history… and how to become a leader really. Also, since they're announcing me at the ball, I have to know the proper ways"

Diana kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll be able to do it"

"Thanks but" Clark sighed, "that means I won't be able to spend as much time with you anymore"

"It doesn't matter" she smiled reassuringly to him, "we'll just make do with tomorrow and spend more time soon after you're finished. We have all the time in the world"

"You're amazing you know that?" Clark told her

"I prefer wonderful" she teased

"Then I guess you're like a… wonder girl?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I prefer woman"

"So… Wonder woman?" Clark raised an eyebrow, hopeful that he finally got it right

"Wonder Woman"

Clark kissed her after which he told her, "I love you… Wonder Woman"

* * *

**Hey! My chapter updates might or might not take longer than usual, it depends on how my schedule will be like so please be patient**

**The thing about Diana's tease... I tried to make sure that it makes half sense and half does not because Diana doesn't really know how to act or be like that. She's a proper princess which is why it's quite complicated for her. She just tried her best.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and _please please _leave a review for faster chapter updates! Thanks **

**:D**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Clark Kent ran along the palace hallways without rest. The palace was too big for him and it took him a while to finally find out where Diana was. As he ran, he felt in trouble.

His mother had just told him that he needed to start his training as soon as possible- and it meant that day; even though he was supposed to go on a date with Diana. He was in a predicament, he didn't know how to tell Diana; he just hoped that she was busy as well. Finally he saw her walking in front of him. She was dressed in a simple blue dress. After calling out to her, she turned around. She looked beautiful- as always.

"Clark" she smiled to him

"Diana" he gritted his teeth at the beautiful sight in front of him and how he won't be able to spend the day with her

"What's wrong? Aren't we supposed to go in our date?"

"Diana…" he took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry…"

She raised an eyebrow at him followed with a smile, "Why?"

"I… I can't go…"

"What do you mean?" her smile was slowly fading

Clark brushed the back of his neck as he tried to explain to her, "It turns out, I need to start my training as soon as possible… today, actually."

Clark could see the disappointed look on her face and he felt bad, "So soon?"

Clark nodded as he gave out a sympathetic expression

"I'm really sorry"

She looked away for a second with the disappointed look on her face. Soon after, she gave him a smile even though Clark knew that it was a fake smile, "It's okay. I understand"

He stared at her for a while as if to look for signs from her to not let him go… there wasn't any. And Clark understood why. Diana was the princess who grew up under the pressure of responsibilities and duties; even to the point that she would marry not out of love… but for her people. She understood his predicament.

Clark sighed, "I'm really sorry"

"Clark" Diana put up her hand on his cheek, "I understand… we could simply do it another time"

He took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you for understanding"

Diana smiled

"I promise you though," he began, "I will take you out for _the _greatest date ever"

Clark grinned and as he said it and it seemed his sentiment and grin were enough for her to laugh quietly, "Really?"

"Really _really_"

"Then I look forward to it"

Clark kissed her on the forehead and stared into her eyes, "I have to go back to the central palace but I will see you soon"

Diana simply nodded as she kept her smile. Soon after, Clark was running towards the opposite direction and as he did, he kept his hand waving at her. Before he disappeared into the corner, he stopped and turned again to Diana.

"Remember!" he shouted, "GREATEST DATE EVER!"

He saw her laugh and that smile was enough for him to go through his day with ease; even if what awaited him were hard work for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

"Krypton has always been the home to many Kryptonians who began their scientific journey at a very young age. And because of this, Krypton rose to become one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy… as well as powerful"

Clark listened intently to the lady in front of him. She wore a normal Kryptonian clothing but much fancier than the rest. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her horn rimmed glasses reflected her brown eyes. She continuously talked as half of Clark's attention drifted away to how he left Diana alone in what was supposed to be their first date.

"Your highness" the lady called out to him

"Yes?" he was startled

"I hope that you are intently listening," she glared at him, "because we have three days to teach you the basics of becoming the prince of the most powerful planet in the galaxy"

"I-I am listening" he wasn't completely lying because he had heard her the whole time

"Very good," she nodded, "we shall continue"

The woman in front of him, who was introduced as Raya was his father's past assistant. His father told him that even though she was soon relocated to serve under high influences in the Kryptonian society, she was still a loyal servant to the house of El. She wasn't that older than Clark- maybe just a couple of years- which was why he thought she could relate to her a bit. She was asked to be Clark's teacher in the ways of a royal, history of Krypton and its politics. And although Clark was determined to learn these things, he still couldn't help but feel uneasy of the fact that he had much to learn… or that he _had _to learn these things because he was a prince.

When Raya and Clark were first introduced to each other, she was polite to him and Clark was glad that he had a nice and warm teacher. He couldn't have been more wrong though because it turned out, she was a very strict teacher. She told him that in order to start; he would have to learn the basics of Krypton's history first; even though Clark already knew some of it from Earth textbooks.

She continued with her lecture about Krypton's history and how it continuously rose as the galaxy's most powerful planet. She also talked about Clark's ancestors- the past Kings and Queens of Krypton- and how they each contributed to the workings of krypton. The lecture continued on for two hours non-stop. Clark was slightly uneasy with the teacher but nonetheless, he was intrigued by the topics.

"Moving to another topic," she turned from the board and looked at Clark, who all the while, was listening intently, "now that Kryptonopolis is the capital city of Krypton, you as a prince would have to be the Duke of the city as well as King"

"Duke?"

Raya nodded, "Your father, King Jor-El, is not only a King but an Emperor, therefore he also primarily holds the capital city of Krypton" she explained, "If you imagine, he is the ruler of a whole planet and a planet will always have more than one cities or countries. A whole planet is a nation… an Empire. And Krypton is no different"

"If that's the case then why is it that everybody calls my father a 'King' instead of an 'Emperor'?" he asked

"It was a rule set by an ancestor of the El family," she began, "for centuries, the El family had been the sole ruler of Krypton. And at the beginning, they are addressed as 'Emperor' or 'Empress' until one time when an El Emperor announced that a ruler of Krypton can only be addressed as a King until it is sure that an heir to the throne has arrived to secure their family's legacy"

"But why?" Clark was confused

"That Emperor believed that for one to be a good ruler, they have to be one with their people. And he believed the title 'Emperor' to be a word very much related to 'conqueror'. He didn't like it of course because Krypton was built not by the El family but by its people. Hence, he created the rule" she explained, "Your highness, when you were… gone from Krypton, your father's title of 'Emperor' was reduced back again to 'King' and now that you're back… he can regain it back again. At the ball, your parents would be introduced as 'Emperor Jor-El and Empress Lara Lor-Van-El and you, as the crown prince of Krypton"

Clark was speechless. At the span of a couple of minutes, he finally realized just how powerful his family was.

"Your highness," Raya sat at the chair beside him, "you must understand just how powerful but noble the house of El- your family- are. And I am determined to show you just that"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- East Central Palace**_

Diana followed after General Philippus as they both walked down the palace garden. The hedges were not in their usual bright green colour but at least they still had colour. The garden looked beautiful but Diana sensed that General Philippus was not as amused as her. Diana deduced it was because the plants weren't the same as the ones in Themyscira.

Since Clark told her that he needed to immediately start his training, Diana was disappointed because she had been looking forward for their first date. Although she knew it couldn't be helped since he was a prince. She knew just how hard it was to carry so much responsibility for the sake of others. And it was that reason that Diana decided to change her way of thinking at the time. She wanted to be as determined as Clark; she wanted to follow him in his journey and so she decided to ask General Philippus what she knew about Krypton.

"Tell me Philippus," Diana walked beside the General, "what do you know about this planet?"

General Philippus looked at Diana with confusion at first but eventually decided to answer her, "Only that it is powerful. Their tech-"

"I don't mean that Philippus," Diana stopped her, "I already know the most basic facts about Krypton. Tell me something that most people doesn't realize"

"What is this for anyway princess?" Philippus eyed her

Diana's head was down as she tried to find the right answer, "I simply want to know about the planet our kingdom is close with"

Philippus didn't say anything at first but sighed, "I can't say that you are lying because I know that that is an intention at your part; but is it also maybe because of the prince?"

Diana's head shot up to see that General Philippus didn't give off a judgemental look, like the one Diana was expecting. Instead, her expression was a genuine look of concern. Diana simply nodded.

Philippus smiled, "I see you have found the right candidate to be your husband princess" Philippus patted her on the head. She still treated Diana like a child and Diana was slightly annoyed by it

"Anyway," Philippus finally stopped patting Diana's head, "I don't know a lot about Krypton as well Princess. All I know are facts"

"Facts?"

Philippus nodded as they continued their walk, "They do not have a big trading system like the rest of the planets because their ideas are their own. For example, the Arcadian kingdom has designed weapons that other planets in the galaxy have traded or borrowed. That is how the Arcadian kingdom gains their riches; unlike us where we gain ours from land and the gods- the fruits we eat, the weapons we make from branches in the woods or elements we find in land. On the other hand, Krypton had never been in that kind of trade before. They have a very strict rule in lending their ideas or products to others because they are afraid their inventions would simply be used for the worst scenarios. Only in certain circumstances do they allow for a trade"

"Which means we do not know much about Krypton's technologies"

Philippus nodded again, "Still, Krypton had been a lending hand to other planet's great success which is why most kingdoms in the galaxy respects the planet very much. We cannot say that Krypton does not trust other planets though because I think they are merely scared of what would happen if their inventions have landed in the wrong hands. "

"That seems like a wise thing" Diana said

"But you must understand this princess" Philippus stopped and stared at her, "Krypton has a hold in almost all of the planets in the galaxy. They have supplies that are very much needed and wanted by other planets"

"….."

"If there is a chance that you might be marrying into the royal El family," Philippus continued, "you _must _know just how powerful Krypton is and especially their rulers- the El family- are. They hold the most power in the entire galaxy, Diana"

"How?"

"They have the power to do everything they want. With just one word from them… they could eradicate an entire planet … or perhaps the entire galaxy…"

* * *

_**Planet Krypton- Central Palace**_

"Raya?"

Raya was preparing a diagram on the board for Clark to see during another topic they were beginning when Clark called out to her. Clark had just been told of a lot of new and slightly terrifying facts about Krypton, his family and perhaps… his destiny; but there was one thing that was stuck on his head

"What is it your highness?" Raya turned

"Before you told me about my ancestor," he began, "you told me about the capital city of Krypton"

"What about it?"

"It's just… you began the sentence with 'Now that', which meant that Kryptonopolis wasn't always the capital of Krypton… right?"

Raya took a while to respond but eventually began by nodding to him, "You are very right your highness. Kryptonopolis wasn't always the capital city of Krypton. Before Kryptonopolis, Kandor was the capital city of Krypton"

"Kandor?"

Raya nodded, "It was a lively city where most of Krypton's works were held"

"Was? Can you explain what happened?"

Raya took a deep breath as she sat down," Before your highness was born, there was an incident… The whole city was blown up"

"Blown up?!"

"It was many years ago when an alien android by the name of Brainiac tried to take over Krypton," Raya began explaining, "and his first step into achieving this was to hold hostage the whole capital city of Kandor. He tried to do this by trying to miniaturise the whole city and bottling it up. His plan was averted when his ship was shot down and destroyed. Though at a great cost as well… because the whole city was affected and was also blown up"

"But how could that have happened? Surely the Kryptonian army could've done something more about it?" Clark felt somehow furious at the thought that a whole city was blown up

"We weren't really sure of the details" Raya shook her head, "it was a confidential information. Because at that time… it was reported that there weren't a lot of soldiers around the parameters of Kandor before the attack"

"What do you mean?" Clark took a deep breath, "the security here is very strict… how is it that there weren't enough soldiers or guards around the parameter of the capital city?"

"Apparently the soldiers were dismissed. That was all we were told"

"But who could've done such a thing? Who could've had the power?"

"I'm not sure your highness," Raya presented a sympathetic look in her face, "but I do know someone you can ask about it"

"Who?"

"Your father, King Jor-El"

"My father?"

Raya nodded.

"How could you say he would know something about it if even the soldiers around the parameters couldn't say exactly what happened?"

"Because he was there during the time of the attack"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is later than usual**

**Anyway, I know the monarchy in this story is quite different from the normal ones but since its a whole different universe, I tried to be quite different**

**Hope you liked the chapter and _please please _leave a review **

**:D**


End file.
